Wedded Bliss
by Akeays
Summary: Heyes and Miranda finally get away on their belated honeymoon but that doesn't mean that Jed is sitting around with nothing to do. Marriage and children are turning out to be more challenging that a gang full of unruly outlaws and both fellas are working hard to adjust.
1. Chapter 1

Reminiscing

The cab pulled up in front of the gate leading to a very impressive walkway bordered by bright flowers and blossoming, aromatic shade trees. Wrought iron adorned steps culminated at a set of elaborately carved heavy oaken doors that seemed to intimidate even the most legitimate of visitors even before they pulled the chime.

This was not so with the two finely dressed middle-aged men who stepped out of the cab and glanced around with pleasure rather than anxiety at the opulent townhouse rising up before them. They appeared to be right at ease in this upper class neighbourhood and stood for a moment, with thumbs in lapels as they took in the the fresh, clean smell of old money.

"Jed! Give me a hand," came the request from inside the cab.

Jed Curry turned instantly and offered a hand to his wife.

"Sorry Darlin'," he quickly apologized as Beth carefully stepped down to the sidewalk. "Got caught up in the moment."

Heyes chuckled at his cousin's lack of good manners as he turned to pay the cab driver the fee plus a healthy tip. The driver's eyes lit up with the generous offering and gave a vigorous nod in appreciation.

"Thank ye' sir!" the words tumbled out through broken front teeth. "This'll buy ole' Clive here grain fer a week. Thank ye'!"

"That's a fine horse you have there," Heyes complimented as he gave the bony chestnut rump a gentle pat. "I can see you take good care of him."

"Oh yes sir. Don't have no business without ole' Clive."

Heyes smiled and nodded. He turned back to tend to his own manners just as Miranda was gently handing a cooing swaddled bundle into the mother's waiting arms. Heyes, with his usual impeccable timing, extended his hand to his own wife and assisted her out of the cab. Once all had disembarked the driver clucked to his tired horse and the cab jolted away to join the light traffic on this quiet well manicured street.

The two couples stood on the sidewalk and surveyed the townhouse in front of them. Miranda had seen expensive town-homes like this one before so wasn't quite in awe as her young 'cousin-in-law' appeared to be. Beth stood and gaped up at the impressive structure and found herself shaking her head in wonderment.

"I thought you said crime doesn't pay," she whispered to her husband. "From what I've seen of Mr. O' Sullivan's home and now this one I'm beginning to think it pays very well."

Jed looked down at his wife, momentarily stumped.

"Well, yeah. But..."

Jed and Hannibal exchanged looks, then each took in a deep breath and released it in the form of huge sighs. Thumbs went into lapels again and they stood and stared at the front of the house. One side of the double oaken doors slowly inched open and an old bald head with white tufts of hair adorning the ears poked through the slit and pale rummy eyes gazed down at them.

"Are you ladies and gents coming for a visit?" asked the squeaky geriatric voice.

"Oh!" Heyes was brought out of his trance and the two couples made their way up the steps. "Good morning Charles. You're looking well today."

Charles straightened up slightly as the visitors approached and his eyes squinted to take in the features of the man standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" he finally ventured with a touch of suspicion.

"It's me, Hannibal Heyes. Remember?" Heyes introduced himself. "And he's Kid Curry. You remember us."

"Who?" The old geezer in the black tie and tails cupped a hand around his ear.

"Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry," Heyes repeated a little louder. "Mr. Saunders is expecting us."

Charles shuffled his feet nervously as he swivelled his body around to take in the four young people. His neck was awfully stiff these days. "Ehhh?" he asked again. "What's that you say?"

swivelled his body around to take in the four young people. His neck was awfully stiff these days. "Ehhh?" he asked again. "What's that you say?"

"HANNIBAL HEYES AND KID..." Heyes cut himself off as he noticed two ladies passing by suddenly glance up and then hurry along their way. He wasn't sure if it was because they recognized the name or simply assumed that anyone raising their voice in this neighbourhood must be a ruffian.

Jed stepped forward and putting a hand on bowed shoulder, he put his mouth right up to Charles' ear.

"Mr. Saunders is expecting us!"

Charles instantly brightened up and actually did a quick little shuffle in his excitement at having heard the comment.

"Mr. Saunders is expecting you?"

"Yes!" four people chorused and nodded affirmation.

"Oh, oh! Yes. Do come in!" Charles quickly shuffled around and opened the door to lead the way into the plushly carpeted alcove. "Mr. Saunders is in the smoking room. Come come, I will show you the way."

"That's alright Charles," Heyes tried again. "We know the way."

"Ehh?"

"No...THE WAY!"

"What's that?"

Heyes smiled and removing their hats the two men handed them over to the hired help. They both gave the old butler friendly pats on the shoulder, then offering their arms to their respective ladies, led the way down the carpeted hall towards the smoking room.

Charles stood where his feet were planted and watched the visitors carry on without him. He looked confused and his lower jaw started to wag in the assumption that he was about to say something. Nothing came to mind so he closed his mouth and gazed down at the hats in his arms and wondered what in the world he was expected to do with these.

"Hello Soapy," Heyes greeted the elderly man who was sitting in his favourite chair with a blanket tucked around his lap and a glass of sherry on the table beside him.

"Hi Soapy," Jed reiterated. "How are ya'?"

The two men moved in closer to their friend and gently placed hands of acknowledgement on a knee or a shoulder. The first thing the younger men noticed was the frailty of the skeletal frame underneath the clothing. Heyes leaned over his old friend with a hand still on his shoulder while Jed knelt down in front of him. The two cousin exchanged concerned glances.

The old man came out of his stupor and much to the boys' relief, a light came on in the elderly eyes and a smile brightened the wrinkled face.

"Kid!" he greeted the younger man who was right in his line of sight. "How are you?"

Jed grinned. "Great Soapy. How are you?"

"Fine, fine," Soapy assured him as he gave the Kid's hand a reassuring pat. "Is Heyes with you?"

"I'm right here Soapy," Heyes' baritone came from behind the old man. He quickly stepped around so Soapy could easily see him.

Soapy smiled up at him. "Boys! Boys! It's so good to see you. Come come; pull up some chairs and tell an old man what you've been up to these days."

"Well Soapy," Heyes straightened up. "we wanted to introduce you to our wives. And Kid's got a young'un too."

"Wives?" Soapy asked incredulously. "You two got married?"

Hannibal and Jed motioned to their wives to come over and meet the elderly gentleman. Both ladies hesitated, feeling a little awkward of intruding on this meeting of old friends.

"Yeah Soapy," Kid told him. "We sent ya' a telegram, remember?"

"You did?" Soapy looked concerned. "Last thing I remember about you two, is the newspapers going on about Heyes here going to prison." He sadly shook his head. "Terrible thing that." He took hold of Heyes' hand with his own bony digits and looked up at him with beseeching eyes. "I'm sorry I never got in touch my boy. I hope you forgive an old man's fear of prison."

Heyes chuckled. "That's not just an old man's fear Soapy. And I understood. I'm a free man now, and as we said; we got married—I mean, you know; to ladies!"

An impish grin took over his face as he sent a quick glance to the Kid. Jed chuckled. Soapy looked up at the dark haired beauty (meaning Miranda, ladies, not Heyes. Although he is a dark haired beauty himself) standing before him.

Heyes straightened up and slipped an arm around Miranda's waist. "This is my wife..."

"Grace!" Soapy declared.

"No," Heyes gently corrected him. "No, her name's Miranda."

Soapy looked confused. "But you're married to Grace. Oh you two children looked so happy together. A very fine couple."

"No Soapy," Heyes corrected him again. "Grace was a...well, just a friend. Remember? This is my wife."

"Oh," Soapy looked up at Randa and then smiled. He offered up a trembling hand for her to shake. "Miranda is it?"

"Yes, Mr. Saunders."

"Oh no, my child. Call me Soapy," he told her. "Everyone does. Come come, sit down. Now where is that Charles with more sherry. That man is becoming more and more unreliable!"

Heyes and the Kid looked around for more chairs and quickly dragged four over so they could all sit in a crescent around the old man.

"I'll go look for him," Heyes offered. "You just relax."

Heyes left and Soapy smiled affectionately after him.

"Always such a good and considerate boy, Heyes was," Soapy reminisced. "A shame about him going to prison. Will he be out soon?"

"He's out now Soapy," Jed reminded him. "Remember? We're here for a visit and to introduce you to our wives."

"Wives? You have more than one? So Heyes is married to Grace and Miranda? How did he manage that?"

Kid chuckled. "No Soapy, he's just married to Miranda. And this is my wife Beth."

The old eyes smiled appreciatively at the petite and pretty blonde sitting across from him. Beth smiled and extended her free hand to gently clasp his.

"Hello," she said. "We've heard so much about you. It's so lovely to finally get to meet you."

"My my my," Soapy grinned at the two ladies in front of him. "Such fine young ladies." His brows went up in surprise as the blanket wrapped bundle in Beth's arms squirmed and let out a mild yell. "Good heavens—is that a cat!? In the house!"

Beth protectively tightened her hold around the infant while Jed actually did break out laughing this time.

"No Soapy! That's my son!"

"Your son?"

"Yeah."

"It sounds like a cat."

"No!" Jed could hardly stop laughing whereas Beth looked incensed. "C'mon Darlin', let Soapy have a look at him."

Beth seemed hesitant while Miranda sat back in her chair and tried hard not to join in with Jed's laughter. This whole situation was taking on a mildly surrealistic tone.

"C'mon Beth, it's alright."

Beth looked to the old man and then seeing the honest, inquisitive look in his old eyes, she relaxed and smiled. Leaning forward, she loosened the blanket around her child's face and presented him to be admired. Soapy leaned forward and reached out a long skinny finger to touch the soft, glowing cheek. Beth was a little concerned that the old man might try to hold the infant, but she need not have worried as Soapy only wanted to touch him and make his acquaintance.

"His name's Thaddeus Jedediah," Kid informed his friend.

"Well, what do ya' know?" Soapy smiled as he gazed upon the next generation. "I never thought I'd see the day that you two boys would settle down. Especially you Kid; you just liked the ladies too much."

"Oh well..."

Fortunately Heyes returned at that moment carrying the sherry decanter along with four more glasses. He briefly wondered why Beth was looking embarrassed while Miranda was laughing into her hand. Jed sent a relieved look over to his cousin.

"Anybody for sherry?" Heyes asked.

"Yes!" came the very adamant chorus of three.

Fifteen minutes later both ladies had warmed to the charm of the old conman and Soapy himself was having the time of his life, flirting shamelessly with his proteges' wives.

"You have such a lovely home," Miranda was saying. "Why did such a fine gentleman like yourself never marry and have someone to share it with?"

"Oh ho ho!" Soapy's brows went up in surprise. "My but your lady is blunt, Heyes. Of course that's hardly a surprise is it?"

Miranda smiled at her husband's slight discomfort. "Hannibal claims that's one of the reasons why he loves me. I'm afraid I do still embarrass him at times though."

Heyes coughed into his hand and Soapy let loose a full-hearted laugh.

"Never you mind my dear," Soapy assured her and he leaned over to give her a very friendly pat on the knee. "That young smart-alack always did need a curb bit to keep him in line."

Miranda smiled broadly over at her husband. "Serves him right for never telling us about you."

"Oh, don't take that personally my dear," Soapy told her. "In the confidence game one learns to be discreet. I made sure to teach that to both these boys right from the start."

"Oh I love this!" Beth declared. "Can we have some stories of their younger years? How did you meet? Were they good right from the start? Did they cause you no end of trouble?"

"Ho ho!" Kid interjected. "Discreet! Remember Beth. Soapy can't go into..."

"Of course he can!" Miranda insisted. "You're not wanted anymore and besides, I hardly think that anyone here would turn either of you in."

"Yes dear," Beth supported her cousin-in-law. "And this is what you get for not telling us yourselves."

Soapy was chuckling to himself as he shakily poured another round of sherry.

"Do I get the feeling we're going to regret coming here?" Jed asked mock-seriously.

Heyes smiled and nodded.

Beth was practically bouncing in her chair with excitement and it was only T.J.'s mild complaining that reminded her to settle down. Miranda sat back with a satisfied smile on her face; they were both about to learn just a little bit more about their respective husbands' shrouded pasts.++

"Where shall I start?" Soapy asked the group in general.

"At the beginning!" Beth suggested. "How did you meet them?"

Soapy sat back in his comfy arm chair and took on a reflective countenance.

"Well, let me see," he began. "As I recall I was plying my trade as an honest salesman..." Heyes and Jed both snorted. "...when I spotted two dirty, young ragamuffins lurking on the outskirts of the crowd..."

"What were you selling?" Beth asked, her eyes sparkling with this new adventure.

"Soap!" answered Soapy, as though that should have been obvious. "Was making a pretty fine living at it too."

"Selling soap?" asked Beth incredulously. "Seems an awfully slow way to make a living."

"Not the way Soapy sold it," Heyes interjected. Two enquiring looks were sent his way. Heyes smiled. "He'd take ordinary soap bars and tell the crowd that he was wrapping various different currency notes in with them, anywhere from one dollar up to twenty dollars. Then he'd charge a dollar per bar."

Miranda sat quietly waiting for the punch line that she knew was coming while Beth's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"But how could you make any money doing that?" she asked. "You'd be giving away more money than you would make, even charging a dollar apiece."

"Well he didn't actually put twenties in with the soap," Jed explained. "He just made it look like he did. He would never give away more than five one dollar bills, but he'd sell 15 to 20 bars of soap."

Beth covered her mouth with her hand in her surprise. "But that's wicked!"

Soapy shrugged. "That's the game my dear."

"You'd be surprised how many people were willing to part with a dollar just for the chance to win twenty back." Heyes informed her.

"Including two ragamuffin boys who barely had a dollar between them," Soapy commented slyly.

"Well we were kinda' desperate, Soapy," Jed reminded him. "Twenty dollars would have fed us for a month."

"But it wound up feeding you for a few years instead," Soapy pointed out sagely.

Heyes chuckled. "Yeah, it sure did."

"So you went to work for the conman," Miranda concluded. "Did you use your natural charm and silver tongue to convince him to do that?"

Heyes' smile deepened as he soaked up the praise.

"Ha! Hardly!" Soapy broke the bubble. "You see, my children; I made the worst mistake any conman can make. I felt sorry for a mark. They were both such pitiful little things..."

"Pitiful!?" came the unison complaint.

"...standing there and holding up their one dollar life savings for a bar of soap that they could have bought at the mercantile for five cents. No; I just couldn't do it to them. So I took them on to work for me."

"Were they any good?" asked Miranda with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Of course we were good!" Jed insisted.

"We were naturals!" Heyes seconded.

Soapy snorted. "Hardly," he burst another bubble. "Oh they knew how to run a pickpocket scam. They were a good team for that and Heyes' fingers were pretty nimble even then. But they didn't have it down smooth the way a professional did. They probably got chased off more often than they won the prize. I still marvel at the fact that you boys didn't get nabbed and sent back to that home for waywards. If me and Silky hadn't taken you in that's probably where you would have ended up. Or worse. The territory back then didn't have any qualms about sending boys off to prison if the homes for waywards were full."

"Yeah, I know Soapy," Heyes agreed suddenly quite serious.

"We owe you and Silky a lot," Jed seconded.

"How is that old flim-flammer?" Soapy asked. "I haven't seen that foul tempered old man in years."

"He's not that foul tempered," Beth insisted. [Hyphen or not?]

"Oh, you've met him, have you?" Soapy asked her with a twinkle.

"Yes," Beth told him. "He let us use his hunting lodge for our honeymoon. He was very nice to me."

"So the old geezer has softened some in his golden years, has he?" Soapy was incredulous.

"No!" both Heyes and Jed insisted.

"He just knows how to smooth-talk a pretty lady, Soapy," Jed explained. "Just like you do."

"And this is the man you're going to take me to meet?" Miranda accused her husband.

"Oh, well. He's not that bad." Heyes quickly back-stepped.

"Ha!" Jed laughed. "You're only taking Miranda to meet him because you know he'll skin ya' alive if'n ya' don't."

"Yeah, well. There is that," Heyes agreed sheepishly.

"That certainly explains why he's not married," Miranda commented coyly. "but you haven't answered my question."

"My, but you are persistent my child," Soapy accused her good naturedly. "but there is no real story to tell there, I'm afraid. I just never found the time."

"That sounds awfully lonely," Miranda continued. "A fine home like this and no one to share it with."

"Oh I was never lonely my dear," Soapy assured her. "I would often have students coming to stay here with me."

"Students?" asked Beth.

"Orphans," Heyes clarified. "Waywards, runaways, street urchins. Like us. He and Silky would often bring in promising youngsters off the street and give them a home and a bit of an education while teaching them the finer arts of the con game. This house was never lonely."

"So you see," Soapy continued. "I had family all around me. And I still do." he smiled over at his two proteges and then glanced down at the infant softly cooing in his mother's arms. "And it's a joy for an old man to see that the family is growing. Even Charles comes around once in a while for a visit."

Heyes instantly bristled. "Charles?" he asked. "Not Charles Morgan."

"Yes, yes," Soapy smiled as he admired the infant. "Little Charlie. He comes around for tea. He's doing very well for himself now. Owns his own gambling house in St Louis. But he's over this way on business sometimes and when he is he comes to visit."

Miranda put a hand on her husband's arm, noting that his mood had changed.

"How could you let that man into your house Soapy?" Heyes demanded. "He betrayed your trust. He betrayed me. He was instrumental..."

"Yes yes, he apologized," Soapy continued to play with T.J., totally oblivious to Heyes' distress. "I really don't know what he was talking about. But it couldn't have been all that bad as nothing really came of it. Something he had to do to avoid going to prison or something like that. Hardly blame him for that now can we?"

"But I did go to prison!" Heyes shouted out. "And a lot of it was because of what he said...!"

T.J.'s anxious cry stopped the ex-con in his tracks while Beth sent her cousin-in-law a reprimanding look.

"Heyes..." Kid cautioned him. "Here and now is not the time."

"Come come, Heyes," Soapy chided him. "Grudges are for people with bad stomachs. Besides," he sent his friend a pointed look, "it is my understanding that there was a lot more to it than that."

Heyes dropped his eyes and sat swirling the sherry around in his glass. "Yeah, well...he still turned on you Soapy. You and Silky both. He wouldn't have cared if they'd come and dragged you off to prison just to save his own miserable..."

"Let it go Hannibal," Soapy told him and Heyes knew he meant it with the usage of his given name. Soapy's eyes lit up and they took on a mischievous twinkle. "Oh! You're sore over the fact that he tried to steal that young lady away from you."

"What!"

"You and Miss Turner did make a lovely couple," Soapy teased him. "and I know you were fond of her."

Heyes sent an uncomfortable glance over to his wife. Not that he had anything to feel guilty about, but Randa had already had to put up with two of his ex-girlfriends, she didn't need to have a third one thrown in her face.

"We were never a couple Soapy, you know that," Heyes reminded him. "Besides, Kid liked her too."

"Oh, yeah, thanks Heyes," Kid looked incensed.

"What?" asked Beth teasingly as she rocked her son. "Another lady who's affections you two shared?"

"No!" Heyes was adamant. "It wasn't like that at all."

"My, what sordid pasts you have!" Miranda grabbed the opportunity to tease. "I'm beginning to wonder just how much you two did share. As you both have pointed out; you are partners, after all!"

"Randa!" Beth tried to stifle the laugh but wasn't too successful.

Heyes stared at his wife, open-mouthed and still amazed at her ability to leave him speechless.

Jed rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot there Soapy. We're never going to hear the end of this."

Soapy chuckled as he poured more sherry.

"Never mind, my children," he said to the two ladies. "I am just teasing. But Miss Turner was very lovely."

"Can we move on to something else?" Heyes asked. "Like the con that required a young girl as the hook, so you decided to put Jed in a dress because of his blue eyes and curly hair."

Two pairs of feminine eyes swivelled over to Jed. The groan was clearly audible.

Xxx

Dinner at the Granger's home later that evening was a welcome respite for the partners. Except that Beth and Miranda insisted on repeating all the fine details of the stories they had heard from the elderly Mr. Saunders. All three men breathed a sigh of relief when dinner was finally over and the three ladies retreated to the kitchen to wash up while Sylvie tended to the children.

"So, is Mr. Saunders just as darling a gentleman as Mr. O'Sullivan is?" Bridget asked her sister.

Beth laughed. "Yes!" she agreed. "Both are crusty old men on the surface. But you can tell there's a soft touch underneath. Especially where Jed and Hannibal are concerned."

"But the things those flim-flam men had them doing!" Miranda shook her head at the absurdity of it. "No wonder they're such scoundrels!"

"Who?" Beth laughed. "the old flim-flam men or the two young boys?"

"Both!" Miranda insisted. "Child scoundrels growing up to be adult scoundrels! They certainly did have interesting childhoods, and knew some very unusual people."

"Just wait until you meet Mr. McCreedy," Beth cautioned her.

Bridget nodded an adamant agreement. "Just don't let him scare you off."

"Another one?" Miranda was incredulous. "Don't tell me; crusty on the outside but a big softy underneath it all."

The two sisters shared a smile.

"I don't think I would go quite that far," Bridget told her. "He obviously cares for Han and Jed, I mean he wouldn't have come all the way to Wyoming for Jed's trial if he didn't. But a big softy? I don't know about that."

"No," Beth agreed. "Jed says he's softened some since he got married, but even at that, he didn't get to be a rich and powerful landowner by being a nice guy."

"Why not?" Miranda asked. "Your father did."

The expression on the faces of both girls sparkled as love for their father shone forth.

"Can't argue with that," Bridget agreed. "But Papa's special."

"Now that I have my own child, I've come to realize even more just how special Papa is," Beth murmured. "If T.J. grows up to be half the man Papa is then we'll have done a good job."

Bridget nodded agreement, but a hint of sadness crossed her eyes as she focused all her attention on the dishes.

Miranda and Beth exchanged a look and Miranda put a hand on Bridget's arm.

"What is it?" she asked her friend. "Is something wrong?"

"No no," Bridget insisted. "It's just that...I love both my daughters to pieces; they're wonderful. But I so wanted to give Steven a son. And now..."

"Ohh Sweetie," Miranda quickly moved in to give her a hug and Beth was right behind her.

The three friends embraced for a moment until sniffles forced them apart to pull out handy tissues.

"We so wanted a large family," Bridget continued. "But we don't dare try again. At least Steven won't hear of it."

"And rightly so, too," Miranda stated. "You're far too valuable to risk losing. Besides, you have two little girls who need their mama."

"YesI know," Bridget agreed. "And David has been very helpful and supportive. Thank goodness! Steven was actually all for it, even though it's...illegal...and of course David knows we won't give him away."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "What's illegal?"

The sisters exchanged guilty looks.

"Oh dear," Beth mumbled.

"You didn't know about that?" Bridget asked quietly.

"About what?" Miranda was really interested now.

"There's an herb a lady can take so she won't get...in the family way..." Beth explained. "Jed and I will be using it so that we can space our children out a bit. Knowing Jed, I'd be...indisposed...every year otherwise. I still want to have a life for goodness' sake! But for Maribelle and now, Bridget who can't take the risk of it happening again, well they can take this herb and still be able to...you know...without fear."

The two other ladies smiled at Beth's shy attempt at describing this new wonder drug. Then Miranda took the wind right out of her sails.

"Oh you mean like a pessary," Miranda piped up.

"A what?" both sisters asked.

"A pessary," Miranda repeated. "It's not a herb or drug or anything. It's a simple device you can put in there and it prevents pregnancy."

"Oh," Beth looked crestfallen.

"You know about this?" asked Bridget.

"Oh yes," Miranda informed them. "Many society ladies use them, not wanting to curtail their party time with inconvenient children. Most of their husbands are none the wiser."

"So, you planned on...?" Beth asked hesitantly.

"No," Miranda admitted. "To be quite honest I never even considered the possibility. As you know, William and I never had any children. When we first married, I was so young and naive, I'd never even heard of anything like this. I mean, of course—we weren't suppose to hear about such things were we? It's amazing what money can buy. Those wealthy society ladies found ways, believe me. By the time I realized these methods were available, well I'd already been married a number of years and nothing had happened anyway. I was convinced by then that I couldn't have children and William was never that keen on having them anyway, so...Believe me; this pregnancy was just as much a surprise for me as it was for Hannibal. Actually, more so! At least Hannibal knew he was capable! So you see; this is all his fault!"

The three ladies broke up laughing.

"Yes!" Bridget agreed.

"Of course it is!"

xxx

Out in the sitting room the three men were chatting over their glasses of brandy. Laughter from the kitchen stopped their conversation and they all glanced over in that direction.

"I never would have thought that doing the dishes could be that much fun," Steven stated.

"They do turn it into a social event, don't they?" Hannibal observed.

"The Jordan ladies seem to have a knack for that," Jed contributed.

"How is Bridget doing?" Hannibal asked. "She seems in good spirits."

Steven smiled. "Oh she is. I don't know how she does it; even with both deliveries being difficult she rallies quickly and just loves the girls. Still, I know she's disappointed that this is it."

Heyes and Jed exchanged a quiet look and Kid shrugged.

"Well, you know," Heyes began tentatively. "There are other options. Adopting Sally was one of the best things me and Miranda did. That child still amazes me. Have you ever considered...?"

"Yes," Steven admitted with a little laugh. "We talked about it briefly. It's still a little too soon for both of us to seriously consider it for right now."

"Oh, of course," Heyes agreed. "Things need time to settle down. At least you're willing to consider it."

"I know Beth and I discussed it even before we were married," Jed told them. "I kinda' knew it was somethin' I'd wanna do. Kinda' givin' somethin' back, you know. Those young'uns have things way better than Heyes and I did, but still it's not the greatest way to grow up. Once T.J.'s a little older we're gonna look into it."

"What about you Hannibal?" Steven asked. "Are you going to adopt any more?"

"Oh!" Heyes looked befuddled. "I hadn't really thought about that. We've been so preoccupied with what's already going on, it never really occurred to us. I donno. You two seem all determined to have large families but I think me and Miranda will be quite happy with just the two. Still, you got me thinking about it now. We'll see. Maybe after the baby arrives we might consider adopting an older child. I recall Sister Julia saying it was harder to find homes for the older children. So—maybe. We'll see."

"Well," Steven got up to pour another round of brandy. "We all know what Hannibal and Miranda are going to be doing for the next month or so. What about you Jed?"

Jed rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I've got a wedding to attend, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Heyes grinned wickedly. "How are the plans going for the bachelor party?"

Jed sent his partner a pained looked. "Slow. God's honest truth; Harry does not have any friends. Are you sure you won't be back in time Heyes?"

"Positive. Harry has known for some time that I would be out of town. If he really wanted me there he could have changed the date."

"Great."

"You already invited me to the party," Steven pointed out. "and I certainly intend to show, even if it's just to help beef it up a bit."

"What about David? And Jesse?" Heyes suggested. "They all know Harry."

"They're already comin'. I hope," Jed mused. "I've tried gettin' hold 'a some of the fellas at the detective agency. I was hopin' there would be at least some who have enough regard for Harry to show up at his party. I ain't heard back from any of 'em yet."

Heyes chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Heyes lied. "Alright. I'm just picturing you walking into the Bannerman Detective Agency and actually trying to get their attention."

Jed looked irritated at first and then couldn't help the smile tug at his lips followed by an agreeing chuckle and nod.

"It was kinda' a change from the norm," he admitted. He sighed and turned serious again. "I'm not looking forward to this at all."

"Aw it'll be alright," Heyes shrugged it off. "Get Harry drunk enough and he won't remember who was there anyway."

"Yeah, I suppose," Jed mumbled.

The conversation was interrupted then by Rosie accompanied by her mother coming in to say goodnight.

"There's my little girl!" Steven beamed. "All ready for bed?"

Rosie giggled and toddled over to her father with arms outstretched, wanting her goodnight hug. Steven willingly accommodated her. He picked her up in his arms and hugged and kissed her as she snuggled in and hugged him around the neck.

"There you go. Goodnight sweetheart."

"'e nit," came the attempt at the word.

"Are you going to say goodnight to your uncles?"

Rosie looked over at the other people in the room and suddenly turned shy. She rubbed her fists into her sleepy eyes and then reached out for her mother.

"Oh come on then, you silly little thing," Bridget said as she scooped the child up from her husbands lap. She smiled apologetically over to her friends. "She is more of a morning girl. She's far more likely to say 'good morning' than 'good night'."

"That's fine Bridget," Jed assured her. "Goodnight Rosie."

"Goodnight Rosie."

Rosie rubbed her eyes again and hid her face in the nap of her mother's neck. Bridget smiled and rolled her eyes before she turned and took the little one off to bed.

Half an hour later all three of the children were settled into bed and the adults settled in for a quiet visit along with tea and cake before darkness everyone called it a night.

"You'll do fine," Heyes was saying as they carried on with the conversation concerning Harry and Isabelle's upcoming wedding.

"I just wish he could'a found somebody else to be his best man." Jed continued to gripe. "What am I supposed to say at the reception? 'Here's to Harry. Thanks goodness he was such a lousy detective'?"

"Oh come on," Beth chided him. "Why are you two always so mean to him? Even that Christmas in Kansas. He was doing so much to help out and you two were constantly on his case about something."

"Not constantly," Heyes protested.

"Yeah," Jed agreed with his cousin. "we were nice to him over Christmas."

"You call that nice?" Beth countered. "It was almost embarrassing."

"Aw, Harry doesn't mind," Heyes assured her. "He knows we're just teasing him."

"And it's not like he don't deserve it," Jed pointed out. "I don't think Harry knows how to handle havin' a friend."

"Probably because he's never had any," Heyes pointed out.

"There you go again," Beth pointed out. "That's mean."

"That is a bit harsh," Miranda agreed. "Why do you treat him like that?"

Heyes and Jed exchanged a quick look and both became a little more serious.

"Harry isn't quite the loyal 'best friend' he tries to come across as," Heyes explained.

"Yeah," Jed continued. "He'll back ya' up until somethin' better comes along. Then he don't mind turnin' on ya'."

"Hmm," Heyes reflected. "I seem to recall waking up and finding myself staring up the barrel of a rifle pointed at my head. I tell you, a strong cup of morning coffee won't get your heart beating faster than that wake up call."

"He actually pointed a rifle at you?" Bridget asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yep," Heyes nodded. "While I was asleep."

"Tied us up too," Jed added.

"Mm hmm," Heyes nodded again. "Left us out in the desert twice, almost three times."

"Well, the third time he did actually come through with the horses," Jed explained. "But even then it was only because it was to his own advantage."

Another nod from the partner. "The only reason that man never turned us in for the reward, well he can't now anyways. But why he never did before is because we were the ones who were always getting HIM out of trouble."

"He wasn't even a good enough detective to do the right thing," Jed told them. "so whenever he'd get the bright idea to do the wrong thing, that's when he'd really mess it up."

"Well if he's such an awful person," Miranda asked. "why do you keep him around?"

Another glance was exchanged between the partners.

"I guess he does kind of grow on ya'." Heyes ventured.

"Yeah," Kid agreed. "and he has come in handy on occasion. I mean, as long as you know he's inept, you can kinda' work around it and then he does alright."

"That brings up another interesting question," Miranda pointed out. "If he doesn't understand loyalty then what are the chances that he'll be faithful in his marriage? I mean we all kind of laugh that Isabelle is getting what she deserves, but does she deserve that?"

A humorous glance between the partners this time.

"I don't think Isabelle has anything to worry about there," Jed commented.

"Yeah," Heyes agreed. "Harry's gonna be so thankful that he actually found a woman who would marry him, I doubt he'll stray too far from home."

"He might visit the brothel once in a while," Jed ventured. "but that ain't really cheatin'."

"What!?"

"What!?"

"WHAT!?"

"What?" asked Jed.

Heyes sent his partner a bewildered look. Steven groaned and sat back to watch how his brother-in-law got himself out of this one.

"What do you mean 'that's not really cheating'?" Bridget demanded.

"Didn't you promise me that you would never step into a brothel again?" Beth asked, but there was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she took perverse pleasure in watching her husband squirm.

"Yeah, of course I did!" Jed agreed. "And I haven't. I'd never do that...well no, I guess I have done that, but not to you. I wouldn't do that now...I mean...c'mon Heyes! Help me out here!"

Heyes had been busy trying to swallow a laugh and now he turned large innocent eyes to his partner and shook his head. "Ohh, you got yourself into this one."

"Aww c'mon!" Jed was actually getting mad. "You know darn well I would never do that. I was just talkin'. Can't a fella just talk?"

Everybody broke out laughing and Heyes gave his partner a slap on the shoulder. "You're a married man now Jed," he teased. "Can't go around 'just talking'!"

"Oh it's alright," Beth assured him through her chuckles. "we were just teasing you."

"But still," Miranda turned serious again. "do you really think Harry would...?"

"Well, you can never really know," Heyes contemplated. "but I don't think so."

"Naw," Jed agreed. "Like we were sayin'; he's just gonna be so tickled to have a woman actually marry 'im, he ain't gonna do no strayin'."

"I certainly hope you're right," Miranda commented. "Isabelle is many things, but she doesn't deserve that."

"So, Miranda," Beth was almost giggling in her own excitement. "You must be getting so excited about your trip. Santa Marta sounds like such a beautiful town."

Miranda's eyes sparkled. "Yes. I'm hardly going to sleep tonight. We will be stopping at so many different places; it's hard to know which to look forward to the most."

"When does your train leave?" Bridget asked as she poured more tea.

"Ten o'clock tomorrow morning," Heyes answered. "We have a nice little roomette booked all the way to San Francisco and we'll stay with Silky for a couple of days. Then another train ride down to Yuma where we'll meet up with the special stage that leaves from there and goes directly down to Santa Marta. I'm hoping we can spend a week there. Then we'll take the coach back to Yuma and cut across through Arizona, New Mexico and then Texas. We'll probably stay in Red Rock for a few days at least as I'm sure we'll both be a little travel weary by then. After that is the leg home, up into Colorado. I think we'll by-pass Kansas."

Jed snorted and nodded. "Yeah, I think we've seen enough of Kansas for a while."

"It just sounds so romantic," Beth declared. "I hope we get there one day."

"Don't worry about that, Beth darlin'," Jed assured her. "I'll get ya' down there. The two times Heyes and I were there didn't exactly turn out to be a vacation."

"Twice?" asked Steven. "I thought you were only there once before when you ran into that rather unfortunate business with the Alcalde."

"Ah, no," Heyes sighed. "we've been there twice. The second time Jed and I actually had enough money to live there awhile and we kind of hoped to stay until things cooled off in the States. But as usual things didn't quite work out that way."

"Yep," Jed agreed. "Now, the Alcalde didn't know who we were the first time we were there, but he sure found out about it the second time."

"What?" asked Bridget. "How?"

"Well there had been this bounty hunter hot on our trail," Heyes explained. "We thought we'd lost him but he followed us down there, took us by surprise and handed us over to the Alcalde."

"You know, I gotta hand it to Senor Cordoba," Jed reminisced. "he seemed disappointed to find out who we really were."

"Hmm," Heyes wasn't quite as impressed. "Probably made him feel bad that he'd let us slip right through his fingers the first time."

"How did you get away from him?" Steven asked. "From what you have told me of the man, he sounds like a competent officer. Hardly one you could easily dupe."

Heyes and Jed flashed smiles at each other.

"Gotta hand it to Clementine!" Jed laughed.

"Yep," Heyes agreed. "Now there's a lady..."

"Clementine?" asked Beth. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Oh!" Heyes sat up a little straighter. "Ah, we kind of thought it would look a little suspicious, you know; two single men coming down to Mexico to live in a villa all on their own for a year."

"Yeah," Jed smiled sheepishly. "You know, wouldn't want people to talk."

"Yeah so we decided to take Clementine along with us," Heyes explained, suddenly realizing how inappropriate that whole arrangement would now appear. "So, she agreed to 'pretend' to be married to one of us. You know; to make it look...respectable."

Four sets of eyes were staring at them, tea cups poised mid-way between saucer and lips.

"You know; just pretending!" Heyes assured them all. "We all had separate rooms. Nothing actually happened."

"Well," Jed mumbled. "I wouldn't say 'nothin'."

Five sets of eyes swivelled over to Jed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Heyes asked suspiciously.

"Well ya' know Heyes," Jed explained. "we had to make it look and feel authentic."

"What!" Heyes was incredulous. "You were mad at her the whole time we were there!"

"Why do ya' think I was mad at her?" Jed demanded in his own defence . "There we were pretendin' to be husband and wife and she's makin' eyes at the Alcalde! It was embarrassin'-and insultin'!"

"Sounds to me like you were doing more than just 'pretending'," Heyes grumbled.

"Yes," Beth agreed pointedly.

"Aww c'mon, Beth darlin'. It was years ago," Jed assured her. "You know I'd never..."

"Oh I know," Beth laughed it aside. "I'm still just teasing you. My, but you're sensitive on that topic. I've suspected ever since my wedding shower that you and Clem had been more than just friends. I also know that before we were courting you had your fair share of...experience."

"I'd say it was more than his fair share," Heyes grumbled again, still feeling in a snit.

"Hannibal," Beth sent him a reprimanding look. "I happen to like Clementine and the images this conversation is putting in my mind are ones I would gladly do without. Let's move on, shall we?"

Heyes had the good graces to look contrite and an awkward silence settled over the room. Miranda smiled and picked up the conversation at a safe juncture.

"So how did Clementine help you to get away?" she asked curiously.

"Oh well," Heyes warmed to the topic again. "Clem knew that the Alcalde was smitten with her and she used it to her full advantage. She told him all about our bid for amnesty and how we hadn't done anything illegal in three years, not that the law knew about anyways. She just batted her eyelashes at him and actually convinced him to let us go."

"Oh my goodness!" Steven was incredulous. "Just like that? A high ranking, very much respected official of a luxury resort town just let two known apparently notorious outlaws escape from his custody simply because Clementine batted her eyelashes at him?"

"No," Jed reluctantly admitted. "that's not quite..."

"No, it took a little more..." Heyes added.

Silence again as the audience waited for the rest of the story to come forth.

"Ahh..." Heyes and Jed exchanged a quick look.

"We sorta gave him money..." Jed explained.

"So the town could build a new schoolhouse," Heyes finished.

"A new schoolhouse?" Steven questioned. "A wealthy town like that couldn't afford to build their own schoolhouse?"

"This was a really nice, top of the line schoolhouse," Heyes assured him.

"Yeah," Jed seconded. "One of the best schoolhouses I've ever seen."

"You've seen it?" Steven asked.

"Well, actually no," Heyes admitted. "That's one reason we're going down there. To see the schoolhouse that Jed and I paid to have built."

"Really?" commented Miranda.

"Well..."

"And how much did this top of the line schoolhouse cost to build?" Steven continued to push the point.

"Well we didn't actually pay for the whole thing," Jed explained. "It was already under construction when we..."

"How much?" Steven asked again.

"Four thousand dollars," Heyes told him.

"He took a four thousand dollar bribe just because Clementine batted her eyelashes at him?"

"No!" Heyes insisted. "It wasn't a bribe!"

"It was a...donation."

"Donation."

"A donation?" Steven asked for conformation. He sat back in his chair shaking his head and chuckling. "It's amazing. You two head down to Mexico, taking a single woman along with you in order to pretend to be respectable when in fact you were being anything but. You then get arrested and thrown in jail but your pretend wife who was actually more interested in the Alcalde than she was in her 'husband' convinces him to let you both go free in exchange for a four thousand dollar 'donation'. Have I got that right?"

"Not quite," Heyes told him.

Steven and the three ladies broke out laughing.

"Not quite?" Miranda asked incredulously. "How much more can there possibly be?"

"Ah well..." Jed explained. "as a penance for accepting the donation for the new schoolhouse, Senor Cordoba did not pursue a relationship with Clementine."

"Though I'm sure Clementine would have appreciated it if he had," Heyes added.

"Uh huh," Jed agreed.

"So this is the bed of intrigue you're going to be walking me into?" Miranda asked.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far..."

Miranda laughed and clapped her hands. "Ha ha! I love it!"

"You do?" Heyes asked hopefully.

"This honeymoon is going to turn out even better than I thought!"

The following morning found the Heyes' and Curry's standing on the platform at the train station. This busy station was bustling with soon to be passengers making sure tickets were in order and luggage was being appropriately handled by porters as they readied to board the train themselves. Excited children ran amok as parents tried in vain to keep them in check only to have them slip their hobbles and gallop off again in youthful exuberance.

Five cars down from the platform, the large engine sat humming like a predator waiting in ambush while the last minute preparations got completed. Fifteen minutes before departure time the whistle sounded long and loud and a new level of excitement and hustle took over the passengers as everyone said their final goodbyes.

"Well that's it," Heyes announced somewhat needlessly. "Time to get on board."

Miranda smiled as she held her husband's arm and gave it an extra squeeze.

"I'm so excited!" she admitted with a sparkle dancing in her eyes. "I've been on train rides before but this is going to be so much fun."

"I envy you," Beth gushed as she leaned in and gave her cousin-in-law an exuberant hug. "You're going to be seeing so much and I know Mr. O'Sullivan will treat you like royalty."

Heyes and Jed exchanged smiles over that comment, then shook hands in farewell.

"Say 'hi' to Silky for me," Kid said. "Let him know how things are going."

"Oh yes," Heyes agreed.

"And Senor Cordoba and Big Mac and anybody else you might run into who we know."

Heyes grinned. "Yes I will. Keep an eye on the horses for me."

"Of course we will!" Beth exclaimed, almost insulted that Hannibal felt the need to remind them. "Karma must already be having the time of her life, getting to spend some time with her daughter."

Heyes laughed. "She's going to get fat and lazy out there on Double J grass again."

"She'll be fine Heyes," Kid commented. "Stop worryin' about her."

"Time to get aboard folks," came the prodding from a porter making the rounds. "Train's pulling out in five minutes."

"Oh, yes." Heyes agreed.

"Here we go," Miranda laughed. "Wouldn't do to miss the train when we're standing right here."

"No," her husband agreed. "Okay Jed, Beth. We'll keep in touch."

"Bye. Have fun!"

"We'll see ya' in a month Heyes."

Once on board the train, Hannibal and Miranda followed the porter down the isle and through the connecters from one car to the next. This was all new to Heyes; being treated like somebody special, but in a good way. They entered and passed through the regular passenger cars, doing their best to avoid bumping into people who were storing personal luggage or trying to lasso wild children. This was what train riding usually meant to Heyes. Get on board as quickly as you can and get a seat before all the good ones were taken and then hope that you didn't end up with an annoying neighbour.

But this time they had an escort and even better; one who wasn't carrying a rifle. The porter took them across another covered walkway through to the next car and here the decor changed dramatically. Instead of the isle running down the center with rows of seats on either side, the isle was to the right of the car and the left was a solid wall with two doors at each end. The porter led them past the first door and with a key, opened the second one. He leaned inside to place their personal bags on the floor and then stepped aside to invite them in.

Miranda stepped in first and smiled with familiarity. She was accustomed to travelling in this fashion, but again; this was all very new to the ex-outlaw. He tried not to show his childish delight at the comfortable roomette that he found himself in. His poker face came on and he turned to the porter while taking out his wallet and handing the good man a more than reasonable tip; Heyes was planning on a very enjoyable train ride.

The porter smiled as he saw the amount and bowed his head appreciatively as he accepted it.

"Thank you sir," he said. "My name is George and I will make sure your time spent on board is a pleasurable one."

"Thank you," Heyes agreed. "I'm counting on it."

Three more loud whistles from the engine gave warning that the train was moving out and with a shriek of delight Miranda scurried over to the window to wave 'goodbye' to their friends. Heyes and the porter exchanged smiles as the train gave a mild jerk and they were on the roll.

"Please let me know if there is anything else you require."

Heyes nodded agreement and George backed out of the room and closed the door, leaving the couple alone. Only then did Heyes allow his countenance to express his true emotions as a grin took over his face and the dimples did the rest.

"I can't believe this room," he announced. "All this time I thought it was just the owners of the railroad who travelled like this." His eyes lit on the cherry wood table situated by the center window and bracketed by two comfortable looking arm chairs. "They even gave us chilled wine and a cheese plate—and flowers!'

Miranda smiled with pleasure at her husband's excitement over this new experience.

"A little different than riding coach, isn't it?" she asked him.

"I'll say," Heyes agreed. Then he frowned as he looked around even more. "But where do we sleep? Are the chairs it?"

"No!" Miranda laughed. "See that handle there on the end wall? The porter will come in this evening and pull down the bed. It saves room not having the bed down and ready when we're not using it."

"But how does he know when we're not using it?" her husband asked with a wicked grin as he moved in to encircle his wife's waist with his arms. "I must admit; one of the few things I've never done on a moving train was make love to my travelling companion."

Miranda laughed as she gave him a cheeky slap. "I doubt very much that your previous travelling companion would have appreciated it!"

"Hmm," Heyes murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. "Probably not."


	2. Expectations

Expectations

Gov came trotting down the dirt road towards the little cabin, easily pulling the two wheeled trap with its occupants along behind him. He knew the way here as he and his human had come for visits on numerous occasions and hardly needed the guidance from the lines to tell him where he needed to pull up at journey's end.

Jed applied the brake and wrapping the lines around the handle he stepped down and came around to help his wife disembark safely. He normally would not have coddled her so, knowing that she found his overly chivalrous behavior just a little condescending at times. But today was different. Beth was tired from their journey and young Thaddeus had been restless and cranky since they had left the Jordan household.

Jed took Thaddeus into his arms and extended a hand to his wife to assist her in stepping down. She gladly accepted it and with a sigh of relief she finally felt firm ground under her feet and her own home greeting their arrival.

"Oh it's good to be home," she admitted with a smile and took a fussing T.J. back into her own arms. "He's just tired and hungry. I'll feed him and put him down for a nap while you get the horses settled."

"Alright," Jed agreed. "I sure am glad your Ma fixed us up with a cold supper; I wouldn't fancy putting the stove on now."

"Oh, you've got that right," Beth adamantly agreed as she headed up the steps. "I bet she even left some lemonade or iced tea in the ice box."

Jed was half way to Gov's head when he stopped in his tracks and turned back to his wife.

"Wait!"

Beth stopped on the porch and quickly turned around thinking that some disaster had taken place. Her eyes widened in surprise as Jed hurried towards her and bounded up the steps.

"You can't go in!" he declared. "Wait a minute,"

"What...?"

Jed grinned and scooped his wife, with his son up into his arms.

"This is the first time coming into our home now that it's completed," Jed explained. "It's traditional that a man carry his wife over the threshold."

Despite her weariness Beth giggled and let her man have his way. Jed approached the door and realized his first problem. He came to a halt to contemplate the dilemma.

"What's the problem?" Beth asked even though she knew full well what was hindering their way.

"Ahh, could you open the door?"

"My hands are full."

"In case ya' hadn't noticed; so are mine."

"You started this."

Jed gave a mock sigh of exasperation and trying to shift his right hand out from under his burden, he leaned down and searched for the door handle.

"Ow!" Beth complained as the side of her head made contact with the door frame.

"Sorry."

Jed grabbed the knob and gave it a twist. The door swung inwards and with a triumphant smile the proud husband and father stepped across the threshold.

"Ow!" Beth complained again as her ankle whacked into the opposite door frame. Then she started to laugh. "You're not being very graceful about this."

"Sorry," Jed said again. "We should have made this door wider."

"Ow! My elbow!"

Jed would have apologized again but he broke out laughing instead.

"Welcome to our new home, Darlin'."

"Are you sure its safe?" Beth teased him. "We could always go out and try again. You know what they say about practice."

"I think once was enough."

"Well, if you're satisfied..."

The two parents stopped talking and stood looking around their new home. Belle had been back while the young people had been in Denver. There were fresh flowers in a vase on the kitchen table along with one of the family's embroidered table cloths. There were more pictures on the walls along with more dishes and cookware laid out on the counter top for them to sort through.

"Oh trust Mama to add some more finishing touches," Beth exclaimed with obvious love. "She's really helped to make this into a lovely home for us."

"She sure has," Jed agreed. "And ain't that fresh baking I'm smellin'?"

"Nothing wrong with your nose."

"When did she have time to do that?"

"When does she have time to do anything?" Beth asked. "I'm certain there must be two of her—both of them with eyes in the back of their heads."

Jed nodded agreement. He smiled down at his wife and leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly T.J. let loose with such a wailing of complaint that both parents jumped and their attentions were diverted.

"Oh dear," Beth complained. "So much for him settling."

"Oh well," Jed sighed as he set his wife down on her own feet. "I guess he's just as hot and tired as we are. Back to our first plan."

Jed stepped outside again and walking to the back of the buggy he untied Daisy, Karma and Percy. Leading them up to the front of the buggy he released the brake and headed towards the barn. Gov didn't need an invitation and joining up with the small procession they all sauntered over to their new home, with all equine eyes already inspecting the large new paddock. As with everything else, the grass was quite dry and not very plentiful, but Jed would throw them all enough hay to keep them happy until dinner time.

Inside the house Beth settled a complaining Thaddeus into the bassinet by the table. She stripped all his clothing and then pumped water into a wash basin. Both of them needed a sponging off before anything else happened and despite T.J. insisting he wanted to eat first, his mother won out by giving him a quick bath. Once that was done she peeled off her own light frock and removed the top half of her bloomers She breathed a sigh of relief as she gave herself the same cooling treatment as she had just given her son and instantly felt rejuvenated . After a quick drying off, she picked her son up and taking him into the nursery she gratefully sank down into the cushioned rocking chair and offered the infant a nipple.

He latched on and instantly began to suckle. Beth closed her eyes and with a contented sigh, sank deeper into the cushions. With something better to do with his mouth now, T.J. quieted down and the chair gently began to rock. Forty minutes later when a bare chested and dripping wet Jed padded quietly into the nursery, that was how he found them; sound asleep in the rocking chair.

Jed gave both his loves a gentle kiss and quietly returning to the kitchen he rummaged through the basket of food and made himself a sandwich. He went outdoors, settled himself into one of the rocking chairs on the porch and proceeded to take care of his hunger. He smiled as he chewed, looking out over this homestead that was now his.

It wasn't much, but it was a start and it was a whole lot more than he'd ever imagined himself having. A wife, a son and a place to call his own. He sat and rocked quietly back and forth as he surveyed her surroundings. The four horses were out on the brown grass contentedly munching the hay and checking out the sparse vegetation. Sometimes for horses, just the act of grazing will calm them and give them a sense of safety and camaraderie. The fact that they weren't getting much nutrition out of it was totally irrelevant. Jed would go out and throw them more hay once the heat of the day eased off.

Thoughts then turned to Harry and Isabelle's wedding. He groaned slightly but shook it off, knowing that bemoaning this new 'honor' was more of a habit than a true expression of his feelings on the matter. He was actually looking forward to helping Harry on his way to married bliss. He was, after all, a friend. A dubious one for sure, but still a friend who, now that a reckoning over the years could be taken, had proved himself to be more for them than he was against them and that had to count for something.

He was already missing Heyes though. He wished Harry had set the date for later in the Fall so that Hannibal and Miranda could have been home for the nuptials. For one thing, it would have taken some of the pressure off Jed to organize the bachelor party and stand up as best man. Still, he had put something together for Heyes with a bit of help from David, so surely he could do the same again. Thank goodness Steven had already offered to help out and between all their mutual friends a respectful gathering could be counted on.

The fact Jed hadn't been able to get much response from the Bannerman Detective Agency hadn't really surprised him. Harry wasn't exactly the most popular employee over at that establishment. But that just might work to Jed and Hannibal's advantage. The less Harry was needed at Bannerman's, the more available he would be to them for the more mundane tasks of running a detective agency.

Jed smiled again as he munched another mouthful of chicken sandwich. Life was pretty good alright. He was a happy man.

A soft fluttering from behind him caught his attention and he turned as Beth came into view. She was still only wearing the lower half of her bloomers and her full round breasts peaked at him from behind the dubious shelter of her long blond hair. Jed smiled and taking her by the hand brought her around to settle down on his lap. She nestled in against his bare chest and sighed contentedly as his arms wrapped lightly around her.

"You should have awakened me," she told him. "I could have made you more than just as sandwich."

"I know," Jed agreed as he rocked both of them in a gentle rhythm. "I didn't wanna disturb ya'—you both looked so peaceful. Are ya' hungry?"

"Hmm," Beth nodded. "a little. But I can wait until things cool off."

"I'm thinkin' things are startin' ta' heat up rather than cool off," Jed observed, the feel of her warm breast pressing into his chest causing him no end of distraction.

She smiled and reaching up, caressed his cheek.

"Well what did you think I was referring to?" she whispered to him.

They both started to chuckle, and tightening his hold around her body, Jed leaned in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it whole-heartedly as arousal took hold.

An infant's loud, demanding wail broke in upon their love-making and both parents groaned and sighed in disappointment. Jed loosened his hold while Beth quickly brought her hands up to cover her nipples.

"Oh dear," she complained. "I've sprung a leak. Here I was worried I wouldn't have enough milk for him and now I've got so much it won't stay in."

"Well I'm sure he'll know what to do with that," Jed commented with a grin as his wife struggled to stand up without putting pressure on her husband's one vulnerable area of the moment.

"Yes!" she agreed with an emphatic sigh. "He has his father's appetite for sure."

The crying inside the nursery intensified and a sense of urgency took over the previously peaceful front porch.

"Welcome to parenthood," Beth commented as she found her feet. "It's always time for another feeding."

"I suppose so," Jed agreed. "I'll come in and make you a sandwich. Perhaps when he's settled for the night we can pick up where we left off."

Beth yawned as she headed indoors. "Yes, perhaps."

xxx

"Hey Kid!"

Jed stopped in his tracks and turned at the familiar voice.

"Harry!" Jed returned the greeting "When did you get to town?"

"Oh this morning," Harry told him. "I'm staying at the hotel for now. You know, must keep up appearances and all that. Especially here."

"Ah ha," Jed grinned. "Isabelle's two brothers keepin' an eye on ya'?"

"Yeah!" Harry puffed up with indignation. "It's like they think I have no morals—like I don't respect their sister. Can you imagine?"

"Yeah well, that's brothers for ya'."

"Yeah!" Harry grabbed the lapels of his suit and gave them an indignant tug as he straightened up and huffed. "Why I would never try to force sweet Isabelle into doing anything she didn't want to do—oh damn, here she comes!"

Jed turned around again to see the intended trotting across the street and waving her petite lace hanky.

"Harry!" came her sweet feminine voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

Jed was about to greet the young lady when he felt Harry shift up behind him almost as though he were hiding. His brows creased but his lips smiled at the same time as he deftly stepped out from in front of the groom.

"Oh!" Harry quickly straightened up and put on his best airs. "Why, hello Isabelle, my sweet. Ha ha, Why, I just arrived in town this moment and was on my way to..."

Isabelle rushed past Jed and flung her arms around her intended. Harry made a quick grab for his fedora.

"Oh, I have missed you so much my darling!" Isabelle gushed and giving a flirty smile she leaned in to him. "I can hardly wait for our wedding night."

"Oh, ha ha. Now darlin' you shouldn't talk like that in front of company."

"Company?" Isabelle sent a dismissive glance over to Jed. "Oh, he doesn't mind! Do you, Jed?"

Jed smiled and shook his head as he watched the comedic opera play out before him. "No ma'am. Don't mind at all."

Harry sent him a glare just as Isabelle encircled his throat and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Ladies passing by on the sidewalk gasped their indignation and quickly stepped onto the street to go around them. Harry took hold of his fiancee's arms and gently pushed her away.

"Oh now darlin', we must be strong you know," Harry reminded her with a nervous chuckle. "It's really not that far off now."

"I know," Isabelle pouted, then leaned in again and whispered in his ear so Jed really wouldn't hear this time. "but don't you have your hotel room yet?"

"Well I, well yes but..."

"Hey!"

Everyone jumped as their entertainment was interrupted. Jed grinned even more. Harry breathed a sigh of relief while Isabelle groaned and almost stamped her foot.

"Oh for goodness sake!" she complained as two hefty young men put in an appearance. "Why can't you two just leave me alone?"

"Cause Pa told us ta' watch out fer you!" said the older of the two. "We can't have ya' talked inta' doin' somethin' that ain't proper this close to yer weddin' day!"

"Yeah," seconded the other, "we know what men is like." and he sent a warning scowl over to Harry.

Harry straightened up again and tugged at his lapels. "I assure you I would never dream of..."

"Yeah yeah," complained the older as he grabbed his sister's arm. "Save it for the weddin' night."

"Hey!" Isabelle complained as her brother dragged her off. "You leave me alone Emmett Baird. You got no right to go and...hey!"

Seth grabbed hold of her other arm and assisted his brother at breaking the couple apart.

"Come on, Isabelle," Seth told her. "You know Pa wants you home until yer married. He don't want nothin' to get in the way of this weddin'!"

"Nothing is going to get in the way of it!" Isabelle declared as she was being unceremoniously dragged off. "Harry! Do something!"

"I'm sorry my little peach!" Harry called after her. "If it was up to me I wouldn't stand for this! But your Pa has the last say in matters such as this."

"But, but Harry...!"

"I'll see you for dinner out at your folks place tomorrow my dear!"

As Isabelle was being herded back home, Harry slumped in relief and let loose a huge sigh. Jed laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry," he said. "what are ya' gonna do come the weddin' night? You sure you wanna go through with this?"

Instantly Harry became indignant once again. "Of course I want to go through with it!" he insisted. "I love Isabelle. I just don't think that an un-married lady should be so...so..."

"Pushy?"

"Oh well, I wouldn't say..."

"Forward?"

"Well yeah! Now that you mention it." Harry was adamant. "A lady should let the man come to her, not..."

"C'mon Harry, let me buy ya' a drink," Jed suggested as he steered his friend towards the saloon, "and I'll let you in on a little secret."

"Oh...?"

The two men entered the drinking establishment and headed straight for the bar. After the bright sunshine the interior of the saloon felt cool and inviting and the clink of glasses making the rounds brought a smile to Jed's face.

"Hey Bill," Jed greeted the bartender. "Two beers."

"Yeah I know," Bill told him as he was already pouring the drinks and setting them on the bar. "Here ya' go. That'll be twenty cents."

"Keep a tab running," Jed told him. "We might be here for a while."

"Hmm."

"Everything all set up for Friday night?" Jed asked.

"Sure," Bill assured him, almost sounding insulted. "Same room as before."

"Nothing too raucous now," Harry practically wagged his finger as Jed picked up the two beers. "I don't want Isabelle thinkin' the wrong kind of thoughts."

"Oh sure Harry," Jed assured him while Bill gave a sardonic snort. "Would I do that to you at your own bachelor party?"

"Well..."

The two men sat down at a conveniently empty table and Jed did a quick survey of the room before indulging in his first gulp of beer. Everything looked quiet just as it should be on Thursday afternoon and both men settled into their chairs to relax and enjoy their drinks.

"What were you going to tell me?" Harry finally inquired of his best man.

"What?" Jed was pulled from his musings. "Oh...ah, don't be too hard on Isabelle, Harry. She's waited a long time for this."

"Well yeah, so have I!"

"That's true enough," Jed agreed sardonically. "Ain't you lookin' forward to your...weddin' night?"

"I sure am!" Harry insisted. "Why she's going to be a happy little lady once I show her..."

"Yeah, yeah. I get the picture." Jed grimaced and took another swig of beer. "I guess my point is," here Jed leaned in conspiratorially. "sometimes a woman with a bit of fire and who knows what she wants is a real nice..."

"Now don't you be talkin' that way against my fiancee!" Harry looked like he was going to start a fist fight.

"Harry, calm down," Jed suggested. "I'm just sayin', sometimes they're...more fun. That's all. You should be happy to be gettin' a wife with some spunk. I'm congratulatin' ya' on your fine choice."

"Oh. Well. Okay. I suppose you have a point." Harry smiled and downed the rest of his beer. "Bill! Another round!"

Bill was quick to bring over two more mugs but Jed barely noticed him. His eye had been drawn to a small, unassuming man who had just walked in through the bat wing doors. To the casual observer there was really nothing remarkable about him. Though smaller in stature, inn some ways he reminded Jed of Harry in his age and manner of dress. But the resemblance stopped there. When Harry walked into a room he came in all puffed up and full of his self-importance. He wanted and totally expected to be noticed and held in awe of his obvious position and expertise.

But this new man, dressed in a casual suit and not wearing a hat to cover his rapidly balding scalp seemed almost inconsequential. He did not warrant any particular notice and nor did he seek it, yet something about him caught Jed's eye. The ex-outlaw followed the gentleman with his gaze as the man casually made his way to the bar and ordered a shot before turning around and doing a quick but thorough scan of the establishment.

Their eyes met. The older man's expression softened as though in recognition and a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He picked up his drink and made his way over to the selected table. Jed watched him come, feeling a slight chill settle in his spine. His right hand under the table checked the readiness of his colt 45 while he waited for the meeting to take place.

Harry had continued to chatter on about his upcoming nuptials, totally unaware of the little drama taking place right in front of him. Until the newcomer stood casually right at their table. Harry stopped with his mouth half open in mid-sentence and stared at the interloper as though not quite believing the audacity of the man.

"Hello," came the soft English accent. "You are Mr. Curry I take it?"

Jed shifted slightly, making sure his feet were under him and his right arm unimpeded. "Well now, who wants to know?"

The gentleman smiled and nodded his understanding. "Of course," he stated and held out his right hand for shaking. "My name is Finney. Kevin Finney, from Scotland Yard."

Harry snorted derisively, but Jed seeing that there was no gun being pointed at him, pushed himself to his feet and shook the man's hand. "Mr. Finney."

Finney nodded and turned his attention and his hand to Harry. "Kevin Finney," he repeated.

Harry suddenly realized he better respond appropriately, pushed his chair back, and came to his feet to return the greeting.

"Harry Briscoe!" he announced. "Bannerman Detective Agency. At your service. Anything the Bannermans can do to give a helping hand to Scotland Yard, well I'm just the man to do it!"

"Indeed," Finney responded politely.

Jed's concern about this man instantly switched to a liking when he saw how quickly the Yard detective had summed Harry up and categorized him appropriately.

Finney turned his attention back to Jed.

"Your fine young deputy, Mr. Morin said that I was most likely to find you in here," Finney explained. "May I join you?"

Jed nodded towards an empty chair. "Sure. Have a seat Mr. Finney."

Finney pulled out a chair and settled himself. He took a sip from his shot glass and holding the dark amber liquid up to reflect the light, he smiled and made contact with Jed again.

"Ah, American whiskey. It has a unique, barbaric punch to it, does it not?"

Harry gaped at the man as though he were an idiot while Jed sat back and contemplated him for a moment. He was back to being cautious again. The words sounded vaguely like an insult but the tone used to utter them could not be described as anything but courteous and mild.

"I wouldn't know Mr. Finney," Jed finally conceded. "I'm a beer drinkin' man myself."

"Of course."

"You say Joe sent you over here?" Jed continued in an effort to get more information before passing final judgement. "Any particular reason?"

Finney leaned forward on his elbows and shook his head with some regret.

"It would seem that some of our more accomplished highwaymen and organized criminals have an unfortunate liking for the 'wild west'," Finney explained. "Those that don't head for Europe when things get too hot for them in England very often head for the Americas."

"Uh huh," Jed agreed. "Big country out here. Easy to disappear."

"Yes." Finney smiled. "Exactly. And since I have travelled to this continent before my superiors seemed to think that I shouldn't mind coming back."

"You've been here before?" Harry asked in an effort to be a part of the conversation.

"Oh yes!" Finney confirmed. "Some years ago now. One of our citizens stole quite a fortune in precious stones and led us on a merry chase. But it all came to a satisfactory conclusion eventually. Now however, it seems we have a different type of animal to track down. This fellow likes the games of chance, except that he's found a way to take the chance out of it."

"Well that ain't hard to do if'n ya' know how," Jed commented.

"Hmm," Finney agreed with a nod and a sip of whiskey. "But nobody seems to be able to see how. In fact, by the time the Yard gets word that someone is playing the odds and winning the scoundrel has pulled up stakes and moved on.

"Normally some penny-ante card sharp wouldn't warrant the attention of the Yard, but as I mentioned, this particular gentleman has moved up the ladder. He befriended a minor aristocrat, received an official invitation to a very exclusive club and proceeded to fleece all the members of their finances.

"Unfortunately this man is very smooth. He is a master at disguising not only his appearance, but his personality and even his mannerisms to the point where no one witness could give an accurate accounting of who it was that had swindled them."

Jed smiled. "Sounds like a master, alright.

"Yes," Finney agreed again. "And it's going to take a master to catch him."

"Uh huh," Jed commented as realization of where this conversation was heading came to him. Jed sighed. Great. The timing couldn't have been worse. He and Beth were still adjusting to parenthood and their new home. Jed was busy with Harry's wedding plans and Heyes was long gone and probably having the time of his life. "So you're wanting to hire us to help flush this fella out, trick him at his own game."

"Indeed." Finney sat back and contemplated the younger man sitting across from him. "You see when I was last in the United States I spent a fair amount of time in the Devil's Hole country. In England we have enough of our own criminals to deal with so what goes on over here is not really worthy of note. Still I couldn't help but learn a certain amount about the outlaw gang who inhabited that region, and especially about the two men who ran that gang. You and your partner I believe it was, Mr. Curry."

Kid was starting to feel slightly pressured here. "Yes, Mr. Finney, Heyes and I ran Devil's Hole but that was a number of years ago now and we've both paid our..."

"Oh yes, yes, I realize that," Finney quickly put him at his ease. "I was after a larger fish then so other than a certain professional curiosity I had no interest in pursuing the matter further at that time. The case I was working on came to a close and I returned home to continue with my own affairs.

"Now this new situation has arisen and I once again find myself in your interesting country. I picked up the trail of our miscreant in New York a few months ago and have been following him on a rather steady trail here to Colorado."

"Why would he be coming here?" Harry asked. "I would have thought New York would offer better pickings than this little flyspeck of a town."

Jed sent Harry a mild frown at the insult to his home town but Harry just looked at him and shrugged.

"What?" he asked. Jed simply shook his head.

"In many ways I would agree with you, Mr. Briscoe," Finney acknowledged. "but the closer we got to Colorado the more buzz I was hearing about a rather large and prestigious poker game which takes place in Denver in approximately a month's time. Invitation only. Have you gentlemen heard of this game?"

Jed sighed and almost groaned into his beer mug. "Yup," he admitted. "I gotta admit that Heyes would love to get an invitation to that game but at the same time, dreading it. Makes it kinda' hard ta' live with him sometimes."

"Indeed." Finney smiled knowingly. "It would appear that it has also caught the attention of our criminal and I believe that he is in Denver at this moment laying the ground work for this very coveted invitation for himself."

"Then why aren't you in Denver drawing him out?" Harry asked this obviously inferior detective. No wonder his superiors ship him over-seas every chance they get. "Seems like a waste of time to me for you to be loitering around out here."

Finney sent Harry a tolerant smile. "It would indeed seem the more prudent choice of action," he agreed. "until I was able to get a look at the invitation list. Much to my surprise I came across a name that was vaguely familiar; Mr. Hannibal Heyes."

A second of silence followed this announcement as once again Jed and Harry exchanged a look that was both skeptical and confused at the same time.

"Heyes has been invited to the Denver game?" Harry asked.

"He never said anythin' about gettin' an invite," Jed commented.

"Perhaps it slipped his mind," Finney suggested.

Jed and Harry both laughed.

"Not much slips Heyes' mind, and definitely not somethin' like that," Jed countered. "Are you sure the invites have been mailed?"

Finney nodded. "Oh yes. Although I did note that Mr. Heyes' invitation had yet to be confirmed. Still it was enough to plant the seeds of an idea and I began to do some research on The Devil's Hole gang and their two infamous leaders." Finney smiled at Jed in a way that caused some discomfort to the former outlaw, like he was nekked under a magnifying glass. "I had heard enough about Mr. Heyes' proficiency at the poker table from my previous time spent in Wyoming to feel that he had possibility. Further research now proved my suspicions more than correct. Indeed, both yourself and your partner have quite the reputation concerning the games of chance and the art of the con. Then imagine my surprise when I discover that not only are you both now free men, but have a investigation and security business of your own on the go.

"I felt that the side trip to Brookswood in order to speak to you gentlemen was in order. As you have already surmised Mr. Curry, I would like to hire you both to assist me in identifying this scoundrel and catching him at his own game."

"That's all well and good Mr. Finney," Jed told him. "but Heyes ain't here and again, he made no mention of an invite to that game."

"Aye, and that's a rub for sure," the Yard man concurred. "Is there some way to get in contact with him? Find out when he intends to return. Perhaps even discuss this situation with him."

"I donno, Mr. Finney." Jed sat back showing obvious reluctance. "Heyes is on his honeymoon and I wouldn't want him feelin' like he had to get back here. Besides, he said nothin' ta' me about an invite so if he did get one then he probably decided he wasn't gonna go."

"And why would that be since you said yourself that he coveted the invitation?"

"It's an awful expensive buy-in," Jed pointed out. "He may have felt that his income could not support putting up that much money on a poker game. He's a family man now and has other responsibilities."

"Ah yes, of course." Finney thought about it for a moment. "I could wire the Yard and request at least a portion of the buy-in expense. If this leads to a capture it would be well worth it. I'm sure there would still be some expenses that your company would be responsible for but at least now it would be for company business and not just a prestigious poker game."

"Yeah," Jed still sounded skeptical. "I suppose I can get a message to him about all this. I am expecting them back before the date of the game, but the officials would need confirmation before then." Another heavy sigh, then a decision. "I'll see what I can do Mr. Finney. I know the Brown Palace has one of those telephone things and I'd bet that the hotel close to Silky's home in San Francisco would have one as well. Just gotta find out which one."

"I can do that Mr. Curry," Finney offered. "The Brown Palace itself would know which other hotels in the country have telephones and would even know how to get through to it."

Jed nodded. "Okay. No guarantees though. I ain't agreein' on nothin' until I discuss it with my partner first."

"Completely understood, Mr. Curry," Finney agreed. He downed the last of his whiskey and stood up to go. "I will be in touch. Indeed, if you let me know when Mr. Heyes is going to be in San Francisco I could make the call myself."

"Ah, I don't think that's a good idea," Jed surmised. "Ya' see Heyes is kind of the suspicious type. He don't know you and if he has already decided he don't want to join the game then it might be better if I bring it up. Denver is not that far away. Once I can set up a time, I'll come in and make the call myself."

"Fair enough," Finney agreed and held out his hand for shaking. "I'll get back to Denver and settle in. I'll send you my contact information when I get there."

"Fine."

"Good day Mr. Curry, Mr. Briscoe."

Farewells were exchanged and the Yard detective took his leave. Jed and Harry sat down again and ordered another couple of beers.

"That was interesting," Harry commented. "Do you think Heyes even received an invitation or is this guy just trying to set up his own con? We should have asked for his credentials."

"Yeah. I donno," Jed admitted. "But one thing's for sure. I better get a telegram sent to Silky pretty quick. Whether this Mr. Finney is for real or not, Heyes is gonna need a head's up.

Xxx

They were standing in each others arms on the porch of their home.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright out here all on your own?" Jed asked his young wife.

Gov was all tacked up and waiting patiently at the hitching rail by the steps. He had begun to recognize the pattern with these two humans and he found it a bit of an adjustment to make after being used to the jump and run routine that had been typical during their recent adventures with this human and his male friend. The new routine with the female human was more a matter of hurry up and wait than hurry up and go. It did try a horse's patience.

Gov sighed and concluded it with a pointed snort, then sat down on a back hoof and resigned himself to wait.

"Of course I'll be alright," Beth chided her over-protective husband. "I'm a rancher's daughter remember. I'm quite accustomed to looking after livestock."

"I know that," Jed continued, "but you'll be out here all alone. I don't think I should leave you here. Why don't you hitch up Daisy and go stay at your folks place until it's time ta' come into town for the weddin'?"

"Then what about Karma and Percy?" Beth asked reasonably. "Someone needs to be here to feed them supper and breakfast." She smiled and patted him on the chest. "Don't be silly. I'll be fine. In case you have forgotten, I do know how to use a rifle—remember?"

"Ho ho!" Jed laughed. "How could I forget? Okay. I'll see you in town on the big day."

"Yes," Beth agreed. "but don't you be running amok! Just because it's a bachelor party doesn't give you leave to be getting drunk and carousing with the ladies. Besides, somebody has to watch out for Harry."

"Yes ma'am," Jed teased her. "No gettin' drunk or carousin' with ladies. Well, unless it's one lady in particular..."

"Oh really?" Beth teased him. "You have a particular lady in town who..."

Jed shut his wife's mouth with a kiss. She began to giggle as his hands moved down her back and gave her buttocks a squeeze.

"There is a particular lady," he breathed into her ear. "but she ain't in town."

"Oh no?" Beth asked between kisses. "Where is she then?"

"She's right here," Jed informed her.

He picked her up by the waist and swung her around to set her up on the hand railing of the porch. He nuzzled into her neck and their kisses became more passionate. Jed supported her there with one hand, but the other made a run for the money, lifting her skirt and trying to maneuver its way around her bloomers.

Beth had stopped giggling now as passion took hold. She trusted him to not let her fall and leaning back she wrapped her legs around him to pull him in close.

A wailing from inside the open door was like a bucket of ice water dousing the heat of passion. Both parents groaned.

"Just let him be," Jed whispered. "He'll be alright for a few minutes."

"No no, I can't," Beth insisted as she pushed her husband away from her. "He's probably hungry."

"Then he can wait..."

"I can't do this while he's crying," Beth insisted. "Let me tend to him."

She slipped out of Jed's arms and walked into the house to quiet her son. Jed stood leaning against the support post, breathing heavily and feeling frustrated. He looked over at Gov who was staring at him and, Jed was sure, laughing at him as well.

"What?" he asked his horse. "Just 'cause you're a gelding..."

Standing up straight, he adjusted himself and walked carefully into the house. Beth was settled into the rocker in the nursery with her son contentedly suckling.

Beth smiled up at her husband as his form filled the door frame.

"Sorry," she told him. "Let me finish feeding him. I'll give him a cool bath and get him changed and settled in, then we can..."

"No, that's alright darlin'," Jed came in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He cupped his son's head in his hand and then stood up. "I best be gettin' on. I'm already runnin' a little late. I'll see you both in town for the weddin'."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Love you!" Beth called after the retreating back.

"Love you too," came back the fading response.

Jed awkwardly walked down the steps and untying the ever patient Gov, he began to lead the gelding along the dirt road that would take them into town. He didn't quite know what he was feeling at this point, other than uncomfortable.

Staying celibate had been difficult enough before he and Beth got married but he had agreed to it and he understood the reasons for it. He'd managed and he had a lifetime ahead of him for making love to his wife. He knew that knowledge was what had kept him honest. He hadn't been disappointed either. Beth was inexperienced, but she was also very willing to learn and try different things. She not only didn't mind the more exotic things he had introduced her to, she actually seemed to enjoy them and had even come up with some smooth moves of her own. Jed foresaw a future of sexual pleasures he had only dreamed of when carousing with the more jagged prostitutes.

But now...damn. He tried not to be frustrated, not to feel slighted. T.J. was still a new infant—of course he was going to demand the majority of Beth's attentions. But it seemed to happen every time! He and Beth would just be getting into it when the baby would cry and instantly Jed would be forgotten about. Or Beth was simply too tired to be interested in sexual playtime. She'd promise to come back to him after T.J. had been fed, or changed or simply cuddled back to sleep, but inevitably she would end up falling asleep herself and Jed would be left tending to his own need.

He felt left out. He felt ignored, and then he felt guilty about feeling that way. Truth be known, he was disappointed. He and Beth had wanted a large family and despite their first failure, it did look as though more children would not be a problem for them. If they could ever get back to the pleasure of making them, that is. But the raising of them? Jed began to doubt his ability and his patience to handle a house full of children, especially if it meant a serious curtailment of sexual pleasures.

He sighed as he continued to walk towards town. By the way things were calming down he figured he would be able to mount up and start riding soon but he was in no hurry to put that to the test. His mind wandered to Flo's establishment and he absently smiled with fond remembrance of his regular visits there. Maybe he could...no, no! He stopped himself thinking along those lines and then instantly felt guilty again for even considering it. He knew himself that his comment at Bridget and Steven's home about using a prostitute wasn't really cheating was far from the truth. He had simply been trying to make light of Harry's upcoming nuptials and of course it had fallen flat. He knew it was wrong. Another reason he had blocked that thought was a strictly physical one. If he allowed that kind of meandering to take over, he'd never be able to mount up and actually ride into town.

This was awful, and totally unexpected. Nobody told him about this aspect of family life. Oh he knew that raising children was a lot of work and parents had to make sacrifices, he knew that—of course. But sacrifices in the marriage bed? That had never occurred to him. He began to have a little more understanding and even sympathy for those married men who found their way over to Flo's place of business on a regular basis. He didn't see himself as one of those men; he hoped he had more respect for his wife than that. But he could now understand it.

Another heavy sigh. He wondered if this was something he could talk to David about. Or even if he should. David was more than just his doctor, he was a good friend who often had insights to issues that were not necessarily medical. But did he really want to admit to this? He felt like such a lout feeling jealous of his own son, how could he even admit to that out loud? No, he'd keep this to himself. He was just being selfish and inconsiderate. Beth still loved him, she was just tired, that's all. Once T.J. got a little older, they'd be right back at it again. And then she'd be pregnant again and it would start all over—oh crap!

Of course they had discussed taking measures to plan their children and though he had agreed to it, he did feel uncomfortable about going that route. It wasn't the fact that it was illegal. Truth be told he really didn't care about that. What difference did it make to the law what he and his consenting wife did in the privacy of their own home? No, it was simply the idea of using a preventative with his own wife. It still made him feel like it was dirty, disrespectful. Like he was simply using her body for his own pleasure and not actually making love to her.

Beth couldn't see his problem with it and he was trying very hard to see it from her side of things. For one thing, it certainly would make their lives a whole lot easier. To be able to space them out so that they wouldn't be dealing with one pregnancy after another? Yes. As Jed walked beside his horse and tried to ignore the aching in his groin his feelings on this matter began to shift. Maybe it wasn't so disrespectful after all.

And they had talked about adopting. They could adopt an older child, like Sally. One who wouldn't be quite so demanding as a newborn. Both he and Beth had agreed on doing that at least once and possibly more. They could have a large family and still get their digs in too. Have a baby, then adopt an older one. Have a baby then adopt an older one. Yes! This could work.

Jed grinned. He was feeling a whole lot better about this situation already. Turning to his horse, he let Gov come to a halt beside him and giving the horse a pat on the neck, he collected the reins and easily swung aboard.

"Okay, young man," Jed said to the gelding. "At least I can still get a good gallop with you."

Giving Gov a nudge with his heels, the horse swung into an easy lope and they completed the trip to town in style.

xxx

"C'mon Harry!" Kid complained. "You're gonna be late for your own party if you don't get a move on!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Harry assured him. "Gotta make sure I look presentable. It's not an everyday event; a man getting married."

"This is a party Harry, not the actual wedding," Jed pointed out. "Nobody expects ya' to be all spiffed up."

"Just let me check my..."

Jed reached his limit and grabbing Harry by the arm he dragged him away from the mirror and herded him out the door of the hotel room.

"Ya look fine!"

"Alright alright," Harry straightened his tie as best he could while Jed hustled him down the hallway. "What ya' in such a dang blasted hurry for?"

"I'm hungry!"

The two men clomped down the stairs and into the lobby of the hotel. Jed made a bee line for the door and missed Harry taking a detour towards the front desk.

"You sure everything is in order for the weddin' night?" the groom-to-be asked Albertto.

Albertto gave a look of resigned indignation. "How many times you ask me? Of course everything..."

"Will you come on!" Jed had done a quick about face and grabbed hold of Harry's arm again.

"It's an important night Kid!" Harry insisted. "Have to make sure..."

"Everything's fine," Jed assured him as they headed out the door and onto the street. "Albertto may not be the sharpest nail in the woodpile but he's done enough weddin' suites by now to keep even you happy. C'mon!"

Entering the noisy smoke filled saloon, Jed simply sent Bill a quick greeting, not wanting to give Harry any excuses to get sidetracked yet again. How this man ever stayed focused enough to follow a lead from crime to perpetrator was beyond Jed. The detective had the attention span of a scared rabbit. He hurried Harry along to the back room where everyone congregated for the private parties. With a slight apprehension that the room might actually be empty, Jed opened the door and pushed his friend inside.

A huge cheer went up, startling Harry and alleviating Jed's fears.

"Here he is!"

"About time!"

"Beginnin' ta think you was gonna miss yer own bachelor party!"

Harry grinned with delight at the fine turn out. Truth be known he'd been a bit concerned as well that nobody would show up.

Clara, Matilda and Susie were quick to home in on the groom. Surrounding him with their sensuous embraces they floated him away from Jed and somehow managed to get all four of them settled into the loveseat.

"Hi Harry," Susie purred as she ran her hand over his hair. "ready to have a good time tonight?"

"Oh well, ah, sure!" Harry smiled. "That's what we're here for isn't it?"

"Just so long as it ain't too good a time," Emmett cautioned him while at the same time handing him a beer. "Pa told us ta' keep an eye on you."

"Of course!" Harry assured his future brother-in-law, "Not too good a time. Ha ha, I wouldn't do that to my little peach!"

Jed breathed a sigh of relief that this little shindig had actually come together. Thank goodness for friends who didn't mind showing up for a party, especially when there was free food and beer in the offering. Leaving Harry to fend for himself, Jed headed over to the center table for a beer and a meat sandwich and began to make the rounds.

"Howdy Wheat," Kid greeted his old compatriot. "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah well, what are friends for huh?" Wheat mumbled. "A'sides, good way ta round out the season before headin' south."

"Too bad you can't meet up with Heyes," Jed commented. "but I'm figurin' they'll be long gone by the time you and Kyle get down there."

"I'm figurin' the same thing, Kid," Wheat informed him. "Why'd ya' think we're hangin' around? Kill some time with some free beer and head south next week."

"Aw come on," Jed took mock offense. "I thought you an' Heyes was gettin' along fine these days."

"Yeah yeah we are," Wheat assured him. "but I get enough a' him when we're workin' for 'em. Don't need to be bumpin' inta 'em durin' our time off."

"You're gonna hurt his feelings."

Wheat snorted. "Like hell."

"Yep." Jed looked around. "Where's Kyle?"

Wheat snorted again. "That little fool is all love sick over a little lady he met a while back."

"Oh yeah? Again?" Jed asked. "Not another saloon gal I hope."

"Nope," Wheat smirked. "Isabelle's little sister."

"What!" Jed nearly choked on his sandwich. "He ain't serious!"

"Hell, you know Kyle," Wheat said, "a gal winks at 'em and he's stakin' out the mercantile fer a weddin' ring."

"He better not go stealin' any rings now," Jed warned. "That'd be a real mess after everything we've been through."

"Naw," Wheat shrugged it off. "He's still got the last one he stole fer that farmer's daughter right a'fore he got locked up. Surprise, surprise that she didn't wait fer 'em."

"Yeah well..."

"Besides," Wheat continued. "We're headin' south. By the time we get back up this way she'll a got herself hog tied and branded by one a them farm hands who keep sniffin' around her."

"Did I hear somebody say something about staking out the mercantile?" came a deep voice from behind the two ex-outlaws.

"Oh ah, howdy there Lom," Wheat shuffled. "Naw, we was just ah, chewin' the fat here. Nothin' serious."

"Uh huh."

Jed smiled at the two men who had come to join them and nodded a greeting.

"Hey Lom, Kenny. Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't have missed this for the world boys," Lom commented with just a touch of irony.

"Never thought we'd see the day," Kenny added. "It's almost like witnessing an historical event."

All four men turned their gazes towards Harry who was being hand fed a sandwich by one lovely lady and offered beer by another.

"Yeah," Jed commented. "So! Martha and Sarah come with you?"

"Martha's here," Lom told him. "She's looking forward to spending some time with Belle and is all eager to meet the new babe."

Jed beamed, a new father's pride still close to the surface.

"Sarah stayed home this trip," Kenny said with some regret. "She was hoping to meet the new arrival as well, but the three boys are back East and Evelyn has school. We thought it best not to pull her out of class for this."

"Yeah, a' course," Jed agreed. "Maybe next summer you can all come by again. Heyes and Miranda will have had their new one by then so you can meet everyone at once."

"Heyes and Randa?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah," Jed confirmed. "He found out when we got back from Devil's Hole. Didn't he tell ya'?"

"Not a word." Kenny looked slightly disappointed.

"Well I only knew about it because Martha and Belle stay in touch," Lom grumbled. "That old reprobate wouldn't tell his own mother he was gonna be a pa if somebody didn't twist his arm first."

"Don't take it personal Kenny," Jed told him. "You know what Heyes is like."

Kenny nodded. "Odd that he would take her on such an extended trip at such a time," he said. "Is it safe?"

Jed shrugged. "David didn't think there would be a problem."

"Sarah had quite a hard time during the first few months with Evelyn," Kenny volunteered. "She sure wouldn't have been up to a trip like that while pregnant."

"I donno, Beth seemed ta' handle it alright," Jed countered. "She was throwin' up a bit but Belle helped her get through that."

"Sarah threw up a lot!" Kenny emphasized. "It got to where she couldn't even look at jellied ham hocks without..."

"Ah, look there's Kyle and Ames," Wheat announced. "I think I'll go over and talk ta them fer a while."

"Yeah," Lom agreed. "I need another beer."

The two men quickly made an exit.

"What scared them off?" Kenny asked.

Jed shrugged.

"Oh Kenny," Jed suddenly thought about something. "You know anything about Scotland Yard?"

Kenny gave a little laugh. "I know I wouldn't want them looking for me," he commented. "They're a top notch police force."

"Yeah?" Jed asked. "Are they likely ta' send an agent all the way over here ta' track down a con artist?"

"They might," Kenny surmised. "I've known them to not let go of a lead no matter where it takes them. Leaving the country won't save you if you've got Scotland Yard on your trail. I warned Heyes about that when he was contemplating running out on his parole and heading over that way with Mrs. Stewart. Not sure if that is what dissuaded him or not, but he would have been in real trouble if those fellas had been sent after him." Kenny stopped talking then and sent his friend a suspicious look. "Why are you asking me about Scotland Yard? Don't tell me you and your partner are somehow in trouble with them too!"

"No, of course not!" Jed insisted. "How would we have managed that?"

Kenny shrugged. "How should I know? You two did a lot of things you shouldn't have been able to do. One more wouldn't have been a huge surprise."

Jed smiled. "Thank you."

Kenny sent him a look.

"No, but seriously," Jed got back down to business. "There was this Scotland Yard fella come around askin' questions yesterday. At least he said he was with Scotland Yard. I was just wonderin', cause it didn't seem too plausible ta' me that they would send an agent all the way over here just to catch some card sharpin' conman, so I got ta' thinkin' that it might be someone tryin' ta' set us up. Said he'd heard about me and Heyes startin' up a detective agency and wanted Heyes ta' accept an invite into that big poker game in Denver in order to catch this guy."

"What would he be setting you up for?" Kenny asked. "You're not wanted."

"Yeah I know," Jed conceded. "but, you know, after that scare with them fellas kidnappin' Heyes and all that, I figure we can't be too careful. There could still be someone out there with a lot of money and a big grudge who will go to a lot of trouble and expense to get his hands on us. Just thought I best do some checkin'."

Kenny nodded. "You're right," he agreed. "it is best to check. I wouldn't be surprised if this man is legit but I can check him out if you want. Send some telegrams, ask some questions."

"Would ya' Kenny? That would be great. I don't like ta' bother Heyes while he's on his honeymoon, but either way he should know that someone is askin' after him."

"Don't worry him with this just yet," Kenny suggested. "Give me a chance to do some digging. What's the man's name?"

"Finney," Jed informed him. "Kevin Finney."

Kenny nodded and gave Jed a pat on the arm.

"As soon as I get home I'll check it out," Kenny assured him. "Now, how about another beer. And those sandwiches look awfully tasty."

The evening progressed with more people arriving and by 8:00 the party was in full swing. David and Steven arrived together with Joe Morin dropping in shortly after that. He was followed by two strangers dressed in suits and fedoras who made a direct line to first the beer and sandwiches and then to Harry.

Harry was overjoyed.

"Boys, boys!" Harry greeted them as he staggered to his feet. "Glad you could make it!"

"Sure thing Briscoe!"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world."

The three men shook hands all around as Jed came over to meet the newcomers. He had to admit to some curiosity about anyone he didn't know showing up at the party.

"Kid!" Harry greeted him enthusiastically. "These are my two good friends, Larry and Barry."

"Larry and Barry?" Jed questioned.

Three wide grins faced him. "We're Bannerman men!"

"Ohh," Jed nodded as they shook hands. "I gotta admit the suits kinda' gave it away."

"They did?" Harry looked confused.

Larry and Barry looked blank.

"So," Jed tried to make conversation. "You fellas actually catch criminals do you?"

All three puffed up.

"Sure do," Larry answered with pride. "Just last week we closed a very important case."

"Yes siree," Barry confirmed. "Took over a year to get the evidence on those rascals but we did. Nobody's safe with Bannerman men around!"

"Yeah well, knowin' Harry as well as I do, I can believe that," Jed responded.

"See boys?" Harry preened. "Even Kid Curry knows he's gotta watch his step when I'm around."

"Yeah!" Larry slapped Harry on the back. "I'll drink to that!"

"So will I!" Barry piped in.

Three glasses clanked and were promptly drained of their contents.

It was Barry's turn to give Harry a congratulatory slap. "You sure showed those two," he commented with a laugh. "You impressed the hell outa us when we found out how you had those 'high and mighty' outlaws tucked neatly in your back pocket."

"Who'd have thought that ole' Harry Briscoe would have Heyes and Curry at his beck and call!" Larry agreed. "I knew there had to be a legitimate reason why a fine agent like you wasn't getting your quota of cases closed. It was because you were working undercover with Heyes and Curry all along and everything had to be kept hush hush." A conspiratory jab on the arm followed this statement. "You sure showed them! Yeah, nobody can keep a secret like Harry Briscoe!"

"Really?" Jed commented with a pointed look to the guest of honour. "Curry and Heyes in your back pocket all this time."

"Not surprised you didn't know," Larry assured the younger man. "None of us knew until ole' Harry here had to own up to it at that hearing a few years back. Why, we can only imagine how many cases he's solved but couldn't take credit for because he had to protect his snitches."

"Snitches?"

"Yessir!" Barry confirmed. "Harry here is an unsung hero. I sure hope Heyes and Curry realize they owe their lives to this man!"

"Not that their lives are worth much anymore!" Larry piped in and the two men fell into each other laughing.

Another pointed look from Jed had Harry squirming.

"Ahh, fellas," Harry broke in on their revelry. "I'd like ya' to meet one of my ah...my...hmmm..."

"Friends, Harry," Jed suggested.

"Yeah yeah. Boys, this here is Kid Curry."

The two men sobered and stared at the Kid in mild disbelief.

Jed smiled and extended a hand for shaking. "Howdy."

"You're Kid Curry?" Barry asked him.

"People generally call me Jed now, but..."

Barry and Larry looked at each other and took to laughing again.

"Good one Harry!" Larry snorkeled.

"Yeah!" Barry seconded. "Like you'd actually invite a low life like Curry to your bachelor party!"

"Always the kidder ain't ya' Harry!"

The two men went to back slapping Harry once again and even included Jed in the merry making this time around.

"You're a good sport for going along with it!" Larry praised the Kid. "But we aren't quite that gullible."

"Yes!" Barry agreed. "We may have been born at night..."

"...but not last night!" they both finished off.

"I donno 'bout you Larry, but I need some more beer."

"I'm right with ya' there Barry, time for more beer."

The two men staggered off leaving Harry to face the music.

"Harry..."

"Oh now Kid, you can't take..."

"Harry!" Matilda snuck in under Harry's arm. "Enough chatting with these silly men, come back and join us, it's time to put on a show!"

Matilda directed Harry towards the makeshift stage for some song and dance while Harry grinned his relief at yet another narrow escape. Jed watched him go then turned to look back at the refreshment table where more beer pitchers and sandwich platters had conveniently materialized. He watched in amazement as the two Bannerman men refreshed their refreshing, then they moved on and became involved in a conversation with Wheat.

Harry was being amply entertained by Matilda and didn't look like he needed rescuing so Jed headed over to his group of preferred friends. There appeared to be an engrossing conversation going on between Kenny, Steven and David so Jed was naturally drawn to it.

"I don't know," Kenny was saying. "There is a larger prison under construction in Rawlins but it all seems to have come to a standstill. In the meantime the prison in Laramie is becoming more and more overcrowded. We have two, sometimes three inmates per cell and it's a bad situation all around."

"I can certainly see where it would be a problem," David agreed. "Overcrowding under the best conditions leads to confrontations but in a prison it must be like sitting on a powder keg."

"Good thing Heyes is no longer there," Jed commented. "He had a difficult time as it was with his own cell. Can't imagine him actually sharing with anyone."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "He doesn't know how lucky he is to be out of it now. All the more reason he keeps his nose clean. I'm getting less and less support from the governor's office. Their attitude seems to be that the new prison will solve all our problems and yet the construction of that prison has ground to a halt."

"They're still fortunate to have you as the warden there," Steven pointed out. "At least you're trying to help some of these inmates get through their time."

"I'm trying," Kenny agreed. "but as I said, I'm getting less and less support. They put me in there because they felt I had some sound ideas for keeping the prison running smoothly, but now they seem to think my methods are too soft. Yet we have had fewer confrontations and fewer escape attempts since I took over." He shook his head with some disappointment. "Bureaucrats! The penal board seems to be ignoring my results in favour of stronger discipline and tighter controls. Sometimes I feel like I'm hitting my head against the wall."

"Havin' you in there has gotta be better than someone like Mitchell," Jed commented. "At least you're tryin'. And once Heyes gets back we can get serious about helpin' ya' out with some of them fellas."

Kenny nodded as he took a drink. "Yes. I already have a couple of young fellas in mind who could benefit from the program. One is due out next month, the other in four months. Is Jesse going to be here tonight? I wouldn't mind discussing with him the possibility of them coming to work out at the ranch."

"He might," Jed told him. "Though it is gettin' kinda late for him. I know he'll be at the weddin' though."

"Okay."

Nobody in this group was really paying much attention to the raucous song and dance that was going on at the other end of the room. The tinny piano music accentuated by the laughter of the gals and the various gentlemen whooping and hollering along with the entertainment had simply become the accepted background. People were having a difficult enough time hearing their own conversations let alone what other's were saying. That is until a previously innocuous conversation took a turn for the worse, and voices began to rise in anger.

"You mean you're the low down dirty thieving outlaw who put a bullet in his lung?" Larry was yelling in Wheat's face.

Wheat's complexion was turning red as both his voice and his anger rose. "You're conveniently forgettin' that he done the same to me and then some!"

"But you're just a low down dirty thieving outlaw!" Barry parroted Larry. "You destroyed the career of an outstanding lawman..."

"Outstanding lawman my ass!" Wheat threw back. "Morrison's a murderin' bastard! He deserved..."

And that's when the fists started flying.

At first Wheat found himself outnumbered as both Larry and Barry landed punches at the same time. Wheat was on the ground, taking a chair down with him just as Kyle and Ames dashed to the aideof their friend and the two Bannerman men got tackled from behind. More chairs clattered to the floor and the heavily laden table was jarred to the side as all five adversaries found themselves prone on the floor but still fighting.

Feminine screams and masculine yells took over from the song and dance while the ladies of the evening scrambled to get out of the way. This eventuality wasn't new to them and all three were quick to dash out the door to safer ground until things cooled down.

Lom and Jed jumped into the melee with the intentions of breaking it up and Harry, seeing his opportunity to do the right thing, joined them. Unfortunately Harry grabbing on to Larry and pulling him up off Ames only resulted in Larry swinging around and landing his best punch of the evening. Harry staggered back, tripped over someone's leg and fell into Jed, knocking both of them into the table.

The table tipped, sending the men, the platter of sandwiches and the beer pitchers all crashing to the ground, but not before they had hit some marks on the way down. Jed found himself deluged with beer as that same pitcher bounced off Harry's head, then hit the floor and spewed the remaining contents over the other combatants. Jed's first thought was to get to Harry and pull the groom-to-be out of the battle, but he slipped on the wet floor and ended up landing on top of him instead.

In the meantime Lom got hold of Ames and had flung him over to the outskirts where he bounced against the wall and slid to the ground. He sat there in a stupor, too drunk to bother trying to return to the fray. Barry was on his back with Wheat straddling him and trying to punch him in the face but considering the ex-outlaw was seeing two faces, neither of which would hold still, he succeeded in punching the floorboards more often than his intended target.

Larry jumped onto Wheat's back with the idea of pulling him off Barry but then Kyle grabbed hold of Larry, lost his balance and the whole pile collapsed. Everybody scrambled to get a foothold on the wet and slippery wood then instantly changed their tactics and dove to the floor instead, covering their heads as three loud reports from a handgun ended the brawl.

At first, the only sounds were heavy breathing and groans coming from under the overturned table. Those that could, raised their eyes to see Joe Morin with the smoking handgun still pointed at the ceiling and they all groaned for a different reason. Were they going to be spending the rest of the night over in the jailhouse?

"Come on everyone!" Lom took control of the situation. "On your feet. Party's over."

"Aw shoot Lom," Wheat complained. "we was just havin' some fun."

"Yeah, I know what kind of fun you boys get up to when you've been drinkin'," Lom countered. "Time to call it a night. It's gettin' late anyway."

"Hell, it can't be no later 'en 10:00," Kyle complained as he staggered to his knees. "We ain't barely begun yet."

"It's after midnight," Joe informed them. "Get on over to your hotel rooms and sleep it off. Big day tomorrow."

"Aw hell!" Wheat grumbled. "C'mon Kyle. Get on yer feet."

"I am on my feet."

"No you ain't, yer on yer knees."

"Oh yeah. Hey, where's Ames? Oh—there he is."

Barry and Larry were busy brushing off each other's suits before staggering around the room looking for their fedoras. Then most of the combatants gathered together their gear and as a group ambled their way out the door and over to the hotel.

David, Steven and Kenny had wisely stayed out of the battle, leaving it up to the lawmen present to do what they did best. David's main concern at this point was for people who hadn't even been at the party.

"It's good that you stopped the fight Joe," he commented. "but what about the people upstairs? Those shots could have gone right through the ceiling."

"Aw no," Joe assured him. "they never rent out that room when there's a party booked in here. Too many of them end up just like this. I'd a never fired a shot if I hadn't known that."

David smiled. "Good man. Oh no..."

Jed was in the process of pulling the table off Harry who did not appear to be moving.

"Hey Harry," Jed slapped the guest of honour a couple of times on the cheek. "C'mon Harry, wake up."

David came over and knelt down opposite Jed. He lifted the detective's eyelids and ran his hands over the beer sodden head to look for any serious injuries.

"He's just knocked out," the doctor finally stated. "Still, he better spend the night over at my place. A concussion can be nasty."

"Yeah, I know," Jed grumbled. "This is just great. Looks like he's gonna have quite a shiner there too. Just in time for his weddin'!"

"Uh huh," David agreed. "Come on everyone—give me a hand. Best to keep him prone. It's a good thing all the ladies and children are staying over at Hannibal's place otherwise this would not do at all."

Jed snorted as they lifted Harry up and began the procession towards David's house.

"What's Trish gonna think 'a this?"

David gave a wry smile. "She's used to this. You spent plenty a hung over night at our house as I recall."

"Yeah well, I suppose ya' got me there."

"Did you bring a change of clothes with you Jed?"

"Oh yeah. Beth always insists," he answered.. "Why?"

"Because you smell like a brew house on a Friday night," David informed him. "Which I suppose is fitting, considering."

"Oh yeah," Jed conceded. "Maybe my wife does have a point. Heyes and I are so used to travellin' light that I just don't think about bringin' extras."

"Yes, married life changes us all," David prophesied as he readjusted his hold on an arm. "I do wonder about this upcoming union. I hope Harry knows what he's getting into."

Jed snorted. "I don't think Harry ever knows what he's gettin' into. He do have a knack for landin' on his feet though. Maybe it's Isabelle we need to be worryin' about. Harry's not the easiest person in the world to live with."

"I don't think any of us are," Lom commented from his leg position. "These two just might be what the other one needed."

"You got a very good point Lom," Jed agreed. "All we gotta do is get him to the church and make sure he stays standin'. Oh jeez, he will be awake by then won't he?"

"I'm awake now," came an irritated grumble from the guest of honour. "and I can hear everything you're sayin'."

Everybody laughed and the unusual procession came to a halt.

"Hey ya' Harry!" Jed greeted him as they hauled the groom to his feet. "How ya' feelin'?"

"Could be better, Kid," Harry grumbled as a hand came up to his bruised eye. "What happened?'

"You got into a brawl," David informed him candidly.

"What?" Harry was indignant. "A Bannerman man never brawls."

"Well you sure did tonight!" Jed told him with a chuckle. "Or at least, ya' tried."

"What do ya' mean?"

"It's just that ya' didn't get very far," Jed explained. "Your two friends there got into a fight with Wheat and you tried to jump in and help."

"Oh," Harry commented as he rubbed his jaw. "Did I?"

"Yessir, you jumped in real quick."

"No, I mean, Did I help?"

"Oh."

Everyone looked the other way.

"Well boys," Kenny perked up. "Since our cargo is now awake, I think I'll be heading back to the hotel. See you fellas in the morning."

"Yeah, alright Kenny," Jed nodded. "We can all meet up for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me," Lom agreed. "I'm sure Martha is back at the hotel by now. So, I'll be seein' ya' later boys."

"Oh, yeah okay Lom," Jed was looking disappointed, but then smiled over at David.

David sighed. "Come on Harry, let's get you back to my place for the night."

"Well what do ya' mean?" Harry asked as he tripped over his own feet. "I got me a room at the hotel, I'll just be..."

"No ya' don't Harry!" Jed grabbed an arm just as Harry was about to fall on his face.

"You're spending the night at my place," David informed him. "You took a nasty knock there."

"That's awfully nice of ya'," Harry slurred and he allowed himself to be assisted over to the doctor's abode.

xxx

"Shhh, quiet," David complained as they tried to get Harry settled. "I don't want to wake up Trish."

They had managed to get Harry settled in the guest room and with him sitting on the edge of the bed, Jed was attempting to pull off the detective's boots.

"Who's Trish?" Harry asked.

"My wife," David whispered. "and I'd appreciate you keeping it down."

Harry dropped his gaze to his groin. "It is down. Hey, just what are you insinuatin'? This is the eve of my weddin' and you think I'm gonna..."

"Shhh, Harry!" Jed told him as he held the taller man back from attacking the doctor. "He meant 'be quiet'! We don't want to wake Trish up,"

"Too late," came the voice and the light from the doorway. "What in the world are you boys doing?" then she stepped back and waved her free hand in front of her face. "Oh my goodness! You reek of beer! Just how much did you drink?"

"Ah, that's me." Jed admitted. "Ah, a pitcher of beer fell on me."

"How did you manage that?" Trish asked quite reasonably.

"Somebody knocked over the table that the pitcher of beer was on and it kinda' landed on me."

"Knocked over the table?"

"A bit of a fight broke out," David explained. "Nothing major, but Harry here did get knocked out so I thought it best he spend the night here with us."

"Oh yes?" Tricia asked. "How quaint."

"I think I'll be gettin' along home. Or at least over to Heyes' place," Jed commented as he inched towards the door. "I'll see ya' all in the mornin'. Bright and early?"

"Yeah Jed sure," David agreed. "You come for breakfast."

"Yeah, okay." Jed smiled as he slipped past Tricia and the look in her eye suggested that he better get out while he could. "'Night."

xxx

Beth was up early on the morning of the wedding. Despite her insistence that she was fine on her own, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy spending the night by herself. She woke up a number of times and on one occasion could even hear a distant thunder storm rumbling its way along the mountain range. Normally she enjoyed hearing the thunder, but not this time. This time it only made her feel even more lonely. She admonished herself for being such a sissy and how ashamed she should be, calling herself a rancher's daughter. Thaddeus beginning to cry and wanting attention almost came as a relief.

Once he was fed she settled him into the smaller bassinet and took the whole bundle with her when she went to the barn to feed the horses their breakfast. They had been left out on the pasture all night as usual during the summer months, but all three were still waiting eagerly by the fence for hay to be thrown in for them. The grass this time of year was dry and didn't hold much nutrition so anything extra they could get, they were happy for.

Beth coughed a little bit as she filled the bucket from the well and hoped that she wasn't coming down with anything. Even T.J. seemed restless and kept rubbing his eyes as though he were still sleepy. The air did feel awfully dry this morning and even the horses were snorting and coughing with the dust that was getting stirred up around their hay.

Picking up the bassinet with one arm and the bucket of water with the other, she waddled her way back into the house and settled in to make herself some coffee and a quick breakfast. That done, she began to hum a little tune to herself for company as she gathered together the dress and other items she and Jed would be needing for the wedding later that day. The plan was to take the carriage to the Double J and meet up with her folks there and then they would all head into town in her father's larger six seater carriage. Then they would all come home that evening and make sure all the animals got tended to. It was going to be a busy day.

Thaddeus started crying again and rubbing his eyes. Beth hoped he wasn't going to be a problem during the ceremony. It'd be just like Jed's son to be good right up until the wedding day and then turn on the tears at the most inappropriate times. She sighed and rubbed her own throat. It was dry and scratchy and again the thought that both she and T.J. might be coming down with a summer cold added to her concern.

She was feeling uneasy and decided it had nothing to do with being out here on her own. Something wasn't right and hearing the horses becoming restless outside in their pasture quickly added to her angst.

She stepped out onto the porch and seeing all three horses pricking their ears in the same direction, she followed their gazes and her heart was instantly in her throat. What had been a bright sunny morning, promising clear blue skies and late summer warmth was now turning dark and ominous. A horizontal streak of orange haze silhouetted the mountain range and thick smoke hung heavy in the sky. A slight change in the wind's direction brought the strong scent of burning wood.

One of the horses neighed shrilly and all three galloped madly around inside their enclosure. They came up to the gate near the barn and nervously circled there, coming into a natural passage with heads and tails up and nostrils blowing.

Beth didn't waste any time. She ran to the barn and grabbing a halter and lead shank she went to the gate of the pasture and slipped in between the planks of the fence. Daisy, recognizing her as her human moved towards her, looking for comfort and reassurance. Beth had to push her away to save herself from being trampled and Daisy did back off but still hovered close. Beth slipped the shank over the filly's neck, then placed the halter on her head and quickly led her out of the pasture.

The other two horses tried to follow, but Beth was quick to shut the gate on them. The last thing she needed was two horses running wildly around the yard while she was trying to hitch the filly up to the surrey. Beth ran to the barn with Daisy trotting along beside her. She slid the large main doors open and thanked Jed for getting the surrey all lined up and easy for her to back the horse between the shafts and get the harness in place.

The two horses out in the pasture galloped frantically back and forth in front of the gate. Why was only one of them being taken from this enclosure? Were they to be left behind to face the fire on their own? Karma called out to her daughter and Daisy answered back. She fought against Beth, wanting to return to her mother, but Beth called her to task and though still sweating and trembling with fear, the golden filly listened to her.

It took all of five minutes for Beth to harness the horse to the surrey, double checked that Daisy was securely tied and then ran into the house to grab T.J. The baby was crying and rubbing his now red eyes but Beth didn't stop to worry about that. She grabbed the bassinet along with the ever ready 'diaper bag' and quickly left the house.

She ran back to the barn, placed the bassinet on the floor in front of the driver's seat and returned to the pasture gate. She slid the bolt open and pulled the gate wide, allowing the two frantic horses to run loose. They headed straight to the barn, thinking that there would be shelter for them there but Beth was right behind them and grabbing the buggy whip, she chased them out and sent them galloping down the dirt track that led off the property.

Daisy was frantic in her desire to join up with them. She reared against her tethering and tried to jump forward but the shank and the brakes on the surrey anchored her in place. She let loose a deep and angry bellow as her feet scrambled on the dirt floor of the barn, digging ruts and sending debris flying into the air. She wanted out! She wanted to join up with the other horses and she couldn't understand what was holding her in place.

Beth became afraid for her son's safety not having considered the possibility that Daisy would fight so violently to get free. The filly reared again, fighting against the tethering and tried to pull back but the surrey again prevented her from moving. She lunged forward in her frustration and came down on her knees. Beth was afraid she was going to fall over and become entangled in the lines but the filly was back on her feet in an instant and stood, trembling and with legs splayed as she tried to figure out her next move.

Beth took advantage of the momentary lull in the storm. She unsnapped the shank and quickly climbed onto the driver's seat of the surrey. Picking up the lines, she made sure she had a solid hold and then released the brake.

Daisy stood still for a moment, not realizing she was now loose. Beth clucked to her and gave her rump a slap with the line and the filly crouched down on her hind quarters and then lunged forward. She reared up and burst from the barn, her feet scrambling to find their stride. Finally they did and she was into a gallop, neighing loudly for her mother to wait for her in their head long dash towards the Double J.

xxx

"J.J.! Sally!"

Belle came down the steps of the front porch and scanned the yard stretching out between the house and the two barns. Ellie came running over with a happy smile and wagging tail, hoping to get some attention. Belle smiled down at her and scratched the dog's ears, not being able to resist the canine manipulation.

"Where have those two gotten to now?" she asked the young hound dog. "You were suppose to be looking out for them."

Ellie barked and began dancing around in her excitement. She jumped up onto the porch then turned and scrambled down the steps again only to turn tail on the matriarch of the household and push herself under the porch steps.

Belle sighed, shaking her head. That dog still hadn't developed any sense. She turned her eyes back towards the first barn and spied her husband stepping out into the morning light.

"Jesse! Have you seen your son?"

Jesse smiled at the suggestion of ownership.

"I thought he and Sally were with you," Jesse answered. "Isn't it time we got ready for town?"

"Yes, it is!" Belle sounded exasperated. "That's why I'm looking for them!" She coughed quite unexpectedly and rubbed her throat. "My the air is dry today. Hopefully we'll get some rain soon."

"Hmm," Jesse nodded as he approached. "I thought I heard thunder during the night, but if there was it sure didn't bring any rain with it."

A muffled yelling along with some small dog yapping coming from under the porch interrupted the weather report and both parents looked back towards the steps, quite sure that they recognized the source of the protesting. The yells and the yapping got louder as the butt end of the hound dog came into view and then began to wiggle its way backwards out from under the porch.

Jesse started to laugh as Belle rolled her eyes. Ellie continued to pull backwards until a tawny head of white blond hair came into view quickly followed by flailing hands and protesting curses. Sally crawled out of her own volition but was still looking slightly incensed at their play time being interrupted. Belle's eye brows rose in disapproval of the language that was coming from her son's mouth while Jesse simply laughed louder. The two small dogs started running in circles, yapping their protests at having their game interrupted.

Once the boy was fully removed from under the porch, Ellie let him go and began barking and dancing around, expecting appreciation for a job well done. Belle quickly stepped forward, grabbed her son by the collar and hauled him to his feet before he could scramble back under the steps again. Sally kept her distance, not wanting to bring the wrath of her grandma down upon her head.

Belle was too focused on her son,

"Look at you!" Belle complained as she began brushing dirt and spider webs off his face and hair. Only then did she take note of Sally trying to be inconspicious. "Both of you! Really Sally! I expected better behaviour from you."

Sally ran a toe through the dirt and looked down at the ground. "Sorry Grandma. We didn't mean any harm."

"What is it about the dirt under porches that so attracts my children?" Belle complained hypothetically.

"Aww Ma!" came the vociferous protest. "We was just playin'! Bad dog Ellie! I thought you were my friend!"

Ellie's expression dropped in disappointment. She thought she had done good.

"Now don't you go blaming Ellie!" Belle reprimanded him and the tail started to wag again. "She was doing her job. Unlike you, young man. You know we have a wedding to go to today.

"I don't wanna go to another stupid wedding!" Jay complained. "I don't even like Harry."

"Manners!" Jesse reminded his son as he gave the dog a good scratching for doing her job. [Ah. Thank you. ;-)] "He's Mr. Briscoe to you."

Jay began to pout. "I don't wanna go to another wedding!"

Belle gave a frustrated sigh. "What are they teaching you at school?" she asked. "My goodness, you'd think we were still living out in the middle of nowhere."

It was at this point that Ellie started to bark again, only this time it was not joyous and playful. It was serious and she meant business. Her hackles went up and her barking took on an urgency as she glared into the distance.

All three [what about Sally?] humans followed her gaze and then all three froze as fear trickled down their backs. The horizon to the east was glowing with more than with just the morning sun. The sky took on a hazy look from the unnatural heat and distant smoke blurred the details.

Jesse broke out of the trance first.

"Belle, grab some necessities from the house," he told her. "I'll get Monty hitched up and you and the children get into town as quickly as you can."

"Yes, of course Jesse," Belle agreed and turning the suddenly cooperative Jay around she powered him up the steps to get thing organized.

Jesse began running to the barn. "Ben! Ben, get out here!"

The hired hand heard the urgency in his boss' tone and was out of the first barn before Jesse even got there.

"What's up Mr. Jordan?" Ben asked.

Jesse gestured to the east. "Fire!"

Ben paled at the word even before he turned to see the distant haze for himself.

"We'll get Berry and Monty out of the pasture," Jesse ordered. "You saddle up Berry and ride into town as fast as you can. Spread the warning as you go but don't leave the road. The word will spread fast enough. I'm sending Belle in with the carriage."

"What about you?" Ben asked as they grabbed halters and made a run for the grass pasture. "You can't stay here!"

"I can and I will," Jesse stated. "I'm going to protect this property for as long as I can. We may have to turn the stock loose to fend for themselves if the fire gets too close. Beth and Jed's place is right in the path of it. Dammit!"

The horses were anxious, not only from the smell of smoke on the breeze, but also because of the humans' behavior.[AE] They were snorting and wild-eyed, but they trusted their people and as Jesse and Ben approached the chosen horses, both Monty and Berry allowed themselves to be haltered and led dancing out of the gate.

Indeed everyone else in the pasture wanted to come and join them, feeling the need of the company of their human caregivers. But Jesse closed the gate on them and left them where they were for the time being. The last thing he wanted was his prime horses trapped inside a barn if the blaze got this far.

Ben and Jesse both ran to the barn with their horses trotting along behind them. It barely took Ben five minutes to throw a saddle on Berry and as the gelding danced and pivoted, the young man swung aboard and booted the horse into a gallop towards town.

It took Jesse a little longer to get Monty hitched up to the surrey but by the time he was done, Belle and the two children were ready to go and waiting for him. [It takes Jesse longer to hitch up a horse to a surrey than Beth? And she also ran into the house and grabbed the baby plus diaper bag as well within the time frame?]

Jesse grabbed the baggage that Belle had quickly thrown together, then lifted his son and hoisted him up onto the seat. He turned to his wife.

"Get into town as quickly as you can," he told her needlessly. "I'll do what I can to secure our home until we get more men out here to stop this thing."

"Yes Jesse, alright," Belle agreed, but her eyes were fearful and she couldn't bring herself to let go of her husband's sleeve. "What about Beth? She and T.J. are still out at their place!"

"I know," Jesse assured her and took her into an embrace. "I'll get warning to her if she doesn't already know."

Ellie began to bark again and both people followed her direction. Three horses were galloping towards them as fast as they could go. Even in the dust, it was clear, one liver chestnut, one golden palomino and one flashy grey came into the yard full speed ahead.

Beth was pulling with all her might to get Daisy to stop, but the filly had her blood up and the bit was in her teeth. All she wanted to do was get back into her familiar pasture with all her buddies and leave that nasty burning smell behind her. She followed Karma and Percy right through the yard and up to the pasture gate where Buck, Fanny and Spike were anxiously welcoming them.

Monty started to dance and wanted to join in with the small herd as it galloped past him, but again ["like Daisy before"?] the brake on the carriage was holding him in place. Being older and wiser and more settled in his mind than the young filly, Monty knew when he was secured and didn't fight against it. He stood still, but he was trembling with the adrenaline rush and every nerve was on fire. He was ready to run. ["On Fire" would make a good title for the chapter. Or "Fired up", or something similar; it can relate to Beth and Jed (and his frustrations), Isabelle, the fight at Harry's stag do,… Only Finney does not quite fir into this fiery theme.]

Jesse ran forward and catching up with the run-away, he grabbed her bridle and pulled her away from the gate.

"Are you alright Beth?" he called to her. [Does "her" grammatically refer to Beth, or to the object of the last sentence (the filly)]

"Yes Papa!" Beth assured him. "but there's fire out on the range!"

"Yes, yes I know," Jesse assured her. "You'll have to get into town with your mother. Pick up whoever you can along the way, but don't leave the road. You hear me?"

"Yes Papa."

"Good!"

Opening the pasture gate, Jesse allowed Karma and Percy to gallop into the safety of a familiar enclosure and familiar friends. The five horses then galloped off to the far end of the field before turning and making sure nothing was chasing them.

"What about the horses?" Beth asked as she turned Daisy away from the gate. "We can't just leave them here!" [And what about the dogs?]

"Don't worry about them!" Jesse told her. "You just get yourselves and the children safely into town. If the fire gets too close I'll turn the horses loose. Buck's an old range horse, he'll know what to do."

T.J. was still crying just to make sure that everyone was aware of how unhappy he was at the treatment he had been receiving this morning. Not only were his eyes and throat burning, but he was being jostled and jerked around in his bassinet without any concern to [for?] comfort and peace of mind. He wailed his protests and yet his mother continued to ignore him.

Beth, with her father's help, got Daisy straightened out and facing the direction of town just as Monty came up level to them. Sally was crying because Fannie was not coming with them and she was certain the fire was going to get her beloved horse. J.J. was busy keeping the two little dogs in the back seat of the carriage with him, thinking that by some miracle his parents wouldn't know they were there. [Ah, I shouldn't have worried J]

Jesse hurried over to his wife and coming up onto the step, he leaned in and gave her a quick hug and kiss.

"Be careful Jesse!" Belle told him.

"I will," Jesse assured her as he stepped back to the ground. "You take care as well. Go quickly and stick to the road!"

"Yes!" Belle nodded and with tears in her eyes, she released Monty's mouth and the little pacer took off like a bolt out of the starting gate [this looks like a slightly scrambles metaphor; bolts shouldn't shoot out of starting gates ;-) Also, starting gates are a mid-20th century invention, so the expression seems too "modern" to me]. Daisy was not far behind him.

xxx

"Harry, sit still."

"This is insulting!" Harry complained. "A man doesn't wear make-up!"

"He does if he don't want his bride ta' know he got into a fight the night before his own weddin'." Jed pointed out after a sip of morning coffee. [going back to that ASJ episode?]

Harry turned his head to respond to that, but Tricia, with a sigh of exasperation, grabbed his chin and turned him to face her again.

"Please Harry, sit still!" Tricia insisted. "I'm almost done. Then no one will be able to tell you have a black eye."

"But what about tonight?" Harry asked, most indignantly. "Isabelle will know when we, when we...well you know."

"Let's just get through the ceremony first Harry, alright?" Tricia suggested as she dabbed on a bit more foundation. "I have a feeling Isabelle will be so relieved that she finally snagged...I mean found the right fella that she won't care about a black eye."

"Yeah Harry," Jed contributed. "Women are funny that way. It's not that ya' got a black eye, it's you ruinin' her big day by showin' up with it that'll get her upset."

Running feet interrupted this discussion as Nathanial galloped down the hallway and into the kitchen. He pulled up a chair, expecting to be instantly fed, when his little brow frowned in confusion.

"Whatcha puttin' make-up on a man for?" he asked quite logically and then began to giggle. "I ain't never seen a man wearin' make-up before!"

"Good heavens Nathan," Tricia commented as she patted powder into the foundation. "what in the world is Miss Carlyle teaching you in school? You know better than to speak like that." [Sounds like all the children go to etiquette school… ;-) Poor Miss Carlyle, lol]

"Why?" asked Jed. "What was wrong with what he said?"

"See?" Harry expostulated before Tricia could answer. "Even the boy knows that men don't wear make-up! This is downright embarrassin'!"

Tricia ignored him as she leaned back to admire her application.

"There! What do you think Jed?"

Jed leaned over and scrutinized his friend's face.

"Well?" Harry asked when Jed wasn't forthcoming.

Jed smiled. "Yeah, it looks good. I mean aside from the eye itself lookin' a little red, the rest of it looks great."

"Let me see!" Harry demanded, suddenly all curious about the outcome.

Tricia handed him her little mirror and Harry gave himself a thorough looking over.

"Oh yeah, that does look good," Harry agreed, then brought his finger up to poke at the skin and flinched at the pain that caused him.

"Don't touch it!" Tricia told him with a laugh. "You'll wipe off all the make-up!"

"How did you learn how to do that?" Jed asked. "And if you tell me that David makes a habit of punchin' you then I think I'll just go outside and shoot myself."

Tricia sent him a look but her retort was cut off by a voice from the hallway.

"I resent that," David commented. "Being a doctor, if I was going to hit my wife I would know how to do it so it wouldn't show!"

"Oh yeah, of course," Jed responded. "What was I thinkin'?"

Harry looked back and forth between the two men, not quite sure if they were serious or not. Tricia's next comment put his mind at ease.

"Oh stop it you two," she scolded as she began to clear away her make-up detritus. "David knows full well that I honed my skills with a make-up brush by helping some of the unfortunate ladies over at Flo's place. I feel so sorry for those girls, some of them get beat up so badly. I know Carl tries to stay on top of it and so does Flo! Nothing against her, she treats her girls very well, but some of the clientele—well, you just never know."

An awkward silence followed that statement as bad memories flooded back into Jed's mind of a time when he was one of those unsavory clients at a whore house. Harry and Nathan who were both equally as ignorant of that long past incident looked back and forth between the others wondering what the discomfort was all about.

"Oh Jed, I'm sorry," Tricia was truly apologetic. "I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm getting to be as bad as Miranda when it comes to putting my foot in my mouth."

Jed smiled. "Yeah well, that's alright Tricia. What's done is done. Can't go back and change it. I'm glad you're able to help those ladies out."

A loud wailing coming from the back bedroom caught everyone's attention and the mood was broken.

"Oh dear," David commented. "Sounds like Eleanor wants her breakfast."

"I want my breakfast!" Nathan seconded.

"Me too!" Jed agreed with a laugh.

"Well, if everybody else is eating!" Harry piped in.

"Oh good heavens!" Tricia complained with a laugh. "I'll take care of Eleanor, David if you could get some bacon on. I don't suppose your family will be here for breakfast, will they Jed?"

"I kinda' doubt that," Jed agreed. "It's not that they have far to come, but you know what it's like gettin' them young'uns corralled and dallied up for these things. I'm sure J.J. and Sally will be giving Belle a run for her money."

"I'm sure," Tricia commented as she disappeared down the hallway to tend to her demanding daughter.

The loud clanging of the school bell stopped everyone in their tracks.

"What's that racket all about?" Harry asked. "It ain't a school day."

Outside they heard a horse galloping along their street and Joe's voice yelling out as he rode by. "Everyone to the schoolhouse! The south range's on fire! Everyone to the schoolhouse!"

David was the first to react, running to his office to grab his emergency medical bag while Jed was on his feet and had Nathan up in his arms in an instant. Tricia quickly scooped up her complaining daughter and hurried back down the hallway towards the kitchen, but she stopped at the open door of her husband's office.

"C'mon," said Jed, encouraging her to keep moving. "Let's all of us get over to the schoolhouse. We'll find out more over there."

"David!" Tricia called out protectively, "I doubt you're going to need medical supplies yet!"

"I'm grabbing a few essentials just in case!" came his voice from the office. "I'll be right there. You get going."

Jed reached over to take Tricia's shoulder and nodded to her to come with them and the group exited the house. Harry sat where he was and stared with some disbelief at the retreating back of his best man.

"But," he loudly protested to the empty room. "today's my weddin' day!"


	3. San Francisco

**San Francisco**

Finally the train pulled into the San Francisco depot and the platform was soon filled with a colorful array of swirling summer dresses and gentlemen's attire as passengers disembarked the cramped quarters of the steaming conveyance.

Heyes gave a hand to his wife to assist her down the steps and both stood to take in their surroundings. Heyes was grinning with the excitement of being in a big city again. Brookswood was fine and dandy for raising a family, and Denver offered some big town entertainment when the desire took hold, but nothing could beat the hustle and excitement of San Francisco.

Even above the loud voices on the platform and the noise of the locomotive they could hear the clanging of street cars and the yelling of vendors attempting to draw in customers to their wares. They were so mesmerized by the sights and sounds around them that a fellow passenger had to politely ask them to move so everyone else could step down off the passenger car.

Heyes was quick to apologize and with a hand placed in the small of his wife's back they moved on towards the holding area to retrieve their luggage. They didn't need to concern themselves with those details though, because on approaching the off-loaded mountain of trunks and bags, the couple was deftly intercepted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Heyes?" came the squeaky inquiry from a dimple faced lad.

Once again Heyes felt a slight chill go down his spine at the casual use of his name, but he smiled and covered the discomfort instantly.

"Yes."

The lad grinned with relief. His boss had sent him on this important errand and he had been stressing all the way here that he was going to mess it up.

"I'm Eli, sir," the lad introduced himself. "Mr. O'Sullivan sent me to meet you."

"Oh! Well that was nice of old Silky," Heyes grinned. "His investments must be doing well these days."

Eli creased his brow in confusion but then simply accepted the comment at face value.

"Yes sir," he agreed, after all, guests of Mr. O'Sullivan were never wrong. "I've already loaded your bags into the back seat and Mr. O'Sullivan suggested that I give you a short tour of the city. He has been detained and cannot receive you right away. Anywhere you would like to go, I'll be pleased to drive you there."

"Ah!" Enlightenment dawned. "That's why he sent you to get us. Didn't want us showing up at his front door while he was conducting business."

"I thought Mr. O'Sullivan was retired," Miranda commented. "Perhaps he's not well."

"Oh, he's alright," Heyes assured her. "I can't remember a day when Silky was ever sick."

"Yes, but he is getting older Hannibal," Miranda persisted. "William never got sick either until...well, perhaps we should stay at a hotel."

"Oh no!" Eli was instantly concerned. This would not look good for him if he returned without his passengers. "That won't be necessary ma'am, he's just umm, busy."

"See?" Heyes was all smug. "He's just busy. Let's go for a ride."

Miranda had been hoping to get situated so she could refresh herself but it looked as though a ride around town was inevitable.

"Alright," she consented, then brightened up as a thought occurred to her. "Let's go down to the wharf! I've always wanted to go down and walk around the fish mongers and the shops but William would never let me. Said it wasn't safe!"

"He was right," Heyes told her. "It's not safe. I should know, Kid and I honed our pick pocketing skills down there. A fine lady such as yourself would make a tempting target."

Miranda snorted most unladylike.

"All the more reason why it would be safe!" she pointed out. "Who better to escort me than an ex-pickpocket who knows all the tricks of the trade. Besides, it'll be fun! Come on Hannibal! You are far too protective sometimes—it'll be fun!"

Heyes and young Eli exchanged glances and she renewed her assault.

Grabbing her husband's arm she shook him playfully. "Oh come on. Don't be such a fuddy-duddy. We don't have to get out of the carriage!"

"Fuddy-duddy!?" Heyes looked incensed.

"Yes!" She increased her hold on his arm and began pulling him towards the indicated carriage. "Let's go!"

"Alright!" Heyes gave in and sent a quick smile to their escort. "To the fish mongers my good man!"

The couple settled into the plush interior of the elegant carriage while Eli set about his duty of directing the impressive team of matched grays out into traffic. Heyes' eyes sparkled with memories as he went back to the time when living high had been taken for granted. Being under Silky O'Sullivan's protection and tutelage had given the orphans a sense of security and acceptance which had been gone from their lives for many a year. Now it felt good to be riding in one of Silky's opulent carriages again. It felt safe.

Miranda was just as pleased as her husband to be in such plush interiors once again. Sometimes she missed the high life she had enjoyed with William and the freedom it had afforded her. Being able to innocently indulge in it again now was a pleasant surprise. She was also looking forward to going down to the wharf just as much to be able to sample the 'forbidden zone' as it was to sample the wares!

The heavy smell of the ocean mingled with fish as the carriage moved steadily into the lower levels of living and commerce along the stretches of the busy wharf. Miranda's eyes never diverted from the view out her window. The many fishing boats and cargo barges that were tied up and bobbing with the waves held their own special magic. Men and boys hauled baskets filled with various seafood and sacks filled with salt. Other cargo lined up along the bustling wharf, awaiting in turn to be either moved to the shops and vending tables, or to be loaded on board a waiting barge to be sent to who knows where. Dogs ran around the legs of the tables and of the people with equal attention to both dexterity and avoidance in their hopes of finding or stealing some tasty morsel that might come within range.

The excitement was contagious and Heyes found himself enjoying the sights and sounds just as much as his wife was. The ships' bells and horns from further out in the bay, men calling out to co-workers and women's shrill voices cutting through it all. It was a busy place and Eli had his hand full just to keep his team of horses moving forward and not trample anybody.

"Oh, look at that!" Heyes pointed out his window with glee. "Ole' Barney's ship repair and supplies is still in business. Probably not ole' Barney anymore though. He was an old geezer thirty years ago. There's the sail maker's shop!" He actually started giggling. "Kid and I nearly got caught by the local constabulary breaking into that place. I wasn't quite so good at picking locks back then. Oh Silky was so mad, he tanned both our hides."

"He punished you for stealing?" Miranda was surprised after all she had heard about her husband's time living here.

"No!" Heyes was adamant. "For nearly getting caught! Said we had behaved like silly amateurs and he was embarrassed to have us living under his roof. The tongue lashing we got from him hurt more than the whipping." He smiled ruefully. "Compared to the punishments we got at the orphanage, Silky was a soft touch. It was his disapproval that hurt. We never tried to pull off a half-assed stunt like that again. Funny thing when I look back on it now, Jed and I weren't young children anymore. We could have easily defied Silky yet we didn't. We had too much respect for him—and fear!"

"How old were you?" Miranda asked, all curious about her husband's younger years.

Heyes sighed and crossed his arms in contemplation. "Oh gee. I don't think I was twenty yet but getting close. I certainly wasn't a child." He smiled wistfully. "Lindy. I wonder where..."

"Who?"

Heyes snapped out of his daydream. "Oh. Just a girl I knew back then. She was...Oh, look there!" He was suddenly animated and thumped on the roof of the carriage to get Eli's attention. "Stop! Pull up here, let us out!"

"What?" Miranda asked. "I thought you didn't want us to get out..."

"No, but look!" As soon as the carriage had stopped on the side of the street Heyes opened the door and stepped out. "It's old Bannack's fish market."

"It's hardly surprising there would be a fish market on the wharf," Miranda commented dryly as she stepped out of the carriage. "What's so special about it?"

"Yes I know, but..." Heyes sighed as fond memories came wafting back. "Old Mr. Bannack moved here from Europe with his family. I don't suppose he's still running the place, but he had a son, Yannack..."

"Yannack Bannack?" Miranda queried.

"Yeah yeah!" Heyes missed the jest. "I wonder...just wait here a moment will you Eli? We'll be right back."

"Are you sure, Mr. Heyes?" Eli was getting that uncomfortable feeling again. "It might not be safe..."

"No, it'll be fine. We won't be long."

Heyes hurried his wife over to the shop entrance, ignoring the looks coming at them from the less fortunate of the local inhabitants. Miranda stayed close to her husband. Wanting to come here to view the busy wharf from the safety of the carriage was one thing, but once out on the street she no longer felt quite so comfortable. She then understood why William and now Hannibal had been reluctant to let her come here, and certainly not by herself!

She barely made contact with the hungry eyes staring at her and kept a solid hold on her husband's arm as he led her into the shop. Once inside they both stopped and took in the interior. It smelled heavily of fish which was hardly unexpected but still an onslaught to olfactory senses that were not accustomed to it. There was one customer at the counter. An older woman, hunched over and pointing a gnarled finger at a fine fat fish displayed on ice behind the glass case.

Heyes took a closer look at the man behind the counter and could have sworn on a bible that he was looking at old Mr. Bannack. Then he heard the voice and his heart did a little skip. It was Yannack, all grown up and taking over from his father in more ways than one. Heyes was a bit shocked. The fellow conspirator who had joined him and Jed on more than one nightly escapade had been thin and weedy, with a shock of dark unruly hair that refused to be tamed. Now Heyes found himself looking at a middle-aged man with a balding head and a large belly. It was fortunate that a customer was keeping Yannack busy as Heyes needed a moment to adjust his perception.

"There you go, Mrs. Goldstein," Yannack was saying as he handed the wrapped fish to the old lady. "Nice fresh fish for dinner tonight."

"Yeah yeah," Mrs. Goldstein muttered as she took her package and paid for it. "with the prices you charge it's a miracle we can eat at all."

She shuffled past the two people standing behind her and headed out the door still grumbling under her breath at the injustices of life. Heyes smiled at his old friend as he and Miranda approached the counter.

"Unhappy customer?" he asked the proprietor.

"No no," the shopkeeper smiled and waved a dismissive hand. "She's always complaining about something. But she keeps coming back so it can't be too..." the light came on in the eyes and then they widened as the mouth stopped in mid sentence and simply hung there for a moment. Heyes! Is that you my old friend?"

Heyes grinned until his face seemed to split and both men began to laugh as Yannack came around the counter and they embraced one another with much back slapping and excited greetings. Miranda stepped back to watch this re-union in some amazement. Her husband kept so much to himself. Why had she never heard of this man before?

"You're looking good," Heyes lied as the two men separated.

"Oh ho! I look like my father," Yannack countered. "You and I; we were both skinny lads last time I saw you. You're still skinny. What's the matter my friend—your wife not feed you enough?"

"Hey!" Randa took mock offense. "It's hardly my fault that the man won't eat!"

Heyes chuckled and brought his wife forward.

"This is Miranda," he introduced her. "my wife. Miranda this is Yannack, an old friend."

"Yes, I gathered that much."

Miranda extended a hand for shaking and was taken by surprise again when Yannack laughed and pulled her into a fish reeking hug.

"It is very good to meet you, Miranda!" he told her. "Heyes needs a good wife! You have children, yes?"

"Yes," Heyes answered while Miranda found her footing. "we have a daughter. She is not with us on this trip though."

"What a shame," Yannack complained. "I would love to meet her. Come, come you must come in for a drink."

"Oh, well we..."

"Gilda!"

"What you want?" came a woman's voice from behind a curtain.

"Come out and mind the counter for a bit! I have an old friend drop by for a visit."

"What you think?" came the voice back again. "I'm back here doing nothing? I cook and clean and raise your children and you think I'm your servant? You think I can drop everything and come when you bark?"

"Gilda! Come! Meet my friend and his pretty wife."

"Oh, he has a pretty wife does he?" came back the retort. "That is why you want to visit eh? I know what you men are like. Always gawking!"

Miranda wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel embarrassed, but her husband was smirking playfully and when the curtain parted and the woman in question put in an appearance, she relaxed and took it all as fun bantering.

A large woman with a round red face came out to greet them. Belying the previous complaining, Gilda smiled a huge greeting and came over to hug both of them.

"So, you are friends with this lazy sorry excuse for a husband eh?" Gilda asked them.

"Yes," Heyes admitted. "Yannack and I go way back."

"Gilda, this is Hannibal Heyes and his wife Miranda."

Gilda's brows went up. "Oh! So you do exist. I was beginning to think my husband had too much wine in his gullet. Saying how he knew Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry when they were all just skinny lads! Ha! I can't remember when Yannack was skinny! He must be dreaming, I thought. He is losing his mind, I thought. But here you are. Tall and handsome and such nice broad shoulders. I think I should have married you eh? Instead of this slob of a man, eh?"

"Oh go on Gilda! You make our guests uncomfortable with your prattle." He put an arm around his wife's shoulders and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Come on, mind the counter for a bit while I visit with my friend. Perhaps when Mia gets back from the docks she can take over and you can join us."

"Yes yes," she said as she patted her husband's arm. "the wife's work is never done. Do this do that. Go on, have your drink and your visit. I will stay here and do as I'm told."

Miranda smiled at this debate, suspecting this woman wasn't likely to do anything she didn't want to do. She was a powerhouse and very possibly the backbone of not only the family but of the business as well.

"Come come!" Yannack insisted as he ushered his company through the curtain. "Don't mind Gilda, she's just a big tease. Come, come, sit."

The couple found themselves stepping into a small but comfortable sitting room. The arm chairs they settled into were old but well kept and the visitors felt at their ease in this homey place. Yannack busied himself uncorking a liquor bottle and getting glasses from the small hutch by the dinning table.

"You like some whiskey Miranda?" Yannack asked. "I know some ladies find it too strong. Some wine perhaps?"

"No thank you," Miranda declined. Since her pregnancy even wine tended to make her feel queasy. "Some tea perhaps?"

"GILDA!" Both guests jumped. "Come and make some tea for our guest!"

"What!?" came the indignant response. "You tell me to mind the counter, now you tell me to make tea! What, you think I am two people!?"

"Oh come now! You always say I can't boil water worth bathing in!" the husband countered. "we will hear the door open if someone comes in. Come make tea!"

"Fine, fine! I make tea! My goodness you are a contrary man. You drive me to drink you know you do! I was a slim pretty little thing before I met you, now look at me!"

"Oh my dear, you exaggerate! You were always a big ship of a woman!" And he gave his wife a playful swat on her ample behind as she ploughed passed.

The large woman gave a girlish squeak as she headed for the kitchen and set about her task. Heyes was laughing into his hand by this time but he swallowed it down and presented a neutral expression as his friend handed over a glass of whiskey and then sat down himself.

"It is so good to see you again my old friend," Yannack told him and raised his glass to tap.

Heyes obliged and the two glasses clinked.

"Likewise. I wasn't even sure if the shop would still be here. It's good to see you doing well."

"Aw well, it was mainly Papa who got this business going," Yannack confided. "You know what a hard working man he was."

"Yes," Heyes chuckled at old memories. "and we sure made his life miserable at times."

"Yes we did!" Yannack agreed. "You would get me into so much trouble..."

"Me get you into trouble!?" Heyes was offended. "As I recall you were more of a scoundrel than we were! You knew where all the open doors were."

"And you knew how to unlock the ones that weren't open!"

"You knew what shops would be empty at night!"

"And you knew how to get people out if they weren't!"

The entrance of the woman of the house put an end to this debate as she placed the tea tray down on the side table.

"You two! You sound like silly little boys again." she accused them. "Women are here, time for more civilized talk. Here my dear have some sweet tea."

"Thank you," Miranda smiled greatfully. She did feel a little out of place with this line of bantering.

"So, how is that kid doing?" Yannack asked as his wife settled into her favorite comfortable chair. "He still think you the best thing since pickled herring?"

"What do you mean?" Heyes asked, totally perplexed.

"Oh come! He always look up to you. That boy do anything you say." Yannack chided. "We were all surprised when he take off on his own like that."

"Yeah well, that's all over and done with now," Heyes mumbled. "Things are good. He's married now too, has a little boy."

"Ah a son!" Yannack clapped his hands with great pleasure. "God has blessed him." he winked slyly at Miranda. "Maybe next time eh? Maybe you give Hannibal a boy, eh?"

Miranda gaped wide-eyed at this strange man. Even she was taken aback by his forward comments. Even though she was usually the one who inadvertently overstepped etiquette she found it disquieting when someone else did it.

"You embarrass her!" Gilda scolded her husband. "Leave her alone. Nothing wrong with girls!"

"You ought to know!" Yannack retorted. "You gave me five of them before you saw fit to give me a son!"

"You have six children?" Miranda was further astounded. "Good heavens, how do you manage?"

"What do you mean?" Gilda asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Miranda back pedaled. "Oh dear. I meant no offense. I'm always doing that. I didn't mean...it's just, it seems like quite a handful when you have the business as well."

Miranda sent a pleading look over to her husband in the hopes of him bailing her out. Heyes was once again stifling a laugh.

"That's alright," Gilda assured her with a pat on her knee. "the older ones look after the younger ones. Running a business needs lots of hands to help out. There are no idle children here that is for sure."

"Ah but they go to school too though," Yannack pointed out. "Many children here do not go as their parents think they do better learning the family business, but that is foolish eh? You remember my Papa Heyes! He insist I learn! Of course he insist I learn Yiddish and that is not much help in America, but he meant well eh?"

"Yes, he meant well." Heyes agreed. "He was a good man."

"Yes. Good man," Yannack nodded. "And I learn enough to run this business. My children will learn more! I'll not have them running around in the streets like rats, stealing to survive. They start out good eh?"

Heyes nodded quietly as Miranda sipped her tea.

"You have the right idea Yannack," he said. "Stealing never did anybody any good."

"There's my husband putting his foot in his mouth again!" Gilda scolded him. "Look! You make our guests uncomfortable!"

"Me!?" Yannack argued. "You call me a fool, say I'm delusional! I tell you I know them! I read good enough english to read the paper! I say that is my old friend Hannibal Heyes and they railroad him! They send him to prison for life! You say I don't know what I'm talking about—that I'm making it up! But you see—here he is in the flesh! I make up nothing!"

"Yes yes! You can hardly blame me for that with all the old fish stories you tell around here," his wife countered. "How am I suppose' to know when you speak the truth? You're enough to drive a woman to her death you are! Look at me...I was a slim pretty little thing before I married you—this is what you do!"

"Pah!" Yannack waved her complaints away. "Looking at your mother I should have known what I was getting into! A fishing barge if I ever saw one."

"You are your father's son no doubt about that..." Gilda retorted.

"Ah, perhaps it is time we left," Miranda commented discreetly. "after all Mr. O'Sullivan is probably waiting for us by now."

"Oh, yeah," Heyes perked up as he was reminded of previous commitments. "Miranda is right Yannack; Silky is waiting for us."

"Oh my goodness!" Yannack waved both arms in the air. "That old squeaking hinge still alive? He was an old man back when we were running card games in the old Sutter's barn."

Heyes chuckled again. "Yeah, he's still alive. And just as rusted and squeaky as ever. We should go."

"Ha ha! Still scared of him eh?"

"No!"

"Yes you are!" Yannack laughed. "Ahh, I don't blame you though. He knew how to put the fright into us boys that's for sure. But come, come. You take some fish with you."

"What? Oh no, Yannack we couldn't do that," Heyes protested.

"What do you mean?" Gilda demanded. "What is wrong with our fish?"

"No, nothing wrong with it, it's just..."

"Then you take some, yes?"

"Come come," said Yannack as the small group once again headed out to the shop area. "You pick whatever you want. It's fresh. It's good."

Now it was Miranda's turn to be hiding a smile. They weren't going to get out of this one.

"At least let us pay you for it," Heyes insisted.

"Oh Heyes, you insult me!" Yannack threw back at him. "I haven't seen you in twenty years or more. Who knows when I see you again. Come. You take some fish. My gift to you, yes?"

Heyes sighed and exchanged a quick look with his wife. She twinkled a smile at him and he knew he was beat.

"Alright," he agreed. "what would you suggest?"

"Anything you want. It's all good."

Heyes was at a loss. He wasn't familiar with seafood anymore. When he and Jed lived here they had eaten various types of fish regularly but he had never really known what type of fish it was. It was just what ended up on his plate at supper time. He sent a pleading look to his wife.

"What would you like?" he asked her.

She smiled and leaned in to take a look at the wares for offer. She was pleased with what she saw as it was all fresh but she was going to have a hard time deciding. Then she saw them and her smile grew. Miranda straightened up and met Yannack's laughing gaze. He knew what she had spied.

"The oysters," she said.

"Ah yes! Very good choice. They are fresh off the boat this afternoon. You have a very smart wife there Hannibal. She knows what's good."

Heyes grinned proudly but then frowned as he watched Yannack fill a bucket with a large quantity of the gnarly shelled morsels.

"I don't think I've had oysters before," he admitted. "I don't think we ever had them when we were younger."

"No no, not likely," Yannack agreed as he layered ice on top of the crustaceans. "these beauties are wasted on children."

"How do you cook them?"

Yannack smiled wickedly "Some like them raw."

Heyes looked disgusted, then scared. "Raw!?"

"Don't worry," Randa laughed. "I'm sure Silky's kitchen staff know how to prepare them. Don't worry about it. I think you'll like them."

"Oh well..."

"You will like them," Gilda assured him. "They are good with cream and mild cheese when you can get it. You will be back for more!"

"There you go," Yannack sealed the bucket and handed it over. "It was good to see you old friend. You must come back again—and bring your children next time eh?"

"Yes I will," Heyes grinned and the two men hugged. "Goodbye Yannack. You take care of your wife now, you hear?"

"Ah her! She look after me!"

"That is God's honest truth for a change!" Gilda agreed. "You have yet to find your own way into the kitchen without the smell of food to get you there!" Yannack rolled his eyes as Gilda handed a small container of pickled herring over to Miranda. "Here you go dear. Good herring. Make your blood rich and strong. And you take care of your man here, he's a good man yes?"

"Yes, he is," Miranda agreed and then found herself encased in another fishy hug. "Thank you for tea and for the oysters!"

It was with some relief that Heyes and Miranda finally made their way out of the fish shop only to be brought up short by Eli trying valiantly to keep the local ragamuffins off the fine carriage. The young driver looked up with his own look of relief when he saw his charges finally emerge.

"Thank goodness!" he exclaimed. "I was sure you had been kidnapped and shipped out to sea! Mr. O'Sullivan would have skinned me alive if I had lost you!"

"Sorry about that Eli," Heyes truly looked contrite. "The reunion took a little longer than I expected."

"Go on!" Eli waved his arms at a couple of persistent vagabonds. "Off with you!"

Heyes chuckled and motioned the two boys over to him.

"How old are you?" he asked them.

The two boys exchanged looks through the fish film that permanently bathed their flesh.

"What'cha wanna know fer?" asked the oldest of the two.

Heyes shrugged. "Just curious," he said. "I'm willing to bet you two bits a piece that you're older than ten."

The oldest puffed up to his full height.

"You lose mister," he announced proudly. "I'm only nine years, ten months and twenty-two days old. And he's only eight. You owe us four bits!"

"Are you sure you're not ten yet?"

"Are you welchin' on a bet?"

"No, just want to be sure." Heyes straightened up and digging into his pocket he came out with seventy-five cents. "Here, keep the change."

The boy snatched the coins up faster than a cat on gutting day and two pairs of skinny bare legs made a dash for home turf.

"You shouldn't encourage them Mr. Heyes," Eli told him. "It'll only bring them back for more."

"Boys gotta eat," Heyes mumbled to himself.

"Yes, but still..."

"Here you are Eli," Heyes hoisted up the bucket of oysters along with the smaller container of herring. "Mind these for us will you? Don't want them smelling up the cab do we?"

"Oh!" Eli was first surprised then disgusted with the fish offereings he found himself saddled with.

"It's time we headed for home Eli," Heyes announced. "to Mr. O'Sullivan's!"

"Yes, of course."

"My lady, your carriage awaits."

"Why thank you, kind sir. It is indeed time to depart."

The carriage made good time along the streets with the horses trotting with interest towards their own respite. Miranda's eyes were alight with pleasure as she watched the architecture change from wood and seedy drabs to stone and brick homes and fine classy businesses. She found herself pointing out landmarks along the way and laughing with pleasure at the memories coming back to her.

"There's Lily's Tea Shop!" she exclaimed. "Oh I can't count how many wonderful hours I have spent in that place!"

'Oh yes?" Heyes asked. "William brought you to San Francisco often did he?"

"Fairly often, yes," Miranda agreed. "He had a lot of business meetings in this town. It was fun for me because all the men brought their wives and we'd spend the day shopping and gossiping while the men went about their business." She sat back with a dreamy look on her face. "Oh the shops here Hannibal—they are amazing. Such beautiful dresses and hats. It was so much fun coming to San Francisco!"

"Hmm," Heyes grumbled as he looked out the window. "A lot more to offer than Brookswood I suppose."

Miranda sat back and eyed her husband, realizing she had hurt his feelings.

"Well, in some ways," she admitted. "but I wouldn't want to live here permanently. It was a fun treat, like now, with us."

"Hmmm."

"It certainly was nice though, when Amy opened that hat shop..." but Miranda stopped in mid-sentence and her expression dropped. "What a shame it all turned so sour."

"Yes," Heyes agreed. "I'm surprised it hasn't been taken on by anyone else by now."

"It is my understanding that Mr. Calhoune has placed an advert in other papers in the hope of enticing someone to come and take it over," Miranda informed him. "The building just sitting there empty is costing him money to maintain. He needs to get a new tenant in there."

Heyes grinned at that prospect. "Serves him right for being a banker."

Miranda sniffed playfully. "You and your peeves! I'm hoping he will find someone. It'll be nice to have a hat shop right in town again."

"Yes, I know," the husband acceded. "I know you all enjoyed it. A little bit of the city life coming to town."

"You enjoyed it too," his wife teased him. "I think you spent just as much time in that hat shop as the ladies did."

"Hmmm," Heyes grumbled again. "I don't like to be reminded how gullible I was. I wouldn't think you would want to go back to that time either."

"No, you're right," Miranda nodded. "It's sad the way it all turned out. But it was nice having a hat shop right in town!"

Heyes was back to grinning and decided that like his wife, he would move beyond the bad and remember the shop for the good it had brought.

"Yes it was," he agreed charmingly "Hopefully we'll have another one soon. Oh, here we are."

The carriage pulled up in front of the elegant home of one of the most gifted grifters Heyes had ever known. It was a mansion even more impressive than Soapy's townhouse and he looked to his wife hoping to see an animated reaction. He couldn't help a slight twinge of disappointment when she seemed unfazed by the splendor.

He stepped down and offered his hand to the lady while Eli stepped down from the driver's seat and then escorted them through the archway and over to the front steps.

"I will take your luggage around to the side entrance and it will be delivered up to your room," Eli informed them. "I'll also make sure the kitchen gets the bucket of oysters and...these other things as quickly as I can."

Heyes smiled. "Thank you Eli. I'll let Silky know you did a good job."

"Thank you sir," Eli nodded and dutifully pulled the door bell. "I'll leave you for now. Have a nice evening."

"Thank you," Heyes smiled. "I'm sure we will."

Eli quickly returned to the carriage and climbing aboard, clicked to the eager team and took his leave without a backward glance.

"What was that all about?" Miranda asked with some concern.

Heyes sighed. "Oh, Silky has kind of a reputation for being a bit of a tyrant."

"Really?" Randa asked with surprise, "Beth seemed to like him. But you are nervous, aren't you?"

"I am not."

"You are."

"Silky's an old friend," Heyes pointed out as he stared up at the opulent double front doors. "why would I be nervous?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow at him just as those same doors banged open and she felt her husband jump slightly and almost take a step back.

"Well it's about time you two got here!" came an old man's high pitched complaint. "Where is that young idiot? I'm gonna thrash his hide fer keeping ya' out that long!"

"Hi'ya Silky," Heyes smiled. "It's good to see you again. Nice to see you haven't changed."

"Uh huh," Silky's eyes turned to the woman standing beside his protege and as usual, his stance softened.

"Silky, this is my wife, Miranda. Miranda this is Silky O'Sullivan."

Miranda smiled and extended her hand. Silky took it and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well ain't you a looker," the old man admired the view. "and you must have some smarts about ya' too, if you can keep up with this rascal."

"Yes," Miranda agreed politely. "he certainly does keep me guessing."

"Yeah," Silky agreed with a quick look back to Heyes. "me too. Well, come on in. Don't just stand there on the door step lookin' like peddlers. Harold! Drinks in the parlor before dinner!"

"Yessir," came the response from somewhere within the corridors of the large house.

Fifteen minutes later the three people were seated in comfortable armchairs and enjoying some refreshment. Miranda was sipping on a hot cup of tea and quietly regretted not being able to join the men in a glass of brandy. But as much as she would like one, considering her current condition she knew the consequences and had showed some self-restraint.

She sat quietly, watching these two old 'friends' attempt to find their footing. Obviously it had been a number of years since their last meeting and there still seemed to be some animosity between them. She had never seen her husband this unsure of himself; as though he were an adolescent expecting a reprimand yet resenting it at the same time.

"How is your tea, young lady?"

Miranda was startled out of her musings and pulling her eyes off her husband, she smiled over at their host.

"It's lovely," she assured him. "and please, call me Miranda. Or Randa, or Randi or Hannibal's crazy wife..." She smiled at her small tease in the hopes of relieving the strained atmosphere. It failed.

Silky simply nodded and returned his scrutiny to Heyes.

Heyes fidgeted but had finally had enough.

"You know Silky, if you're still angry with me there was no need for us to come here."

"Of course there was a need!" Silky insisted. "I met the Kid's wife, it's only proper I should meet yours as well. Never thought neither one of ya' would actually get married."

"Thought we'd both end up in prison, is that it?" Heyes snarked. "Well you got your wish with me, didn't you? Or are you just mad that you weren't the one who sent me there?"

"Oh get off your soapbox!" Silky complained. "You always were one for dramatics. That was years ago and I didn't mean it anyway."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I ain't mad at ya'!"

"I'm definitely feeling a cold shoulder," Heyes contradicted him and turned to his wife. "Aren't you feeling a cold shoulder?"

Again Miranda was taken by surprise at being included in this apparent bit of history. She opened her mouth to respond but didn't get the chance.

"Stop being an ass," Silky reprimanded him. "that's my job. And besides, you're making your wife uncomfortable."

"I'm making her uncomfortable?" Heyes retorted. "You're the one who's being a grouch. If it's not about the Philpotts incident, then what is it?"

"Well..." Silky scowled now that he was being pushed into a corner. "alright, since you insist. I'm more frustrated at ya' than I am mad."

"For what?" Heyes was the one getting frustrated now. "What did I do?"

"Nothin'—and everything!" Silky retorted. "Dag blast it! What was the big idea of gettin' yourself sent off to prison like that? That looks bad on me too ya' know. My protege, the one who was suppose to be so smart! Yeah. Too smart fer yer own good, that's what you are. And I saw it comin'! You were always gettin' up ta' somethin' over yer head, thinkin' you was invincible. Ya well it finally came round and bit ya' in the ass didn't it?"

"What? You mean you're saying that was my fault?" Heyes was incredulous.

"Ya didn't see the Kid go to prison did ya'?"

"That was just by fluke," Heyes insisted. "It could have gone either way. If the Kid had gone to trial first then he would have done the time and I would have got off..."

"Aw balderdash! Ain't I taught you nothin'?" Silky countered. "There are no flukes. You was always pushin' the envelope Heyes and you would'a kept on pushin' it until ya' got burned." Silky sighed regretfully and shook his head. "I seen it comin'. Right from the time ya' was a wild, headstrong teenager. You always knew best, you were always better than anybody else."

"Well I was!" Heyes insisted.

"That's besides the point!" Silky snapped at him. "Ya' get yer head so swollen ya' can't see where yer puttin' yer feet! I tried gettin' ya' outa that streak, knock some caution into ya' but you'd have none of it. Always goin' yer own way."

"I'd win the play though," Heyes reminded him quietly. "I never lost one."

"And that was part of the problem," Silky continued. "If you'd a lost one or two maybe you'd a been a bit more humble. But you was too good so you got ta' thinkin' that you was untouchable." Silky shook his head with regret. "It was inevitable you was gonna do time. I just hope it knocked some sense into that silly head 'a yers cause goodness knows I tried and never got anywheres."

"Was he really that good?" Miranda asked to avoid an awkward silence.

Both men picked up from their musings and looked over at her.

"Was he that good?" Silky squeaked. "Dang it, he was the best I ever had here. If I could'a kept him under my wing fer a couple more years he'd a done alright. But no! He had to take off after the Kid."

"I am sitting right here you know," Heyes pointed out. "And I suppose you blame me for Jed taking off too."

"Of course I do!" Silky renewed his attack. "You could'a stopped 'em. That boy would do anything fer you. You could'a talked 'em into stayin' but ya' didn't even try."

"I did try Silky," Heyes insisted. "I knew we had it good here. But you know that Jed could get just as bull headed as..."

"As you!" Silky finished for him.

"Well actually I was going to say as bull headed as you but I think you get my point. I tried to stop him Silky but he was having none of it. Why do you think he waited until I was gone for a few days? He knew I'd try to stop him."

"Ya well," Silky relented. "It's hindsight now. But I'm still mad at ya' fer goin' ta' prison."

Heyes practically threw up his hands in defeat.

Suddenly Silky changed direction and turned his attention and his smile to Mrs. Heyes.

"So Miranda have you ever been to San Francisco before?"

"Oh yes!" Miranda perked up and smiled. "Yes, my first husband used to come here all the time on business trips. I didn't accompany him every time but when I did we always enjoyed our stay here. Such an active, vibrant town."

"Your first husband?" Silky's brows went up, anticipating a scandal.

"Randa's a widow, Silky," Heyes informed him.

"Ahh. How unfortunate for him. He was a business man?"

"Yes," Randa answered, thankful that they had quickly moved on from the topic of her husband's demise. "Railroads and banking mostly, but also real estate and investing."

Silky's cackling laugh took over the conversation. "Railroads and banking? Hee hee hee! The poor man must have spun in his grave when you married this reprobate!"

Miranda smiled slyly at her current husband. Heyes was looking decidedly uncomfortable. Again.

"I don't know," Miranda said. "They might have been on opposite sides of the fence but there are enough things in common between them. They might have even gotten along if they both weren't so bull headed."

"See!" Silky pointed a finger at the younger man. "Even your wife knows yer bull headed!"

Heyes almost had a retort on his lips but was interrupted by the butler.

"Dinner is ready sir."

"Oh, thank you Harold. Come on, let's eat!"

Heyes looked down at the steaming serving of shucked oysters that Harold had just placed in front of him. They looked innocent enough and the aroma was pleasing but still he hesitated. Miranda smiled at him as she cut one of her oysters in half and delicately placed it in her mouth. Her eyes instantly widened as she chewed and sucked in air to cool the morsel. She forgot all about table etiquette as she sent a sparkling smile over to the master of the house

"These are delicious!" she stated through the mouthful. "I've never had oysters prepared this way. Oh Hannibal you must try them."

Heyes followed his wife's example and cutting one in half tentatively placed it in his mouth. Chewing cautiously he finally allowed his expression to soften and he nodded in appreciation.

"These are good," he admitted. "Too bad we can't get them in Colorado."

"Ya, that would be a mite awkward," Silky agreed. "but you'd have ta take my chef with ya cause nobody does a baked oyster dish like Franco. Anybody else an' it'd just be a...a disappointment."

"I believe you are quite right about that," Randa agreed. "I've never had them like this before. They're wonderful. My compliments to Franco."

The oyster appetizer was quickly dispensed with and the main meal of duck a l'orange along with root vegetables and wild rice took over the table.

"Yer husband was into banks and railroads, ya' say?" Silky picked up the conversation where they had left off in the sitting room.

"Yes," Miranda confirmed.

"And he came to San Francisco on a regular basis?"

"Yes, quite regularly."

"You were never interested in what the banks and railroads were doing Silky."

"Keep outa this Heyes," Silky snapped at him. "I was speakin' with your wife."

Heyes brows went up in hurt surprise. He glanced at his wife and Randa sent him a nervous smile. She didn't mind speaking with Silky but she didn't want to insult her husband by doing so.

"Perhaps we should wait for..." Miranda began but was cut off.

"No, that's fine," Heyes assured her. "You two go ahead." He went back to assaulting his duck.

Miranda didn't like the look of this. She knew Hannibal was getting irritated but Silky diverted her attention once again.

"Ah, don't worry about him," Silky dismissed Heyes' mood and kept his attention on the more enjoyable vision. "Why don't you have some wine? A glass or two of a nice Pinot shouldn't cause you any distress."

"Excuse me?" Now it was Miranda's turn to be surprised.

"Hee hee hee!" Silky cackled with delight. "You don't think an old geezer like me can tell when a lady is in the family way?"

"Oh."

"Silky, you're embarrassing her," Heyes complained.

"Oh I am not!" Silky denied. "She's a twice married lady! What's she got to be embarrassed about?"

"It's hardly proper to..."

"Since when do you care about what's proper?"

"Oh Hannibal, it's alright." Miranda put a placating hand on his knee, her eyes dancing with mischief. "I'm not embarrassed. I'm overjoyed. And yes, Mr. O'Sullivan I will have a glass of wine."

"Good! Harold!"

The wine arrived and once everyone at the table had a glass in front of them Silky raised his and the other two followed.

"To the new young'un," he said, giving the toast. "I hope he don't give ya' the same grief his pa gave me."

Heyes sighed in surrender. He smiled at the toast and clasped Miranda's hand where it still rested on his knee. She smiled over at him as she took her first sip.

"Hee hee!" Silky clapped his hands. "Young lovers! Never thought I would see the day when a young, intelligent lady would be willing to put up with your bullheadedness."

Heyes' smile grew. "She is one of a kind, isn't she?" he agreed.

"Yes siree, she sure is," Silky agreed. "just the kind of lady to appreciate the sapphire necklace I put aside for her. I didn't give it to ya' earlier cause I wasn't sure if it would fit. A fine set of jewels like that need to be partnered up with the right lady and I couldn't be sure until I met ya'. But you'll do, yes siree. You'll do just fine."

"Oh now Silky, there's really no need..."

"A course there is!" Silky insisted. "I gave the Kid's new wife a necklace, a course I'm gonna do the same fer yours. Ahh, Beth is a pretty little thing but she's young and hasn't developed her own style yet. Presenting her with a necklace was easy. But a more mature lady such as yourself, well you already know who you are. The jewels have to fit the lady."

As if on cue Harold showed up carrying a small oblong box which he set down on the table in front of Miranda. She was truly taken aback by this generous gift. She was hardly aware of the men in the room as she opened the box and admired the glittering stones.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "They're beautiful! But I have nothing to wear them with. The dress I brought with me for the concert tomorrow is blue but I would so love to wear these!"

"Ah, fiddlesticks!" Silky fluffed it off. "You go to the shops tomorrow and get yourself a gown that will do. One of my housekeepers can go with you. Melissa may be from the wrong side of the wharf but she knows a thing or two about ladies fashion I can tell you!"

"But that is too generous!" Miranda insisted. "You've already bought us the tickets and now this lovely necklace. You really shouldn't..."

"He can afford it Miranda," Heyes commented as he began to rise from his chair. "Here, let me help you put them on..."

"You jest sit right back down there!" Silky ordered him as he himself got up to do the honours. "I'm the one givin' her the necklace so I get the privilege!"

Heyes settled back into his chair trying hard not to feel irritated. As the old man clasped the string of bright green emeralds around Miranda's neck he allowed his gnarly hand to caress the delicate neck and shoulder of his lovely guest. Miranda was too excited by the sparkling gift to really notice but her husband felt a rise of protective jealously assault him. He pushed the feeling down, knowing that Silky was just needling him and by the time Miranda turned laughing eyes to her husband again, his countenance was one of pleased acceptance.

The meal continued with happy conversation which focused more on the positive aspects of Heyes' life now. No more talk of prison or of past mistakes but of the present and of course the future. Growing families and a new detective agency tickled Silky's fancy and he wanted to know all the details of Heyes and the Kid's latest exploits both at home and abroad. The fact that Heyes and the Kid had both risked their lives over a silly horse amused the old man no end.

Brandy and more wine were taken as all retired to the smoking room for the evening, though no one smoked in consideration of Miranda's condition. She smiled appreciation for that gesture, knowing what cigar smoke would probably do to her stomach at this point.

Upon entering the subdued room with the plush carpeting and comfortable arm chairs the two gentlemen prepared to settle themselves in and relax, but politely waited for the lady to be seated first. Miranda had instantly been seduced by the beautiful, star-studded view of the bay the large back window afforded them from their idyllic location.

"Oh look," she breathed as she gazed out at the night sky and the shimmering water. "That is a sight I have not seen before."

Hannibal came up and slipped an arm around his wife's waist and looked out over the view with her. He smiled in memory of days long ago when he was in this same room and saw this same view but was too young and too full of himself to appreciate the magnificence of it.

"It is lovely, isn't it?" he whispered.

"Yes," Miranda agreed as she leaned against him. "William spoke of views like this when he visited the homes of his business partners, but I never had the chance to see them."

"You won't find too many more views like that," Silky crowed. "I've got the best one in town."

Heyes snorted. Trust Silky to blow his own horn whenever he could.

Miranda looked around at their host in some confusion.

"Really?" she queried. "But this seems very much like what William described to me. He made me so jealous and yet he refused to let me come with him."

"And rightly so!" Silky insisted. "No women allowed at our meetings either. Business matters are a man's territory."

Now Heyes turned away from the view and looked at his ex-mentor.

"What do you mean, business meetings?" he asked. "All your meetings were with fellow confidence players. You never knew any legitimate business men."

"Of course I did!" Silky was incensed. "How do you think I kept up a convincing cover? I couldn't just be making money running cons or the authorities would have been suspicious. I had to have legitimate business dealings just to cover my more lucrative activities."

"You never told me that!" Heyes complained.

"Well ya' didn't stick around long enough, did ya'?" Silky snarked. "There was a lot more to this business that you were just too damned impatient ta' learn, and look where it got ya'! You could'a been livin' like this Heyes, you could'a had everything and ya' threw it all away. Leader of the Devil's Ass Gang! Like that was somethin' ta' be proud of!"

"Devil's Hole Gang," Heyes sniffed.

"Same difference!" Silky snapped. "Still had ya' livin' in the dirt with the lowest class of criminals that God put on this earth. I was offerin' ya' the best..."

"Could we please not do this again?" Miranda asked. "I would much rather hear about these business meetings and just who it was that attended them."

"You're quite right," Silky's tone softened. "Enough of this. Water under the bridge, even if ya' did make the biggest mistake of yer life."

Heyes felt a retort coming again, but Silky quickly moved in and sneaking Miranda out of her husband's grasp, led her over to the comfortable sofa and sat down with her to continue enjoying their after dinner drinks. Heyes sighed deeply and moved over to settle into an armchair while he awaited the onslaught of yet another contrary conversation. Kid never mentioned Silky being this ornery when he and Beth had come to visit.

"There must be other homes in the area with this kind of view," Miranda continued. "William described it quite accurately and what you have here easily fits."

Silky was dubious. "Well, could be. I expect your husband was far too young to be at any meetings here. I only deal with the more experienced investors."

"Miranda's husband was much older than she is," Heyes put in, then instantly regretted the remark when he saw both people across from him brighten up as the idea struck them simultaneously.

"Really?" was Silky's squeaky response. "Well...what was his name?"

"William Thorton," Miranda informed him.

Silky's eyes lit up even more and he began to cackle.

"Ole Bill Thorton!? Hee hee hee! Is that a fact?"

Miranda smiled uncertainly and met her husband's gaze. Heyes' jaw was tight in irritation and Miranda frowned slightly as she wondered why he was behaving so defensively. She turned her attention back to her host.

"You knew him?" she asked, almost not believing what was now becoming obvious.

"I'll say I knew him!" Silky agreed. "Shrewdest damn investor I ever knew. Hee hee hee! He helped ta' fund more than one of our little escapades. Helped to give me the retirement I enjoy today!"

"You mean he was involved with...?" Miranda was thunderstruck. "No, I can't believe that William ever did anything underhanded. He was very adamant about staying above reproach. He would never..."

"That's what made him perfect!" Silky informed her. "He was so honest that no one ever suspected that anyone associated with him could be a flim flammer. Ahh, old Bill Thorton. He sure knew his stuff. I remember him telling me he had married a woman much younger than himself. Daughter of a long time friend he said. Yup. We teased him about it no end. Confirmed bachelor we thought and then he up and robs the cradle!"

Heyes was feeling threatened now as well as irritated.

"You mean Miranda's husband was here during the time that Kid and I..."

"No no!" Silky waved off the concern. "He was after you two jumped ship. You never met him."

"Well that's some relief at least." Heyes grumbled but Silky didn't hear him, or didn't care.

"I was saddened when we got word of his passing," Silky admitted. "Hadn't seen him for a couple of years as I was retired by that time but we sure did have some interesting discussions together."

"Really?" Miranda was animated now, both her hands holding onto Silky's arm, imploring him for more details. "What did you talk about? Did he ever talk about me? Was he really a good investor?"

Silky grinned, pleased with the feminine attention and he easily warmed to the topic.

"He was one of the best I'd ever worked with," Silky complimented. "Sly. He knew just when to jump in and jump out and he was no man's fool, no siree. I'm sure he left you well heeled, my dear."

"Well...yes."

"Lucky for you Heyes!" Silky continued. "Always landin' on your feet, ain't ya'?"

"That wasn't what..."

"Oh please, tell me more!" Miranda pleaded. "I know so little about that side of him."

"The only fault I found in Billy Thorton is that he was too honest," Silky continued. "but I suppose nobody's perfect. He was smart enough but I never even hinted that he join the other side of my business because I knew he wouldn't have gone fer it. Probably would have lost him as a friend too."

"Imagine that," Heyes grumbled.

"He sure was proud of you though," Silky continued in his conversation with Miranda. "Hee, hee, always talkin' about his young, pretty wife. Yes siree! We indulged him, yes sir. A man his age getting a young thing to marry him for more than his money—well he has a right to be proud. We kinda chuckled amongst ourselves though, convinced that she couldn't possibly be as pretty as he was lettin' on. But now that I see ya', well he sure weren't exaggeratin'. No sir."

Miranda was smiling in her bliss.

"He was proud of me?" she asked. "He was such a sweet man. I still miss him terribly."

"Sweet!?" Silky cackled again. "Well I suppose he was sweet to some. He sure weren't sweet when it come to business though. He was one shrewd wheeler and dealer. You probably could'a learned a thing or two from him Heyes."

Heyes sent the older man a pointed look but his mood was being ignored.

"How often was he here?" Miranda continued to query. "I know I came with him a number of times, but he did occasionally come on his own. I was so envious when he came to San Francisco without me, I always had so much fun here."

"Oh well, let me see," Silky pondered. "I suppose we had meetings twice a year with the proven business men. Your husband I think came here about six times."

"I'm her husband," Heyes pointed out. "and I don't remember you holding business meetings here. Where were we when this was going on."

"You think serious investors want to talk business with a bunch of snot nosed little kids running around?" Silky responded. "I always made sure you boys were off runnin' some numbers or somethin'. Kept ya' outa the way."

"Oh, no wonder I never met him."

"I already told ya' he was after yer time!" Silky was losing his patience. "What's with you tonight Heyes? Yer actin' as ornery as a cow that's all blocked up."

Heyes sighed and tried to bring his irritation back down again.

"I donno," he admitted. "I think I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"It's only 10:00!" Silky complained.

"No, Hannibal is right," Miranda put in. "We had a late night yesterday and a long day today. We should probably retire for the evening."

"Oh well alright. If you say so," Silky reluctantly accepted that. "I'll have Harold show ya up to yer room then."

"Thank you," Miranda responded politely and came to her feet.

The two gentlemen quickly rose with her and the evening of visiting came to a close.

Xxx

Miranda sat quietly at the vanity, slowly brushing out her long hair in preparation for bed when she felt rather than heard the presence of her husband standing behind her. A knot of anxiety passed through her when she felt him touch her shoulder. She wasn't concerned about him hurting her but she could feel his frustration and knew that it was time to clear the air, even if he didn't want to.

His fingers took advantage of her long hair brought forward for its nightly ritual and he unclasped the necklace that had still been adorning her throat. He leaned forward to place the jewelry on the vanity and their eyes met in the mirror's reflection. His dark eyes were sharp yet smouldering at the same time and Miranda felt the unease grow in the pit of her stomach. His mood was almost impossible to read. She waited the recommended few seconds for him to make the first move but then took a deep breath and resolved herself to begin.

"What was that all about?" came the quiet query.

She saw the twitch of irritation, the tightening of the lips and his hand dropped from her shoulder.

"What?" came the sharp reply.

She sighed.

His countenance took on a stubborn stance.

She looked away. This was going nowhere.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked quietly.

Silence. She sighed again and turned around on her chair to face him.

"Are you jealous over William?" she asked him. "Is that why you became so angry when your friend admitted to knowing him? That I enjoyed hearing about him?"

"Jealous over a dead man?" Hannibal asked incredulously. "How logical is that?"

"Not very," Randa agreed. "and yet..."

"Well...he keeps coming up doesn't he!" Hannibal finally blurted out. "It's like there's three people in this marriage. Now Silky actually knew him as well? I feel like I'm inconsequential, like I'm just being waved away like a foolish boy. I know you still love him, I know you do. You've been very upfront about that. But why do you have to keep talking about him? You're my wife now, not his. Why do you keep talking about him like he's still..."

Heyes' voice trailed off and he waved his hand as though to chase the whole discussion away.

"Like he's still my husband?" Miranda finished for him. "And you feel threatened that he's going to suddenly show up in my life again and spirit me away?"

"That's ridiculous!" Hannibal snarked. "Why should I feel threatened by a dead man?"

"Is it because he left me well situated?" she asked him. "Does that anger you?"

"Of course not."

"Hannibal..."

"Why would I be angry about that?" Hannibal asked reasonably. "In a way it's taken a weight off me, knowing that you'll have an income if anything were to happen to me. It's actually made our lives a lot easier."

"Yes it has," Miranda agreed. "but you could still resent it. I can certainly understand it. You're my second husband living off the leavings of my first..."

"Oh well, when you put it that way!" Heyes snarked and began his usual pacing. "And now that you mention it—everyone in Brookswood thinks it's a joke! Some of them even say that's the only reason I married you. Now Silky had to comment on it. Married a wealthy widow huh? You lucky son of a gun! Dammit!"

"Well did you?"

"What?"

"Marry me for my money."

"NO!"

"Then why do you let it bother you?" Miranda was being too reasonable. "Why can't you just let it go? Relax and enjoy it."

Heyes stopped pacing and stared at the far wall. Miranda sat quietly. She had also learned that once her husband started talking there was no point in pushing him or trying to control the flow. He would carry on again as soon as he was ready.

"He's always in the background," Hannibal repeated. "He's always there. Even the house we live in was bought with his money. I should be providing for you and for our children and I'm not. Used to be a $20,000 paycheck was standard fare now I'm lucky if I bring home $20.00 for the week. And now Silky's doing his damnedest to rub my face in it, letting me know just how much better a provider your first husband was compared to me. Just how the hell am I suppose to react?"

"Maybe we both came into this marriage too soon," Miranda ventured. "I wasn't...I never...I was still in mourning when you came into my life. I wasn't looking for another marriage. I really hadn't had time to let William go and then there you were forcing me to fall in love again."

"I never forced..."

"Of course you did," she told him with a quiet smile. "I had no choice. You simply over-whelmed me. I don't blame you for that. You didn't have a choice either. But how do you think I feel? Abi is still alive. If things had gone the way you both had hoped, you'd be with her. How do you think that makes me feel, to be second choice? Abi and Anya are still out there and could come back into your life anytime."

"Abi has re-married. You know that."

"Oh so what, Hannibal?" Miranda continued. "You and I both know that marriage doesn't guarantee anything. You've had two children with her. That is a bond stronger than any other."

"Yes. One who's dead and one who won't even acknowledge me."

Miranda softened her tone in empathy. "Anya could come around in time."

"You and I have a child together," Heyes pointed out, quickly brushing past the painful subject of his previous children. "and another one on the way,"

"I know," Miranda conceded. "I'm just saying, we both have history with other people."

"But Abi doesn't invade our lives the way William seems to be doing," Heyes persisted.

"Of course she does!" Miranda challenged him. "Every time you mention Anya, Abi is in the background. You can't escape it. And once Anya does acknowledge you she'll want to know her father better. She'll be a part of our lives and then of course, so will Abi even if she's just in the background."

"And you agreed to that."

"I know I did. And I still do. Your child will always be welcome. I'm just trying to point out that we both have ghosts from the past to deal with. I still love William but I'm in love with you. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Yes it does," Heyes admitted begrudgingly. "and I'm very much in love with you. I'm sorry. I try not to let it bother me but then Silky comes along and tells me what a fool I was..."

Miranda got to her feet and coming over to her husband she placed her fingers over his lips.

"Hush," she whispered to him. "I know that you and Abi had a very...intense relationship. One thing about being with William," Heyes groaned. "No, no," Miranda was quick to assure him. "William was a dear man, at least he was to me. But he always treated me as though I were a child or that I might break during love making. To be quite honest, and I feel ashamed to say it, but it got a little boring after a few years. One of the things I enjoy about you Hannibal, is that you're a very...versatile lover. I sometimes wonder if..."

Miranda bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling unsure of how to address this.

"You wonder what?" It was Heyes' turn to push.

"Do I satisfy you?" she asked in a quiet almost fearful voice.

"Of course you do!" Hannibal was surprised at the question. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Just...you and Abi. I thought...you're both so, oh what's the word..."

"Over-bearing? Domineering? Controlling?"

Miranda gave a nervous giggle and squeezed his arm.

"Yes, alright," she agreed. "I mean, that friction between you. There was always sparks there, for good or bad. That must have come through in your love making...I just feel sometimes that I don't measure up to that."

"You measure up," Hannibal assured her. He hugged her close, feeling her loose and budding form pressing into him. His arousal was instant. "I love making love to you."

"Yes but, do you ever wish...?"

"What?" he asked as he nuzzled in close.

"Wish I was Abi?"

Hannibal stepped back, suddenly unsure of his footing.

"No. Of course not."

Miranda's eyes pushed him to be honest. He felt uncomfortable with this line of questioning. He wasn't sure how much he should reveal about a previous lover.

"Yes, sometimes," he finally admitted. "Abi was, well as Jesse once noted; she always brought out the 'outlaw' in me." He smiled shyly. "She drove me crazy. She was exhilarating and exhausting both at the same time. But she did help me to get over..."

Heyes staggered to a halt, suddenly fearful of what he had almost let slip. Miranda was no fool though and she picked up on his embarrassment right a way.

"Get over what?" she asked.

Heyes gulped. Damn. Never lie to his wife. Now he'd gone and backed himself into a corner.

"Hannibal?" her voice softened even more. "Get over what?"

Heyes' jaw tightened and he diverted his eyes with some embarrassment.

"I couldn't..." he started and faltered. "Prison nearly destroyed me. When I finally got out I couldn't...well, I couldn't perform with a woman."

"Oh," Miranda commented. "is that all?"

"What! What do you mean 'is that all?' I thought I was never going to be able to...you know, again."

"Oh Hannibal. My sweet Hannibal," Miranda smiled and caressed his face. "When I think back to our first meeting and just how terrible you looked, it's hardly surprising you'd be suffering from a certain amount of anxiety."

"I didn't look that bad."

Randa actually laughed. "You looked like someone in those photographs I saw of the prisoners of war. Those poor men were on death's door. When I saw you I could hardly believe that you could still stand up. I'd never seen anyone look as emaciated as you did that evening."

"I must have been a wretched sight," Heyes grumbled. "You were good though, you didn't show how disgusted you were."

"I wasn't disgusted!" Randa insisted. "Just the opposite. My heart went out to you. You were a wretched sight, but there was something in your eyes, something in your smile that touched my heart. That told me that the man you once were was still in there. That you weren't broken. The minor detail that you 'couldn't perform' during that time is hardly surprising."

"I know that now," Heyes told her. "but at the time it terrified me. David assured me it would pass, but it took Abi to really..."

"Yes alright!" Miranda laughed. "I get the picture." She sobered again and looked deeply into those beautiful chocolate eyes. "I want you to enjoy being with me as much as you did being with her."

"Miranda I do," Heyes insisted. "I love you, I love being with you."

"I know. But over time, if I'm not giving you what you need, if I don't excite you..."

"You do."

"I'm not a naive maiden," she needlessly pointed out. "I know that Madam Flo's business stays in business because of married men who don't get satisfaction at home. I don't ever want you to feel that you need to go there. I want to keep you at home. I'm not a porcelain doll, Hannibal. And I certainly don't want you thinking that maybe you got more from Abi that way than you do from me."

"I don't feel that way," Hannibal insisted. "We're good together. I don't know why I can't let this jealousy go."

"I do," Randa said with a wicked smile. "I've said it before; you're a passionate man. You're also a very controlling man."

"I am not!"

"You are so! Your frustration this evening was becoming very obvious, then we discovered your friend Mr. O'Sullivan knew William. You said yourself that it made you feel threatened and maybe, just a little out of control. So then you got snarky and let your temper show."

"That sounds despicable," Heyes grumbled. "Is that what you think of me? That I'm an insecure and controlling husband?"

"No!" Randa was adamant. "I'm just saying it all finally came to a head. Finding yourself back here with your old mentor who wasn't letting you live down past mistakes, William being brought into the conversation more often than was comfortable for you. Maybe you're a little worried about this pregnancy too, about how it's going to affect our love making."

"That would be pretty selfish," Heyes replied. "So now I'm a selfish, insecure and controlling husband."

Miranda sighed with frustration. This man could be a challenge sometimes.

"I love you," she told him. "I want you to be happy. I want you to be satisfied. I realize that as I get bigger our love making will be hindered to some degree. But I'm sure we'll manage. Jed and Beth certainly found a way..."

"There we go with the mental images again," Heyes complained. "We don't need to bring them into this. Besides, there's not enough room in the bed for all four of us."

Randa chuckled. At least he was starting to lighten up.

"I'm sure we can figure this out on our own," she assured her husband. "But you need to relax a little bit. Everything happened so fast between us. Marriage and adopting Sally, your new business, now a new baby on the way. There has been a lot for us to adjust to. This trip was suppose to help us relax and enjoy ourselves before the pending explosion. So stop taking everything so seriously, alright?"

Hannibal sighed in resignation. "Okay. I suppose you're right. I suppose this evening was just too much with Silky going on and on about how great a business man William was and how I could have learned a lot from him..."

"Well, you could have," Randa smiled. "but he could have learned a whole lot from you too."

Hannibal smiled then, a true and spontaneous smile that brought his dimples out to play.

"You don't have to feel jealous over William," Randa assured him. "nor do you have to treat me like I'm going to break, and our baby won't break either. Alright?"

"I know that," Heyes insisted. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"But there's more to it, isn't there?" Miranda asked him. "It's not just William that got you riled. Something about coming back here and your friend and mentor scolding you. I think you know what it is and you just don't want to say. What are you thinking? What's going on behind those innocent brown eyes?"

Heyes hinted a smile but quickly turned serious again. Miranda was right; his mind was churning but it was also beginning to settle down onto the real issue at hand.

"Silky was right," he finally admitted. "I blew it, big time."

"How?" Randa asked. "By not staying here and learning to be an even bigger con man?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, come on..."

"I was good Randa," Hannibal continued. "I was better than any of them, even those who had been at the game for years. Silky and Soapy both put a lot of time and focus into my education and I walked away from it all. I just had to go in search of Jed. Even at that, I didn't find him and then I was too stubborn and proud to come back here. Too stubborn and proud. My life would have been so much better if I had just stayed put."

"You can't know that," Randa argued. "Look at all the experiences you've had, the people you've met and relationships you had a hand in forming. Are you so willing to throw it all away just on a whim? Based on an assumption that things would have been better if only you had made a different choice way back when you were twenty years old? Does Sally, do I and our baby, do we all mean so little to you?"

"No, of course not," Hannibal was quick to deny. "That's not what I meant at all. I just wish I had made a different choice back then, that's all."

"The way I see it, having known you now for a number of years," Randa responded. "is that if it hadn't been Jed running off then it would have been something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Hannibal," she gave him an indulgent smile. "One of the first things I recognized about you is that you are a restless spirit. Something would have eventually pulled you away from this life. You would have found it too mundane. Maybe that's part of the reason you went after Jed in the first place, and why you didn't simply come back here afterward. Your own soul was telling you something that you had yet to figure out for yourself. You simply cannot sit still.

"I don't believe for one minute that you simply fell into being an outlaw. That it was just circumstances. You were drawn to that life like a bear to honey. But you didn't do it for malicious reasons at least not towards the common people. Hurting individuals had nothing to do with it. Oh, I laugh every time I read over the newspaper articles about your trial and how the judge accused you of being a sociopath. He certainly didn't understand you at all. You did it for the challenge, the excitement. The rush of the game. Catch me if you can and be damned.

"It was only as you got older and you began to realize the harm you were causing others. People who were hard working folks like your parents. Only then did you back off and try to put things right. Unfortunately you were too deep into it by then and turning over a new leaf proved harder that you first thought."

Heyes snorted. "That's the God's honest truth."

Miranda smiled at his cynical response.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," she advised him. "We all make mistakes and hopefully we grow and learn from them. I can understand Mr. O'Sullivan's frustration, I'm sure you were a brilliant student. But he does love you."

Heyes rolled his eyes. "He sure knows how to show it."

"No he doesn't," Miranda intentionally contradicted him. "Oh I know he has a soft side to him, he's being very kind to me. But I wasn't his protege. You were. He surely had high hopes for you."

"And I let him down," Heyes grumbled. "I thought we had gotten past all that. We got along fine before the Philpotts episode but after that..I donno, he was so angry. I hoped he would be over it by now. Kid didn't say anything about Silky still holding a grudge, but then it wasn't Kid who came up with the idea. It was my idea and it blew up in our faces. Silky can be a mean old man when chooses to be. No wonder Kid ran out on us."

Miranda smiled gently as she picked up on a new emotion drifting off her husband. It would seem that this visit to his mentor had stirred up a number of long buried hurts and disappointments.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" she asked quietly. "Jed, I mean. When he left without you."

She knew she had hit the nail on the head when Hannibal's expression broke and he swallowed tightly. He didn't answer for a moment, not wanting to admit to such a raw emotion. _'Never lie to your wife'_ sprang to the surface of his thoughts yet again. There were times he wished he had never made that promise to himself.

"Yes," he finally admitted, his voice hardly more than a whisper. "He broke my heart." Another swallow followed by a deep sigh and a hand through the hair. "We were the only family we had. We did everything together, went everywhere together. He always listened to me, always did what I told him and..."

"That was the first time he didn't?"

Heyes smiled ironically. "Yes. I felt betrayed by the one person I thought would never betray me. I lost my love for this game. I was no longer happy here, this was no longer my home. I had to leave and I knew I could never come back and have it be the same again."

"There, you see?" Randa commented. "You did have good reason for leaving, you just needed to think about it. You had to go."

Heyes nodded. "Yes. Just like Jed had to go. I came to realize that eventually. Once the pain of his 'betrayal' changed to simply the pain of missing him I could see that he hadn't betrayed me at all. It had nothing to do with me. It was something he simply had to do and now that I understand what was behind it, I can understand why. He was becoming his own man and he needed to be on his own to do that. I guess that was part of why I left as well." He chuckled sardonically. "Talk about making mistakes though. I fell in with Frank Plummer who ended up being a real back stabber and Jed...well, he's lucky he didn't get hanged."

"Yes," Randa agreed. "You two definitely do better together. Oh dear, and now we've left him on his own to organize Harry's wedding."

"Aw, he's a big boy now; he'll do fine," Heyes shrugged it off. "Right now I don't want to worry about what might be going on at home. Like you said; we're on our honeymoon."

Miranda smiled.

Xxx

The following morning, Randa and Hannibal were seated in the morning room enjoying coffee after their late breakfast. Despite retiring early to bed the couple did not actually get any sleep until the early morning hours and they appreciated being left alone until they decided for themselves that it was time to amble downstairs.

Silky had already eaten, but a light brunch was quickly brought out for the couple and they had been left to enjoy their breakfast in privacy. Silky joined them later with Melissa in tow and the two ladies became acquainted. The way Silky had spoken of this particular woman, the Heyes' had assumed that she was hardly more than a teenager so it was with much surprise that they were presented with a much older, plumper lady.

"Hello," Randa greeted her with a friendly smile. "I understand that we are to spend the day together."

"Yes ma'am," Melaissa answered her. "and I know all the shops to go to without wastin' no time. Why, we'll get you a fine dress to go with them joowls. Yes ma'am."

"Oh fine." Miranda sent her husband an uncomfortable smile but Hannibal just shrugged. "When would you like to go?"

"Why, right now ma'am," she stated. "But I suggest you bring that necklace with you."

"Bring it with me?" Miranda's hand went protectively to her throat even though the jewels were not there. "Why would I bring them with me?"

Melissa almost rolled her eyes at the ignorance of the upper crust.

"You want to buy a dress to go with the joowls don't ya'?"

"Yes," Miranda agreed. "That is the idea."

"Then you must bring them with you ma'am," Melissa reiterated. "to compare."

"Yes, I suppose..."

"Ya' don't need ta' wear 'em," Melissa assured her. "Just put 'em in yer hand bag."

"They'll be save enough," Silky assured his guest. "Everyone in this town knows that Melissa works fer me. Any of 'em try anything they knows who they'll be answerin' to."

Heyes slipped an arm around his wife's waist and leaned in close to kiss her cheek.

"It'll be alright," he whispered in her ear. "Silky's right. No one would dare steal from a guest of his."

"I don't know about that," Miranda whispered to him. "Those boys on the wharf yesterday seemed awfully interested."

"Boys being boys," Heyes shrugged it off. "Besides, the wharf lives by its own code, that's why it was really not safe for you to go down there. Especially on your own. But in the shopping district? No one would dare."

Miranda laughed, suddenly feeling relieved and a little foolish all at once. "Well then I guess I'm ready!" she stated. "Just let me go get them." She turned to give her husband a peck on the cheek. "Behave yourself Hannibal."

"Of course," he assured her innocently, then brought her into a hug and gave her a full kiss that caused Melissa to giggle with delight. "You have a good day."

Miranda smiled at her husband and then dutifully followed the woman out of the room.

"Harold!" Silky's stringent voice cut through the morning air. "More coffee in here!"

"Yessir, Mr. O'Sullivan," came the answer from somewhere down the hall.

Heyes took a deep breath and sat back down in the comfortable armchair to await the fresh coffee. Silky settled into the chair opposite him and then Harold was there with the fine china coffee pot and busied himself pouring coffee. He added cream according to each person's taste, then leaving the tray he discreetly made his departure.

Heyes sat quietly, wondering what antagonisms he was going to have to endure this time around.

"That sure is a fine young woman ya' got there Heyes," Silky stated out of the blue. "You treat her right, ya' hear?"

Heyes smiled. "Yeah, I know Silky," he acknowledged. "And we treat each other right.

"Good! Glad ta' hear it."

Silence settled over the room again. Silky seemed like he wanted to say more but was unsure of how to start.

"I didn't really mean it when I threatened ta' turn you and the Kid in," the old man finally commented.

"Yeah, I know Silky," Heyes assured him though hearing it made him feel more at ease.

"I was just so dang blasted mad at ya'!" he continued to explain. "I ain't never even come close to bein' arrested a'fore, and then there I was over some silly cockamamie scam of yours!"

Heyes smiled just enough for his left dimple to make an appearance. "Yeah, it worked though didn't it?"

"It did not!" Silky snapped. "Weren't nothin' about that plan that worked! You was just lucky that's all! Dagnabbit! You was always lucky, until...well, until ya' weren't."

Heyes made no comment. Was he about to get another chewing out?

"We all know prison was hard on ya'," Silky continued. "and well, we all know what ya' done too. I mean, ya' stayed true Heyes. You didn't betray your friends and well, I just want ta' let ya' know that we all know it and we won't forget neither."

Heyes sat silently. This was not what he had expected.

"And dag blast that Chuck!" Silky continued with some heat. "I think Soapy must be goin' soft in the head, keepin' that little weasel in the family. He was set ta' give every one 'a us away just ta' save his own miserable hide! I never did trust him. He was a weasel when we brung 'em in and he ain't changed."

"Why did you bring him in?" Heyes asked quietly.

"Well," Silky's tone softened. "he didn't have much goin' fer 'em neither Heyes, just like you and the Kid. So we brung 'em in ta give him a chance. Ya' never know, ya' see? That's just it. Ya' never know who's gonna be yer next ringer. Now Chuck, he could'a bin good. He was smooth Heyes, just as smooth as you. But he weren't as steady. I never did trust him and what he done at yer trial sure proved me right. Yessir."

"Then why did you keep him on?" Heyes asked, feeling slightly frustrated. "He betrayed all of us Silky and now Soapy still has him on the payroll? He's part of the reason I got hit with that sentence. I'm likely to wring his neck myself if I ever see him again."

"I know Heyes," Silky commiserated. "but even without his testimony, you was goin' down. You had yourself backed into a corner that you just weren't gonna get out of. It's what he was willin' to do to the rest of us that has me riled."

"Oh, I see," Heyes commented. "Knifing me in the back was okay but going after you and Soapy and Diamond Jim, that was..."

"Get off that pedestal you keep puttin' yerself on!" Silky snarked. "That ain't what I'm sayin' at all and you know it! That judge didn't need his testimony with all that other stuff they had ta' throw at ya'. That's the only reason the law didn't come after us; 'cause they didn't need us. They had you and that's all they wanted. No, I'm mad at Chuck fer what he was willin' to do just to save his own neck. Willin' ta' turn on those who took him in, taught 'im a trade, gave 'im a livin'. And he did save his own neck too, he didn't get no time at all, while you, well they throwed the book at you."

"Yeah, they sure did," Heyes agreed as he poured more coffee for both of them. "but that's all past now. Things are going good."

"Good." Silky smiled. "I'm proud of ya' Heyes. You and Kid both. We all are."

"Oh." Again, this was not what Heyes had expected. "You sure had a funny way of showing it last night."

"Hee, hee, hee," Silky cackled. "I sure had you goin'! Hee, hee. Yer gonna havta' get yurself a thicker skin if yer gonna get into the detective business. You always was easy to rile."

Heyes felt an irritation start to grate but then he relaxed and chuckled instead.

"Yeah, alright. Point taken."

"Good! Now, knowin' the lady folk as well as I do, I'd say we have most of the day ta' ourselves," Silky surmised. "How about we adjourn to the study and pass the time with some card playin'?"

Heyes grinned. "Okay."

"You can show me some of yer high falootin' parlor tricks."

"They're not parlor tricks," Heyes insisted as they left the morning room. "they are an impressive display of my natural dexterity and showmanship of.."

"Yeah!" Silky insisted. "Parlor tricks!"

xxx

Miranda had a very interesting day out on the town with Melissa. Eli had the coach ready and waiting for them and the half hour trip into downtown was filled with enough interesting sights and sounds to keep the ladies occupied. Randa was at first uncomfortable with the older woman, not sure how to respond to her but by the time they had stopped the coach and were entering the dress shop, the ice had been broken and they chatted and laughed together like a pair of life long friends.

The matron of the shop spied Miranda running her hand down one of the dresses and approached the stranger with a raised eye brow and a snooty air. That is until she spied Melissa coming in as escort. Suddenly a smile lit up the layered on face powder and the woman's haughty demeanor was replaced with high end servitude.

"Good morning ladies," the laced up prune greeted her visitors. "May I be of service to you?"

"Well I hope so," Randa smiled sweetly. "I appear to be in the market for a new dress. I was given a lovely emeralds to wear at the theatre tonight, and I'm in need of the appropriate apparel to set them off."

Mrs. Holstein's eyes glistened. "Might I assume that this purchase will be going onto Mr. O'Sullivan's tab?"

"Yeas, you might," Melissa responded. "so nothin' but the best fer the lady."

Mrs. Holstein's smile expanded until the face powder cracked.

"Of course," she cooed. "Right this way."

Turning her back on Melissa, the matron tucked Randa's arm under hers and led her past the racks of perfectly lovely dresses and into the back room where the more exquisite designs were on display for the upper, upper crust of patrons. Each dress was a work of art and of course, each one had a fine array of shoes, hats and small beaded purses available to mix and match along with a lovely collection of fine jewelry and even suggested eye and lip colorings to help a young woman complete her attire.

Shopping in the ritzy district of downtown San Francisco is not for the weak of heart, or the currency starved pocket book. Miranda was accustomed to this life style so was at her ease in the fine boutique but again she felt unsure of accepting this gift. She knew that Silky had the money and obviously, the owner of the shop knew it also, but that was not her main concern. After the talk she'd had with Hannibal the night before, she did not want to tread too harshly on his financial toes. The man had his pride and if she showed up with something too exquisite, he might take exception to it and be back into his foul mood once again.

She tried on many of the dresses and took note that as is often the case in the more established shops, none of the wares displayed a price. Again, this caused her some concern, not wanting to assume that there was no limit to what she should spend. But when she asked about this obvious omission, Mrs. Holstein simply laughed and waved the inquiry away as being unimportant. Even Melissa assured her not to worry herself over that minor detail so Miranda smiled and accepted the inevitable.

She found that Melissa's advice to bring the necklace with her had been well founded. She tried on a number of dresses without presenting the jewels, choosing to keep them safe within her handbag. But trying to remember the exact color and essence of the stones was proving to be impossible. And there were so many different choices of colors and patterns of the dresses, that choosing the right one needed to have some point of reference.

The totally inappropriate styles were quickly set to the side until five possibles were all that remained and they were down to decision time. With a deep breath, Randa pulled her necklace out of safe keeping and with Melissa's help, clasped the emerald string around her throat.

Mrs. Holstein gasped in admiration and her eyes lit up with a greedy spark.

"My what lovely jewels," she exclaimed. "No doubt a gift from Mr. O'Sullivan."

"Yes," Randa answered, feeling both flattered and insulted. Was this woman insinuating that Randa was from a disadvantaged station and that her own husband could not have afforded such a gift? She let the irritation of this assumption slip away, but she did not forget it.

"I have the most exquisite earrings that were simply made for that necklace," Mrs. Holstein moved in for the kill. She hurried over to her glass cabinet and unlocking the door, she slid it open and pulled out a pair of green emerald earrings which would indeed set the necklace off nicely. "Here, my dear. Put these on and once we find the right dress, we can focus on the perfect shoes and of course a new purse!"

Two hours later, both ladies exited the shop loaded down with boxes of various sizes and colors. Miranda had been of a mind to leave and go shop elsewhere due to Mrs. Holstein's condescending yet persistent sales pitch but Melissa had insisted that this was the best shop in town. Not only were the dresses of the best quality and latest design but it was the only shop in town where one could purchase all the accessories needed to go with such a lovely dress. And be able to walk out with the whole outfit that same day. Even a hat had been added to the list, since as Mrs. Holstein pointed out; a fine lady can not go to the dinner theatre without a fine hat!

Eli stepped down from the driver's seat and assisted with storing the numerous boxes in the backward facing seat of the open carriage. It wasn't until the ladies were settled into their seats and the carriage was on its way to a highly recommended cafe that they allowed their expressions to relax and they burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness!" Miranda exclaimed once she got her breath back. "I've been to high class shops before, but this was ridiculous."

"Mrs. Holstein is certainly in a class by herself," Melissa agreed. "but it's still the best shop in town."

"Yes," Randa took a deep breath. "she does have an exquisite inventory, but what an attitude! She must have put in years of practice to get just the right mix of snooty arrogance and feigned unctuous subservience. I'm amazed she has people coming back to her."

Melissa shrugged. "Mrs. Holstein is the best in town," she reiterated. "an' she knows it."

xxx

The ladies settled in at the open air cafe and prepared to enjoy a light lunch before heading back to the O'Sullivan mansion. Miranda smiled at the thought of her husband and his mentor spending the day together and hoped that it wouldn't come to fisticuffs. They were two birds of a feather when it came to their pride with neither one willing to back down. Hopefully the mansion would still be intact when the ladies arrived home.

The young waitress came up to their table and greeted Miranda with a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon ma'am. What can I get for you?"

"Oh," Miranda picked up the menu and tentatively opened it. "Oh dear, we haven't really looked at it yet, let me see. Well a nice pot of tea of course, Orange Pekoe if you have it."

"Yes ma'am."

"And for lunch, well..." she glanced at her companion. "you've been here before Melissa, what do you recommend?"

Melissa smiled. "The mixed seafood salad is very nice."

"Sounds perfect." Miranda closed the menu and smiled up at the waitress. "Seafood salad it is."

"Of course ma'am. A pot of Orange Pekoe tea and one seafood salad."

"No," Randa corrected her. "Two seafood salads."

The waitress sent a quick sidelong glance to the lady's companion and with a slight tightening of the lips, changed the order to two salads.

"Yes ma'am. Two seafood salads."

"And make sure you bring two services for the tea," Randa added as the waitress turned to leave.

The young woman gave a brief nod and without a second glance to Melissa, went off to tend to the order.

Miranda scowled and looked to her companion.

"How rude," she commented. "Does she not know you?"

"Oh yes ma'am," Melissa assured her. "but I'm used ta' that attitude in this part 'a town. I wouldn't even be permitted ta' ask fer a glass 'a water here if I didn't work fer Mr. O'Sullivan. Mrs. Holstein ain't the only one with a snooty attitude."

"Oh dear, I feel so guilty now."

"Why? Ain't nothin' you done"

"Well," Miranda did look uncomfortable. "I grew up in a well to do family. My first husband was quite wealthy. Up until he passed, all I knew was this side of life; the parties, the shops, the lovely cafes. I must admit I never gave any thought to the servants. I'm ashamed to admit now but I may not have been any different from our young waitress there."

"Aw no," Melissa waved Randa's concerns away. "you ain't nothin' like these hoity-toities. I could tell right off that yur a real lady. You have class. Not like these uppity young things. They think they's got class, but it takes more'n just bein' born to it ta' make ya' a real lady. Believe me, I've seen all sorts come by Mr. O'Sullivan's place. I been there a lot a' years, and I've seen my share a' upper crust wannabes. It gets so's you can tell the difference real quick."

Conversation paused as the waitress returned with the tray laden with the tea pot and two services. The dishes were set upon the table and the waitress poured Miranda's cup for her. She was just about to set the pot down when a quick look from Miranda stopped her, and the waitress turned to pour tea for her other guest as well.

"Milk or lemon, ma'am?"

"Milk please, just a little." Miranda told her.

The waitress added the milk, then with demonstrative reluctance offered the same choice to Melissa.

Melissa smiled at the 'child's' discomfort. "I'll have milk too."

The waitress poured the milk and quickly departed.

"Oh dear," Randa chuckled. "she is having a hard time with this."

"I sure ain't."

They laughed and tapped their tea cups before taking appreciative sips.

"How long have you been working for Mr. O'Sullivan?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, I been with him fer years ma'am," Melissa informed her. "My husband drove cab ya' see. We was doin' alright but it's a hard life and he got hisself sick with pneumonia and up an' died on me."

"I'm sorry," Randa commiserated. "I know how hard that is."

"Yes ma'am," Melissa shrugged it off. "It were years ago now and I can't say there were any love loss between us. He was fine when sober, but lots 'a our money went to the booze and he'd beat me somethin' awful when he got drunk. Which was often. It was almost a relief when he passed, God forgive me, but it was. My real concern was how I was gonna get by. I had no family as such and no ways ta' make a livin'. I was still young and kinda' pretty back then, believe it or not so I found that I could make some money bein' nice to the boys, if'n you get my meanin'." Randa nodded silently. "Yeah, I was headin' down the wrong path fer sure. But then one a' them boys who got took in by Mr. O'Sullivan, why he told that kindly gentleman of my predicament and the next thing I knows I'm wisked off ta' his mansion and livin' the good life!

"I got myself my own room, clean clothes and good food. And he even pays me, twice a month, on time ev'ry time. An' I even get four days off ev'ry month! It was a godsend, yes ma'am. I never had it so good. Mr. O'Sullivan is the finest gentleman I ever known, and I've known quite a few, I can assure you. I got no intentions of goin' nowhere's!"

Again the conversation paused when their salads arrived and the two ladies settled in to lunch.

"You never thought to re-marry?" Randa inquired. "I'm sure Mr. O'Sullivan could have set you up..."

Melissa chuckled. "Oh no ma'am. No decent gentleman would a' wanted me in that way. Not after how I'd had ta' make my livin' afore comin' to that fine house. A'sides, what would I want with another fool husband? I only married in the first place 'cause I had nothin' else and I already told ya' how that worked out. Nope. I'm quite happy with the way my life is goin'. Don't fix it if it ain't broke."

Randa laughed. "Yes. You're quite right. I must remind myself at times to realize how fortunate I have been. Not only with my own family and circumstances, but also with both of my husbands. I never thought I could love again after William died, and then Hannibal showed up." She smiled lovingly. "He's a good man, but he started out on the streets as well. Goodness knows what would have become of him and his cousin if not for Mr. Saunders and Mr. O'Sullivan. Those gentlemen seem to make a habit of saving souls—well, so to speak. I doubt Hannibal and Jed would have survived at all if not for them."

Melissa nodded. "Yes ma'am. You do have yourself a fine husband. Now if that one had come a callin' I might'a been tempted ta' try fer wedded bliss again." she laughed. "So probably best that he didn't! I'm happy."

"Good," Miranda said, and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "and to celebrate our wise choices, we'll be naughty and order dessert!"

"Oh yes!"

xxx

The ladies arrived back at the mansion just in time for Randa to get cleaned up and prepared for their evening out. Heyes was in the study reading one of Silky's books when he heard the front door open and the happy laughter of two females in full flight told him his wife was home. He stood up and came to the front hall just as Eli was depositing the last of numerous boxes inside the alcove.

"Oh my goodness," Hannibal looked amazed. "Did you buy the whole store?"

Randa laughed and rolled her eyes. "We would have if Mrs. Holstein had had her way! As it is, I think I bought more than I should have."

"No such thing!" came the cackled response from down the hallway and Silky put in an appearance. "My, I've known ladies ta' come back from a shoppin' spree with four times as many boxes! What's the matter Melissa? Didn't ya' tell her ta' git whatever she liked?"

"Of course, Mr. O'Sullivan," Melissa insisted. "but the lady was very particular."

"You mustn't blame her," Miranda came to her new friend's defense. "I would have bought far less if not for her insistence."

"Okay, if that's what ya' wanted," Silky agreed. "Well go on! What's ya' standin' around here fer? I wanna see what my money bought! Git on up there! Eli, help the ladies!"

"No, that's alright Eli," Heyes broke in through his chuckle. "I'll help the lady with her boxes."

Eli hesitated, not quite sure which order to follow.

"Well go on then!" Silky let him know. "Get them horses back to the stable. And get that team of blacks ready for the evenin' outin'!"

"Yessir," Eli nodded and made a hasty retreat.

Heyes grinned over at his mentor. "Why must you always be a tyrant? It makes your employees afraid of you."

"Ahh, a little fear is good fer 'em," Silky retorted. "Keeps 'em on their toes. Ain't that right Melissa?"

Melissa giggled like a young girl as she picked up a couple of boxes to take upstairs.

"Yessir Mr. O'Sullivan." she agreed playfully as the two ladies trotted up the stairs to attend to their toilette.

"See?" Silky persisted. "Keep 'em shakin' in their boots so's they know their place."

"Uh huh," Heyes agreed as he picked up the remaining boxes. "Works like a charm, every time."

"Well yeah! A' course it does."

Heyes carried on upstairs and gave a discreet knock on the door of their suite. He smiled again as he heard shuffling and laughter coming from inside and was amazed at how quickly his wife made friends. It generally took him at least six months to even consider someone a friend. Oh he was a charmer alright and could easily fit in with any situation. But he was a cautious con man too and more often than not his easy banter with new people was cover for his own suspicious nature.

The door opened and Melissa popped her head out.

"Yes?"

"The rest of the boxes, ma'am," Heyes handed them over and gave the lady a gentlemanly bow.

She accepted the boxes and shut the door in his face. Excited laughter picked up again on the other side of the barrier as Heyes turned and with a smile on his face, headed back downstairs to await his date for the evening. He returned to the study to find Silky already there and pouring out two glasses of sherry. Silky smiled over at his protege and set a glass on the side table beside the book Heyes had been reading.

"May as well get settled in again," Silky advised him. "I've known the ladies to take all afternoon ta' get ready just fer a jaunt inta' town."

"Hmm," Heyes nodded as he sat. "Hopefully she won't take that long. I still have to get ready and my suit is up in our suite."

"Hee hee hee. Ya' might just end up goin' in yer workin' duds."

Heyes let loose a resignated sigh and took a sip from his sherry.

Two hours later Melissa put in an appearance at the door to the study. Heyes looked up from his book and blinked a couple to times to clear his focus.

Melissa gave a slight courtesy, being the best her knees could handle.

"Your lady awaits you sir," she announced with pleasure.

"Ahh, thank you." Heyes put his book down and pushed himself out of the armchair.

Silky glanced up from his newspaper and chuckled.

"Don't be too long Heyes," he told the departing back. "I want a look see too afore ya' make a dash out the door!"

Heyes sent him back a quick wave as he headed for the stairs.

Another discreet knock on the door to their suite was followed by a quiet beckoning. Heyes turned the knob and walked in and was stopped in his tracks as the breath was knocked out of him. She was so beautiful and once again he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Miranda stood in front of the vanity and her eyes smiled playfully at him from behind a delicate peach and emerald fan that effectively hid her features from interested eyes. She gave the fan a couple of seductive flutters before slowly lowering it to show off her fine nose and then sensuous lips. Melissa had done a wonderful job of setting Randa's rich, dark brown hair up in a coiffure which allowed an uninhibited view of her long, graceful neck and sloping shoulders. The emerald teardrop earrings draped elegantly down in front of wisps of dark hair as they glittered and danced with every move she made.

The dress was perfect. A dark, dusty peach silk made up the sleek design which was then covered with a dark emerald green lace of intricate pattern which fell all the way to the floor and added just enough dark to the peach to make it a perfect evening gown. The wide V-shaped neckline made the dress almost come off the shoulders and the material fitted her form so perfectly that Heyes could not help but notice her bosom being seductively enhanced by the material.

She smiled at him shyly, hoping she was pleasing him. She looked at her image in the mirror and ran her hand down the slope of her waist and hips and admired what she saw.

"Do you like it?" she asked him.

He grinned like a schoolboy. Coming over to her he turned her so she could see herself fully in the mirror and snuggling in behind, he laced his fingers around in front.

"You're as beautiful as you were on our wedding day," he whispered in her ear.

Her hands came in to cover his where they set on her belly.

"It's so form fitting," she stated needlessly. "I was afraid it would show. It does show, doesn't it?"

"A little bit," Hannibal agreed. "but not so much that anyone other than us would notice. You look lovely. But where is the necklace? Don't tell me that after all this you're not going to wear it!"

"Of course I'm going to wear it," Miranda laughed. She picked the necklace up from the vanity, and turning in her husband's arms, she presented the jewels to him. "but I wanted you to add the finishing touch."

Heyes smiled and took the necklace from her. He didn't know why, but it made him feel special that she would save this for him to do. She turned away from him again and he draped the necklace around her throat and clasped it securely. He ran his hands gently down the slope of her shoulders and leaned in to give her a kiss on the back of the neck. She cringed, but giggled with delight.

"Let me look at you," he said, and turned her to face him again. His appreciation started with her sparkling dark eyes, travelling down her form from there taking in her elegant neck and gracefully sloping shoulders. His smile widened and his eyes lingered a moment as he appreciated her full round bosom. He moved on into the natural curve of her waist line and hips and felt a surge of excited emotion with the slight bulging of her small tummy. His eyes travelled downwards, noting how the silky material fell gracefully off her hips and floated down her long legs which he already knew were very shapely. The hem of the dress just missed kissing the floor and the toe of one delicately booted foot peeked out from under. With a sigh of appreciation he allowed his eyes to roam upward again until he reconnected with his wife's laughing eyes and his cheeky grin deepened the dimples.

"Perfection."

Half an hour later Miranda was helping her husband finish up the last touches of his finery before they went downstairs for final inspection. She was buttoning up his white collar as Hannibal draped the tie around his neck and prepared to knot it. Miranda practically gasped and the creased her brow in concern.

"What's wrong?" her husband asked and he looked down at the material now feeling his own level of anxiety. "Is there a stain on it?"

"No no," Miranda assured him. "but it's the same tie you wore at Jed's wedding."

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

Miranda sighed. "When I packed it for you, I thought I was going to be wearing the blue satin dress. This tie would have complimented it very nicely," she explained. "But it doesn't go at all with the green I'm now wearing."

"I'm sure no one will notice," Hannibal countered. "Is it really that important?"

Randa's brows went up. "Yes! Just wait a moment. Don't move, I'll be right back."

"Oh Miranda, I'm sure it's not that..."

But his wife had quickly exited the suite. She went to the landing at the top of the staircase and quickly rang the bell to call a servant. Within seconds Melissa's head popped around the banister down on the main floor.

"Yes ma'am?" she asked helpfully.

"Melissa!" Randa smiled. "thank goodness it's you. Will you ask Mr. O'Sullivan if he has a dark green tie that my husband can borrow for tonight? The one we packed simply will not do with this dress."

Melissa's eyes widen in apprehension.

"Oh ma'am, I apologize!" she declared. "This is all my fault. I shoulda' thought ta' buy a new tie for the dress. Yes yes, just one moment. I will go ask." the servant disappeared but her voice could be heard fading into the bowls of the house. "Oh dear, this is dreadful...we should'a thought. Ole' Mrs. Holstein really dropped the biscuit this time..."

Miranda waited patiently at the top of the stairs for what seemed an eternity. She could hear Silky's pitched tones coming from the study but could not make out what he was saying. She hoped that dear Melissa was not getting a chewing out for this happenstance. It was certainly not her fault. Randa should have thought of it herself. Oh, she was so out of practice at all this.

Finally Melissa came around the bannister again and trotted up the stairs She wore a triumphant smile on her round wrinkled face and in her hand, held high above her head was a green tie that would do perfectly.

"Here you are ma'am!" Melissa was breathless by the time she reached the second landing, but her smile grew with delight as she handed the strip of material over. "Look it that," she exclaimed as the tie brushed against Randa's dress. "they match perfectly. We could not 'a done better if'n we'd tried."

"Thank you Melissa, you have saved the day!"

Melissa grinned even more.

"Tell Mr. O'Sullivan that we will be down presently," Miranda told her. "Perhaps if he could summon the coach?"

"Of course ma'am," Melissa accepted her new assignment. "I'll tell 'im right away."

The two ladies parted company. Miranda returned to the suite with tie in hand and a sparkle in her eye.

"Here we are!" she announced with pleasure. "This will be so much better. Come on, stand up. Let me put it on you."

Hannibal sighed in resignation but smiled as he stood for his wife. He could see how excited she was to be getting dressed up and going out on the town once again. Her joy and energy were contagious and Hannibal was feeling the excitement of the evening, as well as enjoying the vision of his wife skipping about like a child on Christmas morning.

Randa positioned the tie around her husband's collar and carefully knotted it. She gave it a couple of gentle tugs and stood back to admire her work. She looked up and didn't mind at all that her husband's eyes were laughing at her.

"Okay, where is your waist coat and jacket?" she asked as she looked around at all possible locations. "Oh there they are. Here, put them on."

Hannibal complied and had to admit himself that it felt good and even a bit thrilling to be donning this fine suit again. It always seemed to precede a happy occasion. He finished up with the buttons, gave the jacket a quick tug and turned to his wife for inspection.

Miranda stood back from him. A soft smile played about her lips as her eyes took in his dark, slicked back hair looking dapper and tidy. She sank into those eyes of molten chocolate and remembered back to their first meeting and how it was those very same eyes that had entrapped her and pulled her in to his soul where she remained sweetly lost forever. His perky nose caused her to chuckled silently and his left dimple betrayed a bemused smile knowing what it was that had caught his wife's fancy.

She travelled on, appreciating his broad shoulders and his straight posture. The dark green of the tie that so nicely completed the picture caught her eye and pulled her gaze down to note how naturally the suit jacket enhanced his slim waist and narrow hips. She loved his hands; strong and trustworthy combined with the long, slender artistic fingers where the wedding band sat, looking very comfortable in its proper place. Her glance shifted then to his long legs and carried all the way down his slender form to rest upon the polished black shoes that peeked out from under the dark coal material of the pant leg.

She then allowed her eyes to take their time making the trip back up until once again their gazes met and locked.

Her smile of appreciation broadened and she nodded. "Perfection."

xxx

The couple made their way downstairs to find Silky and Melissa already in the front hall awaiting their arrival.

Silky's eyes lit up as soon as he saw the lady of honorur.

"My my my!" he cackled. "And they say money can't buy happiness, hee hee hee. You look lovely my dear." And he took Miranda's hand and gave it a gentlemanly kiss.

Miranda blushed a soft pink.

"Thank you so much for these wonderful gifts," she told him. "I just know we're going to have an amazing evening."

"Yeah well a lady needs to be treated special sometimes," Silky responded. "and yer lookin' good there too Heyes. Dag blast it, I don't know how ya' do it! Clean ya' up some and put ya' in a decent suit and you look like you was born to the upper crust. Yessiree, that's what made ya' such a good con man; you always looked the part, like you was born to it."

"Well, we're doing it for real tonight Silky, thanks to you," Heyes told him. "And speaking of which, I suppose it's time we got going."

"Yeah yeah," Silky assured him. "Eli's bringin' the clarence around. If yer goin' as my guests I insists ya' go in style. Oughta be here any minute."

Miranda allowed Melissa to assist with getting the matching hat settled on Randa's coiffure while Randa herself slipped on the long elegant gloves that all high society ladies were expected to wear to the theatre. Hannibal took the shawl from Melissa's arm and gently draped it over his wife's exposed shoulders to keep them protected from the evening chill. And from the goggling eyes of passers-by until they arrived at the theatre and seated at their table for dinner. At which point, it would suddenly become not only accepted, but expected for the ladies to openly display a shapely neckline, bared shoulders and an ample bosom for all to see.

"Well it's about time!" Silky suddenly cut in on Heyes' musings. "Here's the clarence. Now be off with ya' and leave an old man in peace!"

xxx

Eli timed their arrival at the theatre perfectly. The high stepping team of black carriage horses would have made Kenny's father envious as they stopped perfectly on their mark in front of the entrance to the impressive Geary Street Theatre. One of the numerous doormen rushed forward to greet the couple as they disembarked the clarence and discreetly made sure their evening attire was appropriately presented.

Heyes thanked the man and discreetly handed him a gratuity before turning to have a word with their driver.

"Is there a place for you to wait, or will you be going back to the mansion for now?"

"Oh no sir, I'll be waiting here," Eli informed him. "Union Square offers a number of nice supper clubs for the coachmen and it'll give me a chance to meet up with some friends."

Heyes grinned. "Of course. Don't get too carried away."

"No sir!" Eli almost sounded insulted. "I'll be right back here with the coach when the show is over. No need to worry about that."

"Good. Have a pleasant evening."

"Thank you sir. To you and your missus as well."

Eli clucked to the team, and picking up their feathered feet, the impressive black horses collected themselves to show off to everyone how handsome they were and moved away to make room for the next coach.

Heyes turned to his wife and offered her his arm. She smiled and graciously accepted.

"I do hope they don't make us wait too long for dinner," she whispered as they started up the steps. "I'm starving!"

Entering the lobby of the plush theatre, Heyes found himself excited about the upcoming entertainment but was no longer overly impressed with the elegance of this exquisite structure. It would seem that after staying at the Brown Palace in Denver, nothing short of Windsor Castle was going to leave much of an impression upon him now.

Still, the anticipatory atmosphere created by low murmuring conversation of so many well to do patrons, all dressed in their finery couldn't help but bring a sparkle to his eye and a smile to his face. Miranda, still on his arm was flush with excitement as though this were her first time at the theatre. But it had been such a long time and so much had happened since viewing her last performance that it was almost as though this were her first visit all over again. She had every intention of sitting back and enjoying 'The Barber From Seville" once she'd had a chance to quiet her gurgling stomach.

Leaving her shawl and both their hats with the coat man, the pair made their way to the lobby of the restaurant and waited their turn for one of the hosts to accept their tickets and escort them to their table. Following the young man through the maze of occupied tables Heyes could not help but notice a number of male eyes sneaking a discreet glance at his wife. Part of him felt a slight twinge of jealousy, but pride was the stronger emotion and he smiled smugly as the host presented them with their places for the evening.

Miranda allowed the host to pull out her chair so she could sit and get settled. While doing so she was able to look casually around her and couldn't help but notice a number of female eyes coyly looking over her husband. She smiled smugly and glanced over at her date to note that he was apparently oblivious to the feminine scrutiny being sent his way. Men could be so obtuse sometimes.

"On the menu tonight we are offering either a poached salmon steak with butter and sliced lemons and limes or a roast of lamb with mint and herbs. Both are served with our seasonal vegetables and a mixed rice pilaff," the host informed them politely. "Here is our wine list for your convenience and your server, Carson will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Heyes responded and accepted the wine list then turned to his wife once their host had moved away. "Do you think you're up to wine tonight?"

"For tonight, I'm going to take the chance," Miranda stated. "The white wine last night didn't upset me at all so I think it'll be safe."

Heyes nodded and began his scrutiny of the list until a light touch from his wife brought his eyes up to hers again.

"I'm just going to make a quick trip to the convenience," she said quietly. "I won't be long."

"Oh. Would you like me to come with you?"

"That's quite alright dear," she assured him with a hint of a tease. "I don't think there's much chance of running into unsavory individuals in this lobby."

Heyes smiled. "Yes alright."

Finding himself alone at the table, Heyes picked up the menu to read the details of the offered fare just to give himself something to do until his wife returned.

"Excuse me young man." a woman's polite voice interrupted his reading.

Heyes glanced over to the table next to them where an older couple was already indulging in the first glasses of wine for the evening.

"Yes ma'am?" Heyes responded.

"I couldn't help over hearing," she commented and her husband let loose a mild snort. "Is you wife not well?"

"Not well ma'am?"

"You seemed concerned about her taking some wine..."

"Mildred stop being such a snoop," her husband scolded her. "You haven't even been introduced."

"Oh."

"No, that's quite alright," Heyes assured them. "As my wife likes to say; If you want to know something the best thing to do is ask."

"Yes!" Mildred grabbed onto the handy excuse. "My feelings exactly."

"And in order to solve the other problem," Heyes continued. "my name is Mr. Heyes."

"Heyes is it?" the rather large man humphed as both men rose to their feet and shook hands. "Interesting name. I'm Mr. Caldwell and my wife, Mildred."

"Ma'am." Heyes gave her a polite nod and sat back down.

"My husband and I come to the theatre quite regularly," Mildred continued with the snooping. "but I don't recall seeing you and your wife here before."

"No ma'am," Heyes agreed. "My wife and I are visiting here in San Francisco and the dinner theatre came highly recommended. We agreed that it would make for an interesting distraction for the evening."

"Oh. So where are you and your wife from?" Mildred asked.

"Denver."

"Oh," Mildred practically recoiled from the 'foreigner'. "How quaint."

"What does a man of your obvious standing do for a living in Denver?" Caldwell asked in mild curiosity. "Or are you 'old money'?" At which point Mildred administered a slight kick under the table for his rudeness. Caldwell jumped and frowned at her.

"Oh good heavens no," Heyes responded with a chuckle, choosing not to mention his wife's fortune at this time. "No, my partner and I run a detective agency, Mr. Caldwell."

Caldwell arched an eye brow. "Really? You're in law enforcement?"

"Ah, not exactly," Heyes explained. "More security and investigation. We try to leave the gun play and arresting to the actual lawmen."

Mildred's hand went to her bosom. "Oh dear. It still sounds awfully dangerous though. It must be very hard on your dear wife."

"She hasn't complained yet," Heyes assured her.

"Still," Caldwell carried on with his original thought. "You work closely with law enforcement I take it?"

"Oh well yes," Heyes agreed, wondering where this was going.

Suddenly Mr. Caldwell began to chuckle while Heyes and Mildred exchanged puzzled glances.

"Herbert, what are you going on about?" Mildred finally asked him.

"I can't help but think Mr. Heyes," Caldwell explained through his chuckling. "that your unfortunate name must be no end of an embarrassment for you considering your particular line of work."

"An embarrassment?" Heyes' brows creased.

"Yes!" Caldwell insisted. "There was that outlaw running rampant down in your neck of the woods for, I don't know how long! Years it was before the law finally caught him! Must have made life miserable for honest folks trying to make a living. Surely you've heard of him Mr. Heyes, considering he had the same name as you. Can't remember the scoundrel's fist name though—something totally outlandish..."

"Hannibal, dear."

"Hmm, what?"

"His first name was Hannibal," Mildred informed him. "I remember hearing about him from all the young ladies where I shop."

"Oh yes! You're quite right my dear. Hannibal it was. What in the world were that rogue's parents thinking, sticking the lad with a name like that? No wonder he grew up so mean, eh? Ha ha ha!" At which point he actually reached over and gave Heyes a slap on the shoulder. "When you first told me your name I thought that perhaps you were related to that low class bank robber, but considering your line of work and the fact that you're obviously a gentleman, it's hardly likely now is it? Still, like I said it must cause you no end of embarrassment, eh?"

Heyes was still working on a response to these comments when Miranda saved him by returning to the table.

"That's better," she stated with a contented sigh. "Have you had the chance to order wine yet?"

"No," Heyes told her. "Our server hasn't been by. I thought I might order the salmon so with that, and your situation being what it is, we'll ask Carson to recommend a nice white."

"Well that's fine for me," Miranda stated. "but Hannibal, I know you enjoy a nice oaky red when you get..."

Her comment was interrupted by the woman sitting at the next table suddenly letting out a loud, high pitched squeak. Miranda's brow went up in consternation as the woman's gentleman companion sputtered and choked on his wine. Miranda sent a quizzical look to her husband. Heyes couldn't help it and broke out laughing.

After the initial awkwardness over the re-introduction, the two couples ended up getting along famously. A carafe of white arrived at the table for Miranda along with a carafe of red for her husband and before their meals of poached salmon put in an appearance, Mildred and Miranda were already chatting without restraint. It wasn't long before the Caldwells knew all about Miranda's past history, and the fact that she and her new husband were on their belated honeymoon. Miranda made no mention of her family way but Mildred was no slump in that department and smiled knowingly when Miranda only made reference to their adorable adopted daughter awaiting them at home.

Herbert and Hannibal sat back sipping their wine and letting their wives prattle on. That is until the meals arrived. Silence prevailed as diners throughout the room focused on their choices and only soft murmurings and the clinking of dishes could be heard.

The two couples tended to their own affairs during the meal, but as Mildred satisfied her appetite and again became interested in the activities of others she allowed a glance to land on Heyes' plate and she arched brow in his direction.

"You're having red wine with poached salmon?" she queried incredulously.

Heyes flashed a charming dimple. "Yes ma'am," he admitted. "I suppose I never was one to stand on convention."

The dimple grew into a full smile as Mildred tee heed into her lace handkerchief.

The rest of the evening only got better. Desserts along with coffee or brandy were distributed amongst the guests just in time for the play to begin. Sounds of chairs thumping against plushly carpeted floors took over as people re-arranged their seating to be able to comfortably view the stage. The lights dimmed and an anticipatory hush fell over the audience as the curtain lifted and the players made their entrance.

Xxx

"Did you have a pleasant evening?" Hannibal asked his wife as they sat comfortably in the clarence on their way back to Silky's mansion.

The lamp inside the coach was lit to chase away the darkness of the late evening and Heyes couldn't help but admire the way the shadows danced across his wife's lovely face. Her eyes were tired but happy and the flickering light from the lamp sparkled playfully upon the emeralds that adorned her throat and hung from her ears. He sighed in contentment.

"Yes," she told him. "It will be up there as one of the best evenings of my life. I might wish it could go on forever if I weren't so tired."

Heyes tried to stifle a yawn.

"I'm unexpectedly tired as well," he admitted. "Although I suspect the red wine and brandy have something to do with that."

"Did you enjoy the play?"

Heyes chuckled and a hand came up to rub his throat.

"Yes!" he told her. "So much so, I think my throat is going to be sore for a week, I laughed so hard. You didn't tell me it was a comedy."

"Some things are best left to be enjoyed as they're presented."

Heyes nodded and a comfortable silence settled in for a few moments.

"It seems we made some new friends," Miranda commented, breaking the silence. "They appeared quite amiable to keeping in touch."

"Amiable?" Heyes snorted. "Down right pushy is more like it."

"Ah yes, the life of being famous." Heyes rolled his eyes and Miranda snickered. "Well, at least it's someone else we can now visit when we return to San Francisco. Everyone seems to want to meet the children. Even the ones who aren't born yet!"

"It would make things a lot easier if they would all just come over to Colorado."

"I can't see Silky doing that," Miranda mused. "A bit of a distance for him now, I expect."

"I suppose. I'm sure we'll be back." Heyes mused. "Perhaps with Jed and Beth and however many children we all might have by then. Silky would love that."

Miranda snickered quietly then sighed with contentment.

"I've had such a nice time here I almost don't want to leave," she admitted. "Except that I am so looking forward to seeing Santa Marta! At least we don't have to get up early for the train in the morning. I could really do with a lay in."

"Again?" Heyes teased. "We had a lay in this morning. You're starting to get lazy."

"I'm on vacation!" Randa pointed out, but then her expression softened and a hint of worry passed through her eyes. "I wonder though, if we should get in touch with home before we head south. I must admit to behaving like a mother hen and feeling some concern for Sally. She can feel quite insecure sometimes and this is the first time we have both been away from her."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Heyes assured her. "She loves being out with her grandparents, you know that. And she has Fanny and J.J. to keep her busy. She's probably having the time of her life."

"Yes, I know. It's just..."

"Besides, Jed knows our route and so does Sheriff Jacobs," Heyes continued, easing his wife's fears. "I'm sure if anything serious were to come up, they would get in touch. Just relax and enjoy our honeymoon."

Miranda smiled and then did relax.

"Of course, you're right," she agreed. "I'm just acting like an old mother hen. No more of that. I'm sure everything is just fine at home."


	4. The Fire

**The Fire**

Most of the town's folk were crammed into the schoolhouse while others lined up along the porch around the doorway, or gathered in groups around each of the windows. The mayor and Carl Jacobs were standing over by the teacher's desk and giving out information.

"From what I understand there is no immediate danger to the town," Mayor Kincade was saying. "but left unchecked it's going to eat up a lot of our timber and grazing lands. We must protect the town at all costs so our first line of defense will need to be out on the range. Hopefully we can save the ranches and farms as well."

There were a few grumbles from people who lived out on those ranches. The cattle and lumber industries were what made this town possible and the mayor's words made them feel that yet again, the business and financial needs of those living in town were being given priority.

"Eric," Sheriff Jacobs quickly took over the floor to avert an uprising. "We're going to need all your horses and whatever work wagons and carriages you have."

"I knew it!" Eric complained from the back of the room. "Everyone always seems ta' think that my horses can be used and abused whenever needs be! I don't want none a' my horse gettin' burned ta' death!"

"I don't want anyone gettin' burned to death!" Jacobs snapped back, not being in the mood on this morning to put up with the liveryman's protectiveness. "We need as many horses and working wagons as we can get! Every able bodied fella will get hold of as many axes, saws, picks and shovels as you can find and meet back here in half an hour. Now you folks who are visitin' our town, well you're not obligated to help out here but we sure could use you. You want to be part of the work crews then just be here in half an hour and we'll make sure you get outfitted.

"Doc, I'm thinking you should just stay in town. Anybody gets injured out there, we'll get them transported to you. Speakin' a' which, is Trevors out there somewhere?"

"Right here!" came Lom's deep voice from the back of the schoolhouse.

"Ah good," Jacobs looked relieved. "The more lawmen I can keep here in town the better. You and Joe will stay here. Things could get crazy and I'll be needin' ya."

Lom nodded his agreement to that plan and Martha smiled with relief.

"I don't mind being out on the line, Carl," David protested once he had the chance. "I might be of more use out there and John is quite capable of handling any injuries that get sent back here."

Jacob sighed. "I know that but I would prefer that both of you stay in town. You can equip the wagons with medical supplies and there will be some fellas out there who know a bit about doctorin'. At least enough to get 'em into town." He paused, scanning the crowd in front of him. "You out there John?"

A hand went up near the center of the group.

"Right here Carl," the older medical man responded. "Me and Mary are glad to help out, of course. I ain't no young buck anymore anyways so I'm quite happy to stay put."

"All the more reason why I should go out," David persisted. "We could get some serious injuries that need to be seen to right away..."

"But we don't need anything happening to our doctor," Jacobs cut him off. "I want you staying in town. Dammit! Where's Heyes when we could actually use him? He's not a real doctor, but what he learned in that prison would be of real assistance.

"Anyway, you folks who have homes in town here, I'm hoping you'll take in some of the ranching families, they'll be needing places to stay."

"I'm not sure how many we can take in," Tricia responded. "If things get bad we might need our house for the injured."

"That's fine Tricia," Jacobs assured her. "That kinda goes without saying."

"I'm sure Heyes wouldn't mind us openin' up their place," Jed offered. "Just 'cause he ain't here don't mean he wouldn't help out."

"I know Jed," Jacobs answered. "I meant nothing by it. Just thinking out loud."

"We have plenty of room at our place," came Millicent's voice from out on the porch.

"And ours!"

"Us too!"

More offers came in as more of the town's women would not be outdone by their neighbours.

"There's also the hat shop with the living quarters in back," Beth pointed out. "It wouldn't take long to open it up and get it freshened out!"

"Good," Jacobs nodded. "I'm going to be sending telegrams to our neighbouring towns further down the line and request that they send people here to help out. It would be to their advantage. If Brookswood goes, their towns will be the next up in smoke. But that brings up the issue of feeding all these folks. Things are going to get busy once fellas start coming back from the front line, so in the mean time if the ladies still in town can start putting food parcels together. Maybe even some box lunches that can be taken out to the men fighting the fire. Get these things together now while we have time."

"The church will of course be opened up for whoever needs a place," Reverend Sikes offered. "And we've got food already in preparation due to the wedding."

"And that's what it's for!" Harry's voice sounded from one of the open windows. "It's my weddin' day!"

"Not today Briscoe," Jacobs told him. "Weddin's postponed until this emergency has been dealt with. Sorry."

"No!" came a shrieking wail from another window. "Do you know how long I've waited for my wedding day!? You can't postpone it, you just can't!"

Just about everyone in attendance rolled their eyes.

"It can't be helped, Miss Isabelle," Jacobs told her. "Your man ain't goin' nowhere's. You'll still get your weddin'. But right now..."

"No! That's just not fair!"

"Stop your carryin' on, ya' silly little twerp." came another voice from the same general direction. "If'n your man tries to use this as an excuse ta' not carry through with it, you know dang well yer brothers'll skin 'em alive!"

"But Papa...!"

"Enough! Now get on home with ya'! Yer embarrassin' us..."

Despite the gravity of the situation, chuckles rippled through the schoolhouse as the sounds of the arguing duo faded into the distance. Ole' man Baird was a fine one to accuse someone else of being an embarrassment to the family. That grouch never lifted a hand to help out in emergencies and his two sons were just as useless.

Harry was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Thank you Reverend Sikes," Jacobs got the meeting on track again. "So long as we all pull together and help out wherever we see it needed, we will get through this. Okay, you all know what to do. Dammit Eric, what are you doin' still standin' around! Go get your teams hitched up. That goes for any other buckboards and wagons in town. Get them hitched up people. Let's go!"

Everyone scattered to tend to their own preparations.

Wagons from outlying ranches were beginning to arrive in town, and Jed recognized Daisy right off as the filly trotted past him and was being directed over to the nearest empty hitching rail. Right behind her came Monty pulling his own open surrey with family intact. Behind them came the Jefferies with Maribelle at the lines.

All three conveyances were filled to bursting with family members, precious belongings that had been grabbed at the last minute along with small dogs, cats and even a caged bird that were not going to be left behind to face the oncoming destruction alone.

"Beth!" Jed called as he broke into a run, dodging around other townsfolk as they also made haste to get preparations under way.

Beth looked up just as she was pulling Daisy to a halt, and she smiled with relief and delight as she met her husband's eyes.

"Jed!" she responded as she practically jumped from the carriage and into her husband's arms.

"Thank goodness you got here safe," he said as he hugged her to him, then looked around at the rest of the arrivals. "All of you!" he added with a grin. "Even the dogs."

Peanut and Pebbles had started barking as soon as they had entered the outskirts of town and were not about to let up now. Especially since they had competition from the town's dogs in adding to the mayhem. Each pack insisted that they were the ones in charge and the vociferous barking only increased with each new arrival.

Beth turned back to her carriage to get T.J.'s bassinet while Jed moved to help Belle down from her perch.

"Belle," he greeted her. "Is Jesse not coming in?"

"No," Belle answered with concern obvious in her voice. "I know we have Sam and Ben there not to mention the other hands who are out on the range, but this is still such a worry. We must get more help out there."

"We are Belle," Jed assured her. "Everybody's gettin' ready. We'll have teams out there buildin' a fire break before ya' know it."

"Fanny's out there!" Sally was still crying, tears running streaks down her face. "She's too old to outrun a fire!"

"She won't need ta' outrun it Darlin'," Jed tried to reassure her. "We're gonna do everything we can ta' keep our horses safe, alright?"

Sally nodded but sniffed all the same. She didn't like leaving her horse out at the ranch. She should have come into town with them where she would be safe.

"Where are we needed?" the ever sensible Belle asked.

"Let's get you folks settled in over at Heyes' place first," Jed suggested. "It'll be a bit cramped, but it'll do. We can put Daisy and Monty and the Jefferies' horse out in the pasture that Heyes bought last month, but we might have to offer them and the carriages to move people and supplies up to the fire break."

Beth caught her breath as she tried to sooth a crying T.J. "Oh no," she stressed. "Do you really think they're going to need our horses? Daisy is so young, She's already had the scare of her life with this, I'd hate to have to send her back out there."

"I know," Jed commiserated. "Hopefully they won't be needed. There's enough workin' horses here and out on the ranches to do the job but we need to make the offer just in case."

"I understand," Belle agreed, cutting off her daughter's protests. "Whatever is needed."

"I can go fight the fire," J.J. offered as he patted the two little dogs. "I'm big enough."

"No you're not, young man!" Belle was quick to dissuade him. "You will be staying right here in town with us."

"Awww!"

"I think I've got just the job for you J.J.," Jed offered as he ruffled the boys blond hair. "How about you and Todd and some of the other boys in town build a firebreak around our house?"

"Yeah!" J.J. jumped down from the carriage, the two little dogs in close pursuit. "I'm gonna go find Nathan! We'll build our own firebreak! C'mon Todd!"

"Wait up!" Todd yelled as he hit the ground running.

"Don't get underfoot!" Maribelle called after them but the boys were long gone and probably didn't hear her. "Oh dear. I hope they don't get themselves into trouble."

"Boys will be boys," Merle commented from her seat in the carriage. She saw no good reason to get out until they reached their final destination. "I'm sure they know this town backwards and forwards. They'll be fine."

"Well," said Belle. "let's get everybody settled in. Has anyone had any breakfast yet?"

"I expect most people in town had something to eat before the alarm was sounded," said Jed. "Maybe once you're settled you should all get something. Jacobs wants us all back here in...ooops, fifteen minutes now. I better get crackin'!"

"Yes alright," Belle agreed. "Then I expect we ladies will call our own town meeting. I'm sure there is going to be plenty for us to do."

Jed smiled at Belle's usual common sense taking over. "You got that right," he called over his shoulder as he ran on ahead towards Heyes' residence. I gotta get movin'!"

xxx

Twenty minutes later the schoolhouse was once again the center of activity as everyone congregated back there again.

"Kenny," Jed greeted his friend. "I bet you didn't expect to be pulling fire brigade duty when ya' come here for a weddin'."

Kenny shrugged and smiled. "Life is full of surprises. I know I'm not a young buck anymore but I can hold up my end."

"I'll do what I can too," Steven stated. "I never was a rancher; more for books than shovels but if Jesse's out there doing it then I suppose I can too."

"Good," Jed agreed. "What are you lookin' so sullen about Harry? Still mad that yer weddin's been postponed."

"Well wouldn't you be?" Harry griped. "I was suppose to be havin' a good time tonight. Instead I'm gonna be out there in them hills, tryin' not ta' get burnt alive. Besides," he added with a snark, "my good buddies Larry and Barry have up and disappeared. Looks like they was just here for the party and didn't want to stick around fer the nuptials."

"It's more likely they didn't want to stick around for the fire," Steven commented. "I guess they figure they're safe enough in Denver."

"Look who's coming to join the party," Kenny pointed to three fellas making their way towards them.

"Wheat, Kyle," Jed grinned at his friends but only gave Ames a quick nod of acknowledgment. He still wasn't sure if he'd forgiven the youngster for the last fire they had attended. Then he frowned as another thought occurred to him. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be goin' out there Wheat."

"What do ya' mean?" Wheat blustered. "We come for a shindig and a shindig is what we're gonna get. No little ole' forest fire is gonna get in the way of some good eatin'."

"Yeah," Kyle grinned. "'Sides, Isabelle's sister is gonna be there—ah—at the weddin' I mean, not the fire. You know..."

"Uh huh."

Jed and Steven nodded their understanding. Kenny was more focused on Kyle's young companion

"I would suggest you try not to look quite so excited, Mr. Ames," the prison warden cautioned the ex-convict. "Those of us who know you may start to worry."

"Oh!" Ames looked contrite, then embarrassed. "No, I just...I mean...no sir! I'm not excited sir. Just eager to get out there and...well help, you know. Ahh..."

The other men present watched Ames struggling with his personal demons. Kenny and Jed both wondered if it was a good idea to allow Mr. Ames anywhere near the flames but Kyle was grinning his support.

"He's doin' good!" Murtry insisted. "Ain't even thought about startin' a fire since that last time. Have ya' Ames?"

Ames dropped his eyes, not looking at anyone. "No," he answered quietly.

"See!" Kyle grinned some more, chewing on his tobacco.

Kenny and Jed exchanged a look.

"He'll be fine," Wheat insisted. "Fer one thing, he knows I'll kill 'em if I catch 'em doin' anything stupid. Don't ya' Ames."

"Yessir. Nothin' stupid."

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to be goin' out there Wheat," Jed reiterated. "I know you quit smokin' 'cause 'a how it made you cough. What do ya' think a whole forest of cigars is gonna feel like?"

"Aw shoot, Kid," Wheat spit on the ground. "Yur turnin' into a real mother hen. I can look after myself."

"Uh huh. David!" Jed called his friend over.

David waved and trotted up to the group but his smile faded as his eyes fell upon Wheat Carlson. Wheat snarled.

"Oh Mr. Carlson," he ventured cautiously. "You weren't planning on going out there, were you?"

"Oh now Doc, don't you start in on me!" Wheat complained. "I sure ain't gonna sit around here with the women and children. Yer lettin' that little firebug go and somebody's gotta keep an eye on him."

"I'll watch out fer 'em Wheat," Kyle offered with a grin. "I sure wouldn't want you gettin' sick agin like ya' did over in Kansas. And you was coughin' somethin' awful after we done burnt down Devil's Hole"

Wheat sent Kyle a look that would hardened tobacco but Kyle simply grinned bigger and spit.

"Your friend is right," David reiterated. "Smoke inhalation is what usually kills people during a fire, not the flames. Even fellows who are healthy are going to be finding it difficult. I'm afraid I can't give you leave to go."

"Well you just try and stop me Doc..."

"I'll have Sheriff Jacobs lock you up if you insist."

Jed smiled. David won't take lip from anybody, not even a crusty old ex-outlaw like Wheat Carlson.

"What!?" Wheat's voiced did its usual rise in tone. "You mean you'd actually have me thrown in jail fer just tryin' ta' help out...!"

"Carl!"

Sheriff Jacobs turned his horse towards the beckoning and trotted over.

"What's up Doc?"

"Oh fer Christ's sake!" Wheat complained. "Fine! Don't feel right though, just sittin' here doin' nothin' while everyone else is out there keepin' busy."

"I wouldn't worry about that Mr. Carlson," David assured him. "I have a feeling it's going to get busy here over the next 24 hours. There'll be plenty for you to do."

Jacobs sat back in his saddle and rested his hands on the horn.

"Everything alright here?" he asked with a hint of frustration. "I got enough to do without having to deal with other people's arguments."

"We're good here Carl," David assured him. "Mr. Carlson simply needed some persuasion to stay in town, considering his health issues."

Jacobs hesitated then sent Wheat a look that made the crusty ex-outlaw nervous.

"You're staying in town Mr. Carlson?"

Wheat grumbled. "Appears so."

"Good," Jacobs stated. "I'll need as much help as I can get keeping this town running smooth. You go track down Joe. Tell him I sent ya' over there and he'll swear ya' in as a temporary deputy."

"WHAT!?" cough, cough. "You expect me ta'...!"

"Yes!" Jacobs told him pointedly. "I do!"

The sheriff then turned his horse and trotted away, thereby ending any argument.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled Wheat," Jed grinned and gave the old outlaw a slap on the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah," Wheat griped as he turned and walked away. "I should'a taken that Morrison out when I had the chance." He turned and shouted back at the group of men. "Life just ain't been the same since I run inta' that bastard!"

"What's his problem?" asked Clancy Gilmore, the owner of the mercantile and he approached the group with a sack full of work gloves. "Ain't there enough problems without startin' up new ones?"

"Aw, he's jest complainin' 'cause he can't go fight the fire," Kyle smirked. "Gotta stay in town nursemaidin' the we'men." He and Ames snorkeled and elbowed each other over their little joke.

"What a shame," Clancy grumbled under his breath and then set about handing out the gloves.

"Here ya' go fellas," he said as he gave them all a pair. "Courtesy of the merc. Got supplies already in the wagons for those who ain't got their own. Just appreciate ya' return 'em to me when we're all done here."

"Yeah sure, Clance," Jed agreed. "Don't know what kinda' shape they'll be in but we'll try and return 'em."

"Donations are also acceptable." He moved on to continue his distribution.

"Okay let's get going!" came from Sheriff Jacobs as he rode his horse through the groups of men hovering around the wagons. "Climb aboard everybody, we got us a fire to put out!"

An enthusiastic cheer when up amongst the crowd and everybody started piling into whichever wagon was closest to them.

Xxx

The numerous buckboards and freight wagons headed out of town in various directions but all towards the long line of the fire. Bear Creek ran across the path of the approaching inferno and though it was deep and wide in places, there were other areas of it where a fire could jump it easily enough. The plan was to get to that creek and make a fire break wide enough so that the two barriers combined would stop the blaze in its tracks. Homes on the fire side of the creek were already considered lost so focus had to be kept on saving as much of the valuable timber and grasslands as they could.

Xxx

As soon as his family was well on it's way, Jesse quickly harnessed up his two draft horses to the buckboard. He loaded the vehicle with as many digging and chopping utensils as he could find and even thought to bring along some blankets and buckets to gather water from the stream. He would head towards the line cabins first and collect as many of his employees as he could but he hoped most of them were already on their way to the danger zone. He would need every hand he had in his employ if they wanted to save the Double J and the smaller surrounding properties and he was not about to let his neighbours down.

He had one more thing to do before he left his property though. He decided he didn't want to chance leaving the horses trapped in the pasture. Panicking, they could very well break their way out through the fence but he didn't want to take the chance of injury on any of them. He made sure his team was well secured and headed to the pasture.

He opened the gate and sent Ellie in to herd the horses out. She barked excitedly, happy to be given a job she knew how to do. With hardly a signal from her boss, she bounded through the open gate and ran full speed towards the small band of horses packed up against the far fence line.

They saw her coming and though normally they tended to ignore the young dog when she was playing, this time they knew she was serious. With necks arched and nostrils blowing, they danced away from her and tried to avoid letting her get behind them. But Ellie was getting very good at her job and she avoided the hooves and slipped in behind to start nipping at them and driving them forward.

The horses didn't want to go. The dog was pressuring them to move towards the oncoming fire. The blaze was still a long way off but the animals knew what it was and where it was and the horses at least, wanted nothing to do with it. They tried to dash away from the pesky dog but Ellie was too quick for them. Barking with authority, she dashed back and forth, nipping at heels and skipping away from kicks, until she had the band moving in the right direction.

Once they started to move the horses picked up speed and in no time flat, they covered the distance from the far fence to the gate and then they were through it. They tried to head for the barn which had always been a place of safety before, but again that pesky dog circled around and wouldn't let them get near it.

Jesse closed the pasture gate and waved Ellie around to push the horses past the house and up the hill towards the lands which should remain safe from the fire. It didn't take much for Ellie to get the band together and moving in the appropriate direction. Once the horses realized that they were being allowed to run away from the smell of the smoke they didn't need any more encouraging. With ole' Buck taking the lead since he knew the way, the band headed for the hills and would join up with the range herd and hopefully stay safe with them.

Once the horses were well on their way, Jesse whistled and called Ellie back to him. She came at a wild gallop, with tongue lolling out and a huge smile on her face. She skidded to a halt at Jesse's feet and jumped around him in overjoyed ecstasy but was careful not to lay paws upon him. Even in her excitement she knew that was a no no. Jesse praised her and motioned her up onto the buckboard. He didn't know what use she would be fighting a forest fire but he sure as shootin' wasn't going to leave her here. The barn cats and chickens would have to fend for themselves, even if Jesse could find them.

Half an hour with the team at a hand gallop found the buckboard rattling and jolting its way through the Curry homestead. Jesse didn't stop but pushed the horses onwards and shortly after that he spotted two riders galloping towards him. As they got closer he recognized Sam and Deke and felt a strong sense of relief wash over him. He knew these two at least would be on the ball.

Everybody pulled their horses to a halt and took a precious moment to confer.

"Mr. Jordan!" Deke greeted him as he pulled his horse around. "Glad we run inta' ya'!"

"Where is everyone?" Jesse asked his trusted hand. "Have you seen them?"

"Yessir," Deke assured him. "We run inta' Taggart and Levi and told 'em ta' collect up as many of the other hands as they could and head over ta' Bear Creek. I figure if'n we all meet up there we can make plans."

Jesse nodded and was just about to comment when they heard shots being fired from behind them. They all turned to see what was going on and spotted another horseman galloping towards them from the direction of town. A minute later a lather covered Berry slid to a halt and danced around the buckboard still under the control of his adrenaline rush.

"Ben!" Jesse greeted him. "Didn't you get into town?"

"Yessir, I did," Ben assured him. "Sheriff Jacobs sent me right back out again. They got a game plan and they want to make sure everyone knows what's goin' on. They's plannin' on buildin' a fire break along Bear Creek. If we can get a whole line a' fellas workin' the stretch we just might stop this thing in its tracks."

"That's where we're headed," Jesse assured him. "Hopefully most of my men will meet us there by Hollow Tree Mesa."

Ben nodded and started to turn away.

"Shouldn't you be staying with us Ben?" Jesse suggested. "You don't want to be caught out here alone."

"No sir," Ben told him. "I still need to run by a couple a' more spreads. There's still plenty a' fellas who didn't get into town. I gotta let 'em know what we're doin'!"

"Okay Ben," Jesse accepted that. "Good luck—and be careful! And look after my horse!"

Ben tipped his hat and turning Berry around, headed off at right angles to spread the word at the other ranches.

"Okay boys, we know where we need to be," Jesse commented. "Get going and get the men organized. I'll get there as quickly as I can."

"Yessir, Mr. Jordan," Deke nodded and turned his horse away.

"Do you know anything about my family Mr. Jordan?" Sam asked before he followed Deke. "Did they get into town alright?"

"I don't know for sure Sam," Jesse admitted. "But Belle and Beth would have gone right by your place. Chances are they're all together."

Sam nodded and allowed his mare to turn and gallop off after Deke. Jesse slapped the horses with the lines and they started up again, quickly escalating into the ground-covering lope. He kept them at this gait for five miles until they were forced to slow down due to the changing landscape. The flat dry grasslands gradually morphed into the more heavily wooded slopes and Jesse got busy navigating the team through the increasingly dense stands of timber.

There was a road as such that allowed logging equipment to get in and out of the region and of course, the wagons hauling lumber needed reasonably maintained roads to keep production up. But even at that these roads had to be traversed with care. Fallen logs, pit holes and scattered rocks could all cause serious damage to a wagon wheel and that was the last thing they needed now.

The horses themselves knew this road well enough and despite the increasing acrid smell of smoke on the breeze, they pulled true and stayed on course. All Jesse had to do was keep an eye on the road ahead. Ellie helped to keep them going with a constant cacophony of barking.

Xxx

Jesse pulled the blowing team to a halt along the bank of Bear Creek. Most of his men were already there and anxiously watching the approaching smoke cloud. Flames were not in sight yet and with any luck the wind would stay relatively calm and not encourage the fire to move towards them any faster than it already was.

Eager faces turned at the sound of the buckboard arriving and before Jesse could step down, men were surrounding the vehicle and attempting to grab axes and shovels and picks. Ellie wasn't pleased about this attack at all and with loud barking and bared teeth, she ran back and forth the length of the wagon bed, snarling at anyone who got too close.

"Ellie! Stand down!" Jesse ordered her as he jumped into the back to control the dog. "You're a good girl but just relax."

Ellie wagged her tail and came to stand by her boss as Sam climbed into the wagon bed to help out.

"Good girl," he praised the dog and gave her a quick pat on the head.

Ellie got the message and was willing to stand by and watch as Jesse and Sam handed out the equipment to the men surrounding the wagon. She kept a close eye on things though just to make sure nobody was taking advantage or trying to steal anything.

Once everyone was equipped with something, both men jumped down from the buckboard and Jesse called them all to order.

"Okay fellas," Jesse began. "Now most of you have fought fires before so I don't need to go into too much detail here. You other fellas who haven't, see to it that you team up with someone who is experienced. Deke, I'll leave it to you to get teams organized."

"Sure enough Boss," Deke agreed.

"We're on the far edge of this fire," Jesse continued. "so we only need to work for about a mile to the west. But we'll have to clear a firebreak about ten feet wide all the way along the bank here. Fortunately the creek itself is a natural deterrent, but it's not going to be wide enough on this stretch so we're just going to have to help it along.

"Clear all the brush and vegetation away for ten feet. That includes the trees and for goodness sakes don't let them fall across the creek. Make sure they fall inland. Any trees that fall across the creek, you're going to have to take the time to cut up or drag back onto this side. We don't want to give the fire any kind of a bridge across.

"Everybody understand what we're trying to do here?"

"Yessir, Mr. Jordan." came the answers back.

"Yessir."

"Yep, we know."

"Okay," Jesse nodded. "I want ten men working west and the rest of you working east. I'm going to ride east along the bank until I meet up with the rest of the crews. I'll get back here as soon as I know what everyone else has planned. And for God's sake, if the fire gets too close then get out of here. I know we all have property and livestock and jobs to save, but none of that is worth a man's life. Understood?"

"Yessir."

"Understood."

"Good. Deke, you're in charge," Jesse told him. "And Sam, you back him up. Pay attention to what the fire is doing and don't let yourselves get trapped here. Same goes for the smoke. If it gets really bad then move out. That smoke will kill you faster than the flames."

"Don't you worry about that Mr. Jordan," Deke assured him. "I've fought enough of these burners ta' know when ta' git out."

"We'll get it done, Mr. Jordan," Sam assured him.

"Alright, get to work."

"You heard the boss!" Deke shouted. "Let's git goin'!"

The men collected up their various tools and followed Deke to get their orders.

"Sam," Jesse stopped the young man.

"Yessir."

"I'll need to borrow your horse," he said. "I'll leave the buckboard here for you fellas to use when it's time to leave . That way you can pack the tools out with you as well as any injuries."

"Oh yessir," Sam agreed. "We'll be mindful of it. I'll go get Ginger. She's a good mare—well you know that. I'll get her for you. She'll look after you fine."

"Thank you."

Sam went off to gather up his horse while Jesse collected his rifle and some canteens of water from the driver's seat of the buckboard. By the time he was organized, Sam was trotting back to him with the mare in tow and handed over the reins.

Jesse swung aboard.

"I'll take care of her Sam," Jesse assured him. "You'll get her back."

"I know that."

Jesse sent him a quick smile and turning the mare away from them, pushed her up into a gallop along the sandier stretch of the creek bank. Sam grabbed his pickaxe and trotted over to where Deke was handing out orders and getting the work teams organized.

Ellie stood in the buckboard watching all the commotion and wondering what her job was suppose to be in all this. Then when her boss galloped off without a word to her and Sam also took his leave, she began to whine in some consternation. She stood for a moment with her front paws up on the siding of the buckboard and watched her boss disappear along the creek bank and she began to bark. She looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention and whined again as she realized she was all on her own.

She hadn't been invited to join her boss as he rode away, but he hadn't actually ordered her to stay with the buckboard either. There was nothing of value left in the buckboard for her to guard and though one could argue that it was the buckboard itself she should be guarding, she had not been specifically told to do so.

One more whine, a lick of the lips and her decision was made. With a final bark, she jumped out of the buckboard and galloped after her boss. It wasn't until Jesse had to slow the mare down to get across more rugged terrain that he noticed he had company and by that time it was too late to send her back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "You were suppose to stay with the buckboard."

Ellie laughed up at him then carried on navigating the terrain.

Jesse smiled and shook his head. Maybe she would be safer sticking close to him after all. He kept the horse moving forward at a lively trot trying to cover the rough ground quickly, but not risk the mare's legs. He would give anything to have Berry under him at this point but everyone seemed to be riding whatever horse was available and Sam's quick little sorrel mare was just as good as any other.

They were making good time but in circumstances like these everything seemed to take too long and Jesse felt anxious about getting over the trail and meeting up with the other crews from town. He repeatedly glanced to his right, towards the mountain ridges that hid the spreading fire. It was as though his eyes were being drawn towards the one thing he didn't want to see and also knowing that it could not be avoided.

The fire was still some distance off and only the smoke billowing along the horizon betrayed the fact that devastation laying beneath it was inexorably creeping closer with every minute that passed. Then a soft breeze ruffled the mare's mane and Jesse's nose tingled with the scent of burning wood. Ginger snorted and tossed her head, she could smell it too and knew exactly what it predicted. She mouthed her bit and scooted a little, trying to bolt for cover even though there was no real cover to be had.

"Whoa, easy girl," Jesse soothed her and gave her a pat on the neck.

She snorted again but steadied her gait and the trio carried on until a bend in the creek revealed more wagons up ahead.

Ellie broke into a gallop and barking a joyous greeting, she ran up to Jed just as everyone was climbing out of the wagons and getting organized.

"Hey Ellie!" Jed was taken by surprised. "What are you doin' here?"

"Hey Jed."

Jed looked up and smiled at his father-in-law.

"Jesse! We was hopin' ya' got the message."

"Yes," Jesse confirmed as he stepped down from the saddle. "Ben met up with us. I have a crew of my men working about two miles to the west. I rode this way to see if you fellas were here yet and to make sure our lines meet up."

"Howdy Jesse," Jacobs greeted the rancher. "Good thing ya' did. We have to keep track of where everybody is."

"Carl!" Jesse returned the greeting. "I didn't expect to see you out here. Shouldn't you be staying in town?"

"Oh, don't worry," Jacobs assured him. "I'll be heading back there real soon. Buildin' a fire break is a young man's job. Speakin' of which—what the hell are you doin' out here?"

Jesse smiled. "Looking after my interests Carl," he admitted. "I have too much invested in this land to just sit back and watch it go up in smoke."

"You have a good point," Jacobs conceded. "but my place is back in town. I'll just get these fellas organized and then be headin' back. You be careful out here Jesse, you hear?"

Jesse smiled again. "Yessir Sheriff."

Jacobs snorted and went about organizing his men.

"He might have a point," Jed commented to the older man. "You ain't a young'un anymore."

"I'm fine Jed," Jesse assured him. "Somebody's gotta be out here keeping you hotheads from getting burned alive."

"Uh huh."

"Hey Kid," Harry got his friend's attention. "I ain't so young anymore either—I've been thinkin' that I just might head back into town with that sheriff. You know, just to help out with the plannin' and keepin' the ladies calm. You know how the ladies can get in a crisis..."

Jed looked over at the scrawny man who was toting a pickaxe that weighted about the same as he did.

"But Harry!" Jed countered him. "I thought you'd be all gun ho ta' be out here, doin' a man's job. What better way ta' impress yer young bride-ta-be than to be savin' the town from a forest fire?"

"I'd be impressin' her more by showin' up at my weddin'!" Harry complained. "Why, we were supposed ta' be gettin' married right on this very hour!"

"I don't think the fire cares about that Harry," Jed pointed out. "If not ta' impress Isabelle, then what about her father and brothers?"

"What about 'em?"

"Well ya' don't see them out here do ya'?"

"That's 'cause they're smarter than the rest of us!" Harry groused.

"Or just plain cowardly," Jed countered again. "Think how much you'd be impressin' her paw bein' out here, fightin' this fire and helpin' ta' save their ranch while those no good, two-bit, useless son's 'a his are cowerin' under their beds like school boys."

Harry stopped and thought about that.

"You just might have a point there Kid."

"Yeah."

"I could be a hero."

"Isabelle won't mind her weddin' bein' delayed so much if'n her man comes back to town as a genuine hero."

Harry puffed up and smiled. "Yeah!"

He took a deep breath and heaved the pickaxe up onto his shoulder. He instantly lost control of it and it swung around, causing both Jed and Jesse to duck out from under the deadly weapon. Then with a loud thump, the pick came down and impaled itself into the dirt. Harry began to pull and tug on the tool in a futile effort to dislodge it.

"You think you're gonna be able to handle that, Harry?" Jed asked him.

"Sure Kid!" Harry insisted as he continued to haul on the handle. "Just let me get it out...of the...ground..."

Jacobs showed up then, carrying a shovel. He snatched the handle of the pick out from Harry's grasp and tossed the shovel to him.

"Here!" Jacobs told him. "Before ya' go killin' somebody."

"Oh, ah thank you Sheriff."

"Uh huh." Jacobs gave the pickaxe a quick tug and pulled it free of the earth. Swinging it up onto his shoulder he sent the two other men a frustrated glance and headed back towards the work crew. The pickaxe was quickly handed over to a well developed rancher's son.

Harry tested the weight of the shovel and smiled his approval.

"This will do quite nicely," he stated. "Yes siree. Just right." And he walked off to join up with the crew.

Jesse and Jed exchanged looks.

"Maybe he would be better off in town," Jesse commented.

"Yeah, but just think how impressed Isabelle will be if he sticks this out?" Jed answered. "Not to mention his future father-in-law. I'll keep an eye on 'im."

"Okay..."

xxx

Evening and darkening skies found the crews still hard at work clearing the break. The air was becoming more difficult to breathe and the sound of men coughing was becoming a norm as everyone labored on. The coming of darkness also brought with it an ominous warning. A bright red glow could be seen highlighting the ridges of the local mountains. There was no denying that the fire was getting closer and everyone pushed harder through their weariness in order to get the fire break done in time. They should manage it—as long as the wind didn't pick up...

xxx

Eli was doing a good job of arranging the increased luggage onto the spare seat inside the clarence while his two passengers said their 'goodbyes' inside the alcove of the mansion.

"Thank you Silky," Heyes said and meant it as he shook the old man's hand. "We'll keep in touch."

"Ya better!" Silky threw back at him. "I wanna meet yer young'uns—and the Kid's too, so I expect ta' see ya' back here lickety-split."

Heyes grinned. "Yes we will."

"Thank you Silky, for everything," Miranda said as she leaned in to give the old geezer a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh well, hee hee hee," Silky gushed, almost blushing with pleasure. "Well now that's just fine. Real pleasure ta' meet ya'. You take good care a' yer wife here Hannibal. No holdin' back or playin' seconds."

"No that won't happen," Heyes assured him. "I know when I've got it good."

"Well it's about time!" Silky just couldn't resist getting in the last word. "Off ya' go or you'll be missin' yer train."

Heyes helped Miranda step up into the conveyance and with one final nod to their host, stepped in himself and settled into the plush seats. The door closed and Eli clucked the team of grays into a trot that would take them back to the starting point of their San Francisco visit.

Once inside their private suite on board the train to Yuma, the couple settled into the arm chairs by the window to watch as they slowly pulled out of the station. They both smiled and waved at pedestrians even though they didn't know any of them and then heaved big sighs of relaxation as the train picked up speed and clattered its way through the outskirts of the big city.

"So," Heyes smiled at his wife. "Did you enjoy San Francisco? I mean, my San Francisco."

Miranda looked at him coyly. "Yes Hannibal I did," she assured him. "I wasn't sure about Silky at first, but he truly is a fine man and he does care about you a great deal."

"Yes I know," he admitted. "We talked while you were out shopping. He said some things that surprised me but—they were good things. We're fine."

"I'm glad," Miranda told him. "I would hate to think that there was a rift between you—there is so much history there. I'm glad you've worked it out."

A discreet knock on the door interrupted their talk.

"Yes?"

George opened the door and politely poked his head inside.

"Would sir and madam enjoy coffee and pastries?" he asked. "Lunch will not be served for another couple of hours."

"Oh." Hannibal glanced over to his wife. They had just finished a rather large breakfast of fried herring with eggs, bacon and tomatoes so did they really need anything more? Miranda smiled wickedly at him. They were on their honeymoon; what did 'need' have to do with anything? "Yes," he answered politely. "Coffee and pastries would be very nice. Thank you."

xxx

The couple took a light lunch in their suite and then were content to sit back and enjoy the scenery slide by outside their window. The city of San Francisco had long ago faded away into the distance and once they were past San Jose, the desert, rolling hills and distant ranges of the Santa Lucas Mountains took over viewing pleasure. The small towns of Salinas and San Lucas cropped up and drifted by as the afternoon clattered on.

By the time the train came chugging through Obispo it was well past midnight and Hannibal and Miranda were thinking that they really should head for bed. George had been by much earlier and pulled the bed down in anticipation of passengers retiring for the night so they were already seated on top of the blankets, as there was nowhere else to sit. There really was no excuse to stay up longer but the night scene out their window was hard to turn off.

Finally Miranda pulled down the window blind and the couple undressed and got themselves settled under the sheets where they relaxed in each other's arms. They lay together like that for a few moments, feeling the rhythm of the train keeping time with the subtle clackety-clack of the wheels turning beneath them.

"Are you tired?" Hannibal asked quietly.

Miranda sighed dramatically. "No not really," she admitted. "I doubt very much that I will be able to sleep."

"No me neither," her husband agreed.

Rolling over onto his side, Heyes raised the blind on their large picture window. They both re-arranged themselves so they could lay on their stomachs with chins resting on hands and pillows tucked under their arms for support and once again stared out at the amazing star-studded nightscape.

"Wow that's amazing," he muttered in total awe of the immense view. "I've seen it so many times; me and Kid sleeping out under the stars but I never seem to get enough of it. It's different here too. Don't ask me why or in what way, it just is."

"It seems to go on forever," she agreed. "It's hard to imagine that. It must end somewhere."

"Hmm," was Hannibal's lazy response. "From what I've read about it, astronomers think that it does go on forever."

"How is that possible?" Miranda asked him skeptically. "It can't just go on forever."

He shrugged. "I donno. And if it does end then what's after that?"

"Isn't that where God is suppose to be?"

"I donno," Hannibal said again. "Some say it is and on a night like this I could believe it."

Miranda cuddled in closer. "I like to think that William is up there, watching over me."

"Hmm."

"And your friend, Doctor Morin?"

Hannibal smiled softly. "Yeah I hope so."

"You still miss him?"

"Oh yes," Hannibal was adamant about that. "I didn't know him for very long, but he sure had an influence over me. I don't think I'll ever stop missing him. I know I'll never forget him."

"Then I hope he is out there watching over you," Miranda whispered. "We all need a guardian angel."

Hannibal rolled onto his side and smiled at his wife.

"I don't think Doc would appreciate being referred to as an angel."

Miranda giggled. "Well perhaps an angel with a tarnished halo."

"Yeah."

They settled back onto their pillows again and went back to watching the stars glittering up the night sky. They were quiet for some minutes, allowing the regular motion of the train to lull them into their own thoughts and musings. Heyes was just about to nod off to sleep in that position when Randa quietly brought up another topic.

"Have you thought about it?" she asked. "A name I mean; for the baby."

"Hmm, oh ahh—yeah," he mumbled. "Haven't decided on anything yet. Kind of thought it was a bit soon. Thought I might like to meet the young'un first before slapping a name onto him. What about you?"

She nodded. "Hmm, if it's a girl I would like to name her after my mother. A boy? I don't know. Maybe I'll leave that to you."

"Maybe we should let Sally decide."

Miranda giggled into the pillow.

"I don't think I want to take that chance," she replied. "She might come up with 'Cookie' or 'Apple Pie'!"

It was Hannibal's turn to chuckle then.

"She just might at that," he agreed. "I suppose its best if we take on the responsibility of picking the name."

"Yes." She returned to gazing out at the night sky. "We can call her 'Starlight'."

Heyes turned to look at his wife to see if she were actually serious or not. The bright sparkle in her eye gave him his answer.

"Oh you," he snickered as he pulled down the window blind and pulled his wife into a loving kiss.

Feeling tired now, they settled back under the sheets and snuggled into each other's arms. Within minutes they both fell asleep gently rocking with the rhythmic motion of the train making its way through the diamond night.

Not surprisingly they woke late the following morning. George had been discreet and had not bothered the honeymooners with any talk of breakfast or coffee. Mr. Heyes was paying him well to pay attention to their particular needs during their ride down to Yuma and the porter wasn't about to irritate the golden goose.

Hannibal stretched and yawned mightily. He was so comfortable, he just didn't feel inclined to get up yet. This was an unusual but pleasant state for him to be in. Too often once he was awake his over-active mind would kick into full gallop and he'd be up and pacing with his morning cup of coffee. And often, before dawn. But this morning he felt comfortable and relaxed. He sighed deeply and looked over to his wife.

Miranda still appeared to be asleep so he turned over and pulled up the window blind to see what kind of a day they had. He instantly closed his eyes tight against the light and pulled back. Miranda stirred and grumbled.

"Oh why did you have to do that?" she complained without opening her eyes. "It's still early."

Hannibal blinked a few times and looked out into the bright summer day. The sun in the east was half way up the sky and the brilliant blue of the sky highlighted the range of the Santa Ynez Mountains. It was a beautiful day, but it certainly was not early.

"It must be 10:00 at least," he commented. "Past time we got up."

Miranda's eyes flew open and raising herself on an elbow she looked out upon the day.

"Oh my! Did we really sleep that late?"

"Appears so."

Miranda threw the bed clothes aside, revealing her glorious nakedness and ignoring her husband's eyes upon her, she scrambled off the bed and made her way into their private water closet.

"Hey!" Hannibal complained. "Why do you get to go first?"

"Because I got out of bed faster!" she stated with a cheeky grin and disappeared inside the convenience.

Hannibal nodded as he accepted that bit of logic and hauled himself out of bed to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later George tapped on the door to their suite and Miranda opened it to find the porter standing there looking expectant.

"Good morning Missus," he greeted her. "If you folks would care for some coffee and pastries you can find them being served in the observation car."

Hannibal smiled. George was very discreetly letting them know that he needed them out of the suite so he could get about his duties.

"That would be wonderful," Hannibal agreed.

"Oh yes! Coffee!"

"Yes Missus," George encouraged their exodus. "We're along the coast line now too. Perfect view of the ocean from the west side of the car."

"Thank you," Hannibal said and handed George a small gratuity as Miranda grabbed her husband by the arm and pulled him out the door.

Turning left they made their way down towards the engine until they came to a car that was laid out differently from the others. In a way it was similar to coach seating, but there were padded seats rather than wooden benches. There were also small tables situated in between facing seats so the 'higher class' passengers could enjoy a beverage or light snack while watching the scenery roll by.

The car was comfortable and airy with the large windows being opened just enough to allow the soft ocean breeze to waft through the car, keeping it fresh and cool. Upon first entering the car both Hannibal and Miranda stopped to take in the view coming to them from the west. The ocean was so close to the tracks at this particular spot that they could hear the waves rolling in upon the land. Accentuating this idyllic experience was the shrill calling of the sea birds that floated and circled above the waters in the hopes of finding something to eat.

"Ah!" Hannibal took his wife's elbow and led her to a set of seats that had just opened up on the right side of the car. "Let's grab them before someone else does."

"Oh yes!"

The couple moved in and got settled with Hannibal allowing his wife to have the window seat. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile voluptuous as she sat mesmerized by the oceanic display.

"Oh look!" she exclaimed as she pointed out the window. "Look at those birds!"

Hannibal almost did a double take.

"I've never seen a bird like that," he admitted. "Not even in San Francisco. What are they?"

Miranda shrugged. "I've never seen them before either. What odd looking creatures."

A porter was quick to descend upon them and overheard their conversation.

"They are pelicans Ma'am," he informed them.

"Oh." Miranda exchanged a comical look with her husband.

Hannibal shrugged. "Pelicans."

"Would you care for coffee and pastries?" The porter got on with his job. "or perhaps something stronger?"

"No, coffee please," Hannibal informed him. "This is breakfast for us."

"Of course," the porter replied diplomatically, then scuttled to the side as another couple hurried to take over the seats opposite the Heyes'. "Oh! Well, may I get something for you as well? Coffee or something stronger?"

"Yes sorry," the young man made a flippant apology for their briskness. "Coffee I think," he said "This is breakfast for us."

The Porter tweaked an eyebrow. "Yes of course." He wrote down the orders and discreetly made his exit.

The two couples were suddenly face to face and a slight awkwardness ensued.

"Good morning," Hannibal flashed his dimples and both young people were instantly drawn to it and returned equally energetic smiles. "It seems we were fortunate to get the last seats available."

"Yes," the man agreed. "We should have come down here sooner but we were...ah..."

"This is our honeymoon!" the young woman spontaneously announced as she wrapped her arm around her husband's and gave him an enthusiastic squeeze.

Both Hannibal and Miranda smiled and nodded affirmation.

"Dearest, you shouldn't be blurting that out to complete strangers," the husband reprimanded. "Whatever will they think of us?"

The woman's sparkling smile drooped a little and Miranda was quick to come to her defense.

"Oh that's alright," she assured. "I'm doing that all the time—just ask my husband! And by the way," and she leaned over conspiratorially, "this is our honeymoon too."

The young woman's eyes lit up again and she practically clapped her hands.

"Really!?" she exclaimed. "That's marvelous! We're on our way to Santa Marta! I can hardly wait, it's going to be so romantic! I've never been this far south before and nobody I know has ever been to Mexico. Imagine my surprise when Cedric presented me with this wonderful trip—as if getting married wasn't enough of a joy but then he brings me on such an exotic vacation as this!"

"Lois, please..." Cedric was obviously feeling embarrassed by his young wife's exuberance.

Hannibal took the initiative and set about introducing themselves.

"I'm Han," he offered in an effort to give an honest name but not reveal too much. "This is my wife Miranda."

"Oh yes of course," Cedric leaned forward and offered his hand. "I'm Cedric Soames and this is my wife Lois. Very pleased to meet you."

The porter arrived then and interrupted the greetings by setting down a tray laden with coffee, cream, sugar and a plate piled with enticing pastries.

"Sirs and Madams, enjoy," he told them. "If I can get you anything more, please let me know."

"Of course," Hannibal agreed. "This will be fine for now, thank you."

The porter gave a nod and retreated.

"Where are you people heading?" Cedric asked as they all settled in with coffee. "I understand there are some lovely vineyards along the route. Or are you more of a beer man?"

For some reason Hannibal was beginning to feel irritated by this young man. He couldn't put his finger on it but the young man's mild snobbery was starting to annoy.

"I enjoy a fine glass of wine," he responded politely. "but we are also going to Santa Marta which has its own fine vineyards as I recall. I have a friend there with whom we will be visiting."

"You are friends with a Mexican?" Cedric practically sniffed.

"Indeed," Heyes acknowledged. "The Alcalde in that town is a very good friend."

"Alcalde?" Cedric asked. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that term. Is it like a waiter or a horse groom?"

Heyes smiled indulgently. "No. 'Alcalde' is the title given to the mayor and in Senor Cordoba's case; Chief of Police as well."

"Oh my!" Lois exclaimed. "A man of some standing! And he is your friend. How lovely! Perhaps you can introduce us, he sounds like such an interesting person. Wouldn't that be lovely, Cedric? To meet the mayor of the town?"

"Hmm," Cedric was not impressed. "I'm sure we'll meet many colorful people while we're there."

"Oh yes! I certainly hope so!"

Hannibal was becoming more and more irritated by these people while Miranda was once again fighting an attack of laughter. She took a sip of coffee to give her time to compose herself and was soon able to present a suitable smile to their companions.

"I'm sure you will have a lovely time there," Miranda predicted. "Though my husband has been there a couple of times now, this will be my first trip and I am so looking forward to it."

"Likewise!" Lois agreed. "Perhaps we can do some sightseeing together. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I'm sure they have their own agenda Lois," her husband commented. "What have I told you about being so forward?"

"Oh yes," Lois retreated, her sparkle diminishing. "I'm sorry Cedric. I keep forgetting."

"We don't mind..." Miranda started but was instantly cut off.

"I think it's time we returned to our suite anyways," Cedric announced and stood up to offer a hand to his wife. "Come along."

"Oh," Lois was obviously disappointed but she dutifully took her husband's hand and rose to her feet.

Hannibal and Miranda rose as well and bid them good afternoon. Heyes then took the seat that Lois had vacated in the hopes of discouraging any more encounters with other passengers. The car was beginning to thin out anyway and travelers returned to their private quarters for lunch so Heyes didn't feel too guilty about taking up the space. They both sat back down with heavy sighs.

"Poor dear," Miranda finally commented. "I fear she is in for a rather subdued life."

"Well, she married him," her husband responded cryptically.

Miranda sent him an indulgent smile.

"Yes," she agreed. "I doubt it was for love though, or if it was, it's a love that she'll quickly outgrow. Oh well, perhaps she'll be fortunate and have a second chance."

Hannibal chuckled. "Are you wishing ill fortune upon her husband?"

"Of course not!" Miranda denied with mock indignation. "Simply good fortune to her!"

"Oh I see."

xxx

The train had rolled on through San Buenaventura and was once again heading East, away from the coast line and towards Los Angeles before the Heyeses decided it was time to return to their own abode. Even with the coming of evening, the change in temperature as the train pulled away from the ocean and out into the desert was a dramatic increase and the couple looked forward to getting stripped down to bare necessities and relaxing in private.

It was later in the evening when the train pulled into Los Angeles. There would be at least a two hour layover in this town as this was where the Transcontinental Railroad split. The train that the Heyeses were already on would be heading in a southeasterly direction towards Yuma while another train awaiting their arrival would continue on along the coast to San Diego.

Most of the passengers who were not transferring to the other train preferred to simply stay on board and relax rather than walk around the streets of a strange city after dark. If he had been on his own or with the Kid, Heyes probably would have enjoyed disembarking and taking time to sample the local nightlife, but not with his wife. All the proper shopswere closed anyway which left only the saloons and dance halls open for business and it would be totally inappropriate for a married couple to enter either.

They sat comfortably in their roomette, keeping the window and the blind partially open to allow the warm breeze to alleviate the stuffiness but still award them some privacy from the activity out on the platform. Sipping their evening tea they spent their time eavesdropping on the outside conversations and finding humor in just about everything that went on beyond the comfort of their nest.

The two hours spent in this fashion went by quickly and with the train sounding its whistle they were soon once again on the move. Everything quieted down as new passengers got settled in their appropriate places and before too much longer, a discreet knock on their door informed them that the porter was ready to turn down their bed.

The following morning the Heyeses awoke at a more reasonable hour and again took coffee down in the observation car while their porter prepared their room for the day. The change in the temperature as they got further away from the ocean was very noticeable now while they chugged through the San Bernardino Valley. Though not as spectacular as the rugged coastline and rolling waves of the Pacific Ocean, the landscape here offered its own kind of beauty.

Streams coming down from the San Bernardino Mountains were often plentiful enough to support waterways and cause lakes to form and survive even during the hottest months of the summer. Orange groves were in abundance along with avocado orchards and the never ending grape vineyards. It was like an oasis in the middle of the desert and despite the hot dry breeze coming in through the windows, the Heyeses hoped the train would stop long enough for them to disembark and sample some of the wares.

It did stop briefly in Redland to pick up a passenger but was quick to get on the roll again and it was with some disappointment that the honeymooners watched that town slide away from them just as so many others had done. Just as they had given up hope of having a chance for a stretch of the legs, George came by to announce that they would be stopping for two hours in Indio to take on passengers and water and to replenish food supplies. Those who wished to walk around the town could do so as long as they were back on board fifteen minutes before departure time.

It was late afternoon by the time Miranda and Hannibal stepped off the train and took in deep, replenishing breaths of fresh air. It was still very warm, but the breeze helped to cool things off a tad, and it felt so refreshing to get away from the stuffiness of their roomette.

"Oh my, what a lovely little town," Miranda exclaimed as they walked arm in arm along the boardwalk. "It feels so good just to get off that train for a while and see some sights."

"Yes," Hannibal agreed wholeheartedly. "but be thankful it's cooling off towards evening, and it's late in the summer. This area can get incredibly hot in August."

"It's just perfect now," Randa observed. "Oh look! There's an open market. Let's see what we can find."

And with that she took her husband's hand and hurried him along towards colorful displays of fresh produce and flowers. Heyes laughed at her enthusiasm and picked up the pace in order to keep in step. Soon they were in the midst of the many stalls with the merchants all waving and calling them over to entice them with their wares. English and Spanish vied with one another as the dominant language and further down the line a heavy sprinkling of Chinese added to the flavor.

"Look at all this fruit!" Randa gushed. "I wished I'd brought a basket with me, I want to buy so much."

"It's a good thing we didn't," Hannibal was being forever practical. "It won't last so there's no point in buying more than we can eat tonight and perhaps tomorrow. Hopefully by tomorrow evening we'll be in Yuma."

It was as if Miranda barely heard him. With an exclamation of delight she ran forward to pick up the large round fruit which had caught her eye.

"Look at these oranges!" she said, "I can't remember the last time I had a fresh orange."

"Si Senora," the vender pushed his wares. "Buy some! Very fresh—sweet and juicy. I pick out some of the best ones for you."

"Oh yes please!" Randa was nearly jumping up and down in her excitement. "Four would do nicely."

"Four?" Heyes asked, his brow going up.

"We'll eat them Hannibal," his wife assured him with a pat on the arm. "Just wait until you taste these."

"Here you are, Senora," the vender held up two oranges in each hand. "four of my very best oranges. You will like them."

"Oh, but how shall I carry them?" Randa lamented. "I told you I should have brought a basket with me."

"I can sell you a basket Senora," the vender was most helpful to offer. "Ten cents."

"Ten cents for a basket?" Heyes was astonished. "Seems a bit much."

"No, no Senor," the vender insisted. "My esposa makes them all by hand. Much work. Takes lots of time."

"Your wife makes these? They're beautiful," Randa admired the weaving of the baskets on display. "The colors are lovely, just like the desert." She smiled over at her husband and Heyes gave in. "I'll take this one," she announced as she picked up the one of her choice. "How much for the oranges?"

"One cent apiece."

"Alright," Miranda opened her change purse and began to count out the coins.

"What are you doing?" Heyes asked her as he reached into the inside breast pocket of his light shirt. "I'll pay for it. Fourteen cents then. Here you go."

The vender gladly accepted the payment and went back to his sales pitch. Heyes took the basket in one arm and offered his other to his wife.

"You didn't have to pay for them," she said as they continued to walk. "It was my idea."

"I know," Hannibal assured her. "I tell you what; you can pay for the next one." Then he frowned as his eyes lighted on an item of produce that he had never seen before. He picked up one of the dark green, almost pear-shaped morsels and frowned. "What is this?"

Miranda couldn't help giggling at his consternation. The skin of it was hard and bumpy and Heyes couldn't fathom how one was suppose to eat it.

"That's an avocado," Miranda informed him. "We've been passing groves of them for two days now. They're very good, especially in salads. But you can eat them as they are or with a little bit of lemon juice and pepper."

"How?" he asked as he gave the item a thorough inspection.

"Generally you cut them in quarters," she explained. "There's a big seed inside so you have to pull the meat of it off that and then peel the skin off. I'm surprised you don't know about these. If you and Jed have been down this way before you should have come across them. They grow all over California and even into Mexico. They also make a very nice sauce called guacamole that people use for..."

"Oh! Guacamole," Heyes was enlightened. "Yeah sure. Kid and I have had that plenty of times. Big Mac's wife makes guacamole that puts the taverna stuff to shame. Maybe she'll make some for us when we're there. Hmm," he gave the avocado a more respectful look. "I always thought it was just called 'guacamole'."

"Well it is," Miranda smiled at him. "but it's made from avocados."

Heyes gave her a look. "Hmm. Fine. Alright. Two avocados."

"Yes sir," the young man behind the tables was quick to respond. "These two will do..."

"Oh no!" Miranda cut him off. "Those aren't ripe yet. Let me see...this one and...this one." She smiled at the vender as she placed her choices into their basket. "Do you have any lemons?"

"Yes ma'am. They are around the other side."

Miranda walked around the stall with both men following her until they came upon a slat covered in the small yellow fruit. She smiled and carefully picked out two ripe lemons which she then added to the rapidly filling basket.

"How much?" she asked the vender as she opened up her change purse.

"Oh ah," the young man glanced uneasily at the gentleman and seemed unsure about accepting payment from the lady when she was obviously being escorted. Heyes simply smiled at him so the lad returned his attention to the lady. "Two cents each for the avocados and two lemons for a penny."

"Fine," Miranda smiled and she handed over the payment.

Pleased with her purchases, she took her husband's arm and the couple walked off.

"Are you happy now?" Hannibal asked her.

"Yes!"

"Are we done shopping?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"Good! Now all we have to do is eat them."

The couple casually carried on their way back towards the train depot. They weren't in any hurry yet, but they knew the train would be ready to leave soon and they didn't want to be caught flat footed. They laughed and chatted casually with one another until Hannibal suddenly took his wife's elbow and steered her into the nearest door.

"What?" she asked. "What's the matter."

"It's that couple from the train," Hannibal informed her. "The Soameses."

"Oh!" Miranda was suddenly alarmed.

They stepped deeper into the store in the hopes they would not be noticed and to their great relief, they were not.

"Oh dear," Miranda commented. "This is so silly. She is such a dear, but that husband of hers. I dread taking the stage with them down to Santa Marta."

"Yeah," Heyes grumbled. "Not sure how we'll get out of that one."

"Oh look!" Miranda exclaimed as she held up a paperback book. "'Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry and the Shootout at Castle Rock'."

"What!?"

Hannibal glanced at the book his wife was holding, then he took a quick reconnaissance of the store they were in. It wasn't really much different from any other mercantile store he'd been in, but as luck would have it, their flight from the Soameses had put them right in line with a shelf full of dime novels. Heyes took the book from his wife's hands and flipped it over.

"'Will Heyes and Curry meet their maker at Castle Rock?'', Heyes read. "The sheriff's posse has them trapped and it doesn't look good'. Oh brother."

Miranda giggled. "What? I hear it's very exciting reading."

"Hmm." Heyes looked around at the books in the adjoining bin and picked up another one. "'The End of the Hole'.," he read again, and again, flipped the book over. "'Is this the end of Devil's Hole? Our hero...' Our hero!?" Heyes repeated with disgust, then he sighed and carried on reading. "'Our hero Sheriff Morrison has sworn to rid the territory of those cowardly outlaws. But will it cost him his life?'

Miranda patted his arm in mock sympathy as her husband glanced around at the other books on the shelf and then came back to the bin in front of him. He noticed a sign tacked to the post that indicated the bin of books beneath it. 'Dime novels' was printed on the sign, but this advertisement had been crossed off and a new title was added. 'Discount bin, five cents'.

"Discount bin?" Heyes felt insulted.

"May I be of service?" came the polite inquiry from behind them.

The couple turned to see the small, partially bald clerk smiling his servitude as he glanced towards the book bin.

"Looking for some reading material?" he asked hopefully.

"These books," Heyes asked. "they're on discount?"

The clerk looked at the book Heyes was holding up and he smiled ignominiously.

"Ah yes," he declared. "I'm afraid Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry are old news now. Stories of the Devil's Hole Gang just don't sell anymore." he stepped forward and pulled another book from the shelf, "Now, these might be of more interest. The Dalton Gang, Black Jack Christian, Soapy Smith. These are what's selling now. I fear I'll be using the Devil's Hole novels as fuel for the fire before too much longer. Would you care to purchase one of these? The Dalton Gang series is doing very well."

"No I don't want to purchase one of those!" Heyes snarked. "I'll buy whatever you have on Heyes and Curry and the Devil's Hole!"

The clerks eyes lit up in surprise.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Well of course! I believe I have ten left of those, ah let me see. Ten at five cents a copy ah..."

"Fifty cents!" Heyes informed him.

"Yes quite right." The clerk gathered together his collection of discount books wishing he had left them at the regular price. How was he to know that a sucker was going to walk into his store? "Would you like a bag sir?"

"No," Heyes informed him as he handed over the payment. "We'll just put them in our basket."

"Yes of course."

The couple walked back out onto the boardwalk with their basket full of treasures and Miranda could not hold her laughter back any longer.

"What?" Heyes asked her.

"You were like a little school boy in there," she teased him. "Are you actually going to read those?"

"No," Heyes answered sheepishly.

Miranda laughed even louder.

"You quibble over ten cents for a hand made basket, but you spend fifty cents on a pile of books you'll probably never read!"

"I'm saving them for our children," Heyes quickly covered.

"Really!" Miranda sounded skeptical. "Just to be sure they get the facts?"

"Yeah!"

Miranda's laughter was drowned out by the three loud whistles indicating the train was due to pull out soon.

Xxx

Yuma, Arizona was stifling hot. Disembarking from the train was like stepping out of the oven and into the furnace. Miranda was finding that her layers of appropriate clothing, even though the required 'summer weight' were proving to be most uncomfortable and she wanted nothing more than to get to the hotel room and into a nice refreshing bath. Hannibal could not have agreed more.

He made arrangements for their luggage to be transported to the Yuma Hotel which was conveniently close to the train depot and then got in line to make arrangements for seats on the coach leaving for Santa Marta the next day. The only couple ahead of them were the Soameses and though Heyes inwardly groan, he did his best to put on a happy countenance.

"Oh hello!" Lois greeted them, looking bright and fresh despite the heat. "I thought we'd lost you. You seemed to vanish off the train altogether."

"Oh no, we were there," Miranda assured her. "we must have just kept missing one another."

"Yes of course," Lois agreed. "Well we won't be missing one another on the coach will we? It would seem we are the only ones going down to Santa Marta."

"Yes it would seem so," Miranda agreed. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of opportunity to get better acquainted on the journey."

"I'm sure we..."

"Come along Lois!" her husband interrupted. "I'm sure they have better things to do than to listen to you prattle on."

"Oh yes, coming Cedric!"

Miranda shook her head as the young couple moved away and Hannibal stepped up to the counter.

"Yessir?" asked the clerk.

"Two tickets for the stage to Santa Marta," Heyes informed him.

"Of course sir. Your names please."

Hannibal felt the usual quiet knot in his gut whenever he was asked that question and again he gave the closest thing he could to the truth without actually lying.

"Han and Miranda Heyes."

The clerk nodded and wrote the names down.

"Home town?" he asked.

"Why would you need to know that?" Heyes asked, feeling oddly threatened.

"We have found from past experience that its best to have some form of contact information on citizens travelling into Mexico," the clerk explained patiently. "Just in case."

"In case of what?"

"Injury, death—disappearance."

"Oh." That did actually make sense. "Brookswood, Colorado."

The clerk jotted down the name.

"That will be two fifty apiece."

Hannibal smiled with mild relief and handed over the payment.

"Very good sir," the clerk informed him. "Stage will leave at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Have a pleasant trip."

"Thank you."

Heyes turned back to his wife and she took his arm and gave it a gentle pat.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" she asked him.

"No," Heyes admitted. "I guess not."

xxx

An hour later the Heyeses were comfortably settled into their hotel room and the ordered bath had quickly been brought up for their convenience. Truth was, the hotel was well aware of the state of passengers coming in on the train and they were well prepared in advance to have baths ready for the hot and weary travellers.

It hardly took any time at all for Hannibal and Miranda to peel off their sweaty clothing and submerge themselves into the refreshing liquid. Miranda smiled and sighed contentedly as she leaned back against her husband and he wrapped his arms around her. They lay together like that for some time, enjoying the cool water and the feel of their bodies pressing against one another.

Eventually Hannibal picked up the bar of soap on the stand beside the tub and slowly began to rub it along Miranda's arms. Then he rubbed the bar briskly between his hands to work up a lather and caressed his hands over her breasts then down her torso and around her tummy. He soaped up his hands again and tried to reach her legs but he couldn't quite make it so he returned to the areas that he could reach.

Miranda preened with a pampering. It felt so nice to feel his masculine hands washing away all the sweat and grime left behind from hours of train travel. She smiled and purred as she settled back against his chest and his soapy hands embraced her and settled back onto her tummy. She sighed contentedly and brought her own hands up to caress his.

"Have I told you recently, how much I love you?" she asked him.

"Yes," he whispered in her ear. "but I don't mind you telling me again."

"I love the feel of you pressing against me," Miranda breathed. "You feel so good."

Hannibal brought his right arm up and encircled her waist, pulling her even closer into him but his left hand stayed on her tummy and he gently caressed the growing contours of her pregnancy. He nuzzled into her neck and his breath in her ear made her giggle. He smiled and kissed her.

"You're bigger," he stated. "Your belly is rounding out more and more, every day."

"You certainly know how to flatter a lady," Randa teased him. "We all want to hear how much fatter we're getting with each passing moment."

Hannibal smiled, continuing to caress her with his soapy hands.

"Not fatter," he insisted. "Better, sexier. I love how you feel. I love how our baby is growing. I can see it, I can feel it. You're beautiful."

Miranda preened some more. She settled in further against his chest, listening to his heart beating and she felt loved and contented.

They soaked together for some time. Eyes closed and their breathing settling into a rhythmic pattern that wasn't quite sleeping, but wasn't fully awake either. They were relaxed and basking in the simple pleasure of holding one another. Until Hannibal's stomach growled.

Miranda giggled.

"Ready for dinner?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm. I can wait." His stomach growled again. "Honestly, I'm quite content right here."

Silence settled in upon them and they nestled in together a few more minutes. Then it was Miranda's turn to announce hunger pangs.

"Oh dear," she grumbled. "I wasn't hungry at all until you brought it up."

"I didn't bring it up," Hannibal insisted. "It's my stomach that's complaining and I'm choosing to ignore it."

"Well," Miranda began to stir and placing her hands strategically on the bottom of the tub, she lifted herself up and out of the water. "I'm afraid I can't ignore it any longer. I'm hungry."

"Spoilsport," Heyes mumbled, then smiled at the sight of Miranda's dripping wet posterior staring him in the face.

She grabbed one of the towels and wrapping it around herself, she daintily stepped out of the tub.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked him.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh," she grinned and threw the second towel at him.

He snatched it out of mid-air and proceeded to exit the tub and dry himself off.

Half an hour later, a well scrubbed and refreshed looking couple made their way into the hotel restaurant. They stopped at the entrance, looking around for an empty table but not finding any. It seemed that everyone from the train head beaten them to the punch when it came suppertime.

"Oh dear," Randa commented. "There's Lois waving at us."

"Hmm," Hannibal grumbled. "I really don't want to sit with them."

"I don't see any way out of it," Randa observed. "She is inviting us and there is nowhere else to sit. It would be rude to refuse."

"Well..."

Randa smiled and waved back. Taking the lead she ushered herself and her husband over to the young couple's table. Heyes put on his most engaging smile.

"Good evening," he greeted them as they approached the table. "Seems we're a little late getting down here for supper."

Cedric stood up and offered his hand.

"Indeed," he agreed as they shook. "Please join us. Hopefully Lois won't embarrass herself this time."

"Your lovely wife has yet to embarrass herself," Miranda countered and she smiled down at the young woman across from her. "In fact, I recognize in her a kindred spirit."

Lois beamed with pleasure as the others settled in around the table.

"Is that a fact?" Cedric responded, then he winked across at Heyes. "You must have your hands full."

Hannibal smiled over at his wife.

"Not at all," he said. "I love her exuberance."

Miranda smiled coyishly back at him and they squeezed hands under the table.

"Well," Cedric coughed into his hand. "You must give me some tips on how to manage it."

Heyes' smile slipped for an instant but whatever retort he was going to send the young man, was cut off by the arrival of the waiter with the menus.

"Good evening," he greeted his guests. "Would anyone care for drinks while you browse the menu?"

"I'll have a red wine," Hannibal informed him and then cocked a brow at his wife. "White for you?"

"Yes," Randa agreed. "A very light white if you have it."

"Yes ma'am." He glanced over to the second couple.

"Oh dear," Lois was almost blushing with embarrassment. "I've never had wine before. May I try some Cedric?"

Cedric gave a long suffering sigh. "If you wish Lois, so long as it doesn't make you even sillier."

"Oh."

Miranda reached across the table and took her hand.

"Try the light white," she suggested. "It's not as heavy as the red and one glass is not likely to cause any ill effects. I'm only going to have one. We'll have them together."

Lois smiled and giggled with the excitement of this new adventure.

"Yes I will!" she declared and looked to the waiter. "One glass of white wine please."

"Of course ma'am. And for you sir?"

"I'll have a whiskey," Cedric announced.

The drinks soon arrived and dinner was ordered.

Lois took her first sip of wine and her brows went up in surprise.

"My," she said. "I'm not sure what to think of that. It's almost like juice but with more zing to it."

"Yes dear," Cedric commented. "That's why it's alcohol."

"Yes of course. I just meant..."

"So how did you and your husband meet?" Miranda asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh!" Lois smiled. "Our parents are in business together in Washington. It's a whole new frontier up there and full of business opportunities. Our families have the biggest lumber mill west of California."

"Oh," Heyes nodded. "I had a friend who used to work the lumber camps up that way. Before your time though, during the Civil War."

"Really?" Lois exclaimed. "Well, he must have been somewhat older that you. Were you even alive during the Civil War?"

Heyes smiled. "Yes but I was just a child. And you're right; he was much older than me."

"So your families knew one another then?" Randa continued. "Were you childhood sweethearts?"

Cedric snorted and Lois laughed out loud.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I was actually born in New York and my family didn't move west until I was an older child. When I first met Cedric, he was such a mean little boy! I wanted nothing to do with him." She smiled fondly over at her husband. "But fortunately our parents knew better. They knew it would be a good match and they arranged the whole thing."

Heyes glanced at Cedric and took note of the hard look and tight lip that suggested that the marriage had certainly not been one of his choosing. Lois seemed oblivious to it and chatted on about what a fine match they now made.

Finally Lois came up for breath just in time for their meals to arrive. Cedric ordered himself another whiskey.

"How about you and Han?" Lois asked after her first bite. "You seem awfully old to be on your honeymoon—ouch! Cedric!"

"You're being rude again."

"Oh."

"No, that's alright," Miranda insisted as she tried to hide her scathing look to the young man. "Actually this is my second marriage. My first husband passed away some years ago. But I was very fortunate to have found love again."

"Fortunate for both of us," Hannibal agreed.

"Yes it was," Miranda conceded and gave her husband's hand a squeeze. "Just goes to show; you never know."

"Hmm," Hannibal nodded emphatically as he took his dug into his steak. "I certainly wasn't expecting that."

"How romantic!" Lois exclaimed. "You just bumped into each other and fell in love! How wonderful is that!"

Hannibal and Miranda exchanged a quick look, neither one of them wanting to go into the details of their rocky romance. Then Heyes frowned slightly as he became aware of an individual entering the restaurant and pausing to look around at the many guests. This in itself should not have set off alarms but the man's attire did not fit the occasion and there was something about his presence that caused the hair on Heyes' neck to prickle.

Their eyes met from across the room and the man turned to walk towards them. Heyes felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed the badge pinned to the approaching vest and he found himself fighting the impulse to get up and run.

He had to stop thinking this way. He was a free man now and hadn't done anything to warrant serious attention from the law. Perhaps it wasn't just him the lawman was approaching. Perhaps it was the whole table. After all they were the only Americans to be heading south into Mexico and it may be standard policy to do a check up.

Unfortunately the lawman did not s top at the table, he stopped directly beside Heyes and the ex-outlaw felt the prickle on his neck travel down the length of his spine. His three companions finally became aware of their visitor and were all looking up at him with slightly concerned expressions. Heyes glanced up and his eyes again lit upon a badge. He directed his glance higher and found himself looking into a pair of dark brown eyes that were looking down into his.

"Mr. Heyes?"

"Yes." A shiver joined the prickling. He felt Miranda's hand tighten on his.

"Sheriff wants to see ya', over at his office."

"Right now?" Heyes asked trying to bide for time. Of course the sheriff wanted to see him right now. "We're just finishing up supper."

"Hmm mmm," the deputy nodded. "Right now. Shouldn't take too long."

"Oh well..."

"Hannibal..." Miranda's whisper was filled with concern.

Heyes smiled at her and patted her hand.

"It'll be alright," he assured her. "I'm sure it's nothing serious. I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you."

"No ma'am." The deputy nipped it in the bud. "Sheriff wants to see 'em alone."

"But..."

"It'll be alright," Hannibal assured her again. "Just wait here. I won't be long."

He pushed his chair out and smiling over at their dinner companions tried to ignore their shocked expressions staring back at him.

"Sorry folks," he said to them. "I'll get back as quickly as I can. What's a fine dinner without a good cup of coffee at the end of it?"

He sent one more reassuring look to his wife and then turned to follow the deputy out of the restaurant.

"Oh dear," Miranda whispered to herself. She turned back to meet the inquiring gazes from her two companions. "I'm sure it's nothing," she insisted as she put on a brave smile. "He'll rejoin us soon."

To Be Continued.


End file.
